Tastiest Dessert of Beika Cho
by F.Akane
Summary: Haibara calls Shinichi over to try a new antidote she created. Both tried the antidote but it works only on her. Now she has to deal with local wolves until the antidote effect runs out. Haibara/Shiho harem. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Haibara Ai x harem

Note: I lost all the files to the previous fanfics I created so I made a new one in a new fandom. I'm not a native english speaker but I have tried my best to correct everything using my knowledge.

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter one: Chocolate ice cream with sherry on top**

The world must hate how Miyano Shiho created a compact form fountain of youth, right? Surely it did or this wouldn't have happened.

In front of the strawberry blonde lady stood the shrunken high school detective dumbfolded.

"H-Haibara?" the detective broke the silence.

After a few moments of darting her eyes from the boy to herself, she realizes that only herself had turned back to her former self. Haibara cups her chin and started to rethink the formula for the antidote.

"In theory this dose of antidote should last two to three days… However I don't see why it doesn't work on you…" she muttered and started to walk towards her lab with Shinichi followed closely.

Shiho sat down on her chair and scrolled through her many pages of research on her computer screen. Shinichi sighed and scratched his head in confusion, and then he looked at the slender frame young woman in front of him with a hint of blush adorned on his cheeks.

A sudden change on her body surely surprised the young detective. Her fully matured body is something worthy to put on ComCom's cover. No, it surely is worth more than that.  
When Shinichi realized what he was thinking, he shook his head and took another full look of the attractive young lady from head to toe.

"What?" Shiho muttered and she corrected her research data and formula on her computer. The biochemist turned her chair to face the shrunken Shinichi and heavily sighed in disappointment.

"Pervert detective…" she complained and supported her chin with her palm. Tired she was, from the trouble the new antidote had caused. Shiho massaged her temple and hastily stood up from her chair causing her to black out for a few second. Before she could fall to her knees Shinichi grabbed her arm and held her up.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun." She softly whispered into his ear unintentionally causing him to shiver down to his spine. Shinichi looked away as the colour of his face darkened in deep red.

Shiho stood up towering over the shrunken teen and put her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Let's wait until the antidote effect runs out before we try the corrected antidote formula." Shiho spoke and then gave the small teen a sarcastic smile.

The small detective chuckled and made his way to the living room of the Professor's enormous house.

"Where is professor? I haven't seen him since I came." He asked the strawberry blonde haired girl as he turned on the television and lowered himself on the sofa.

"He went to Okinawa with some of his associates. So I took the opportunity to finish the new antidote and have a trial period with you. Luckily I have the house for myself for a couple of days… Now that it turned out like this." She answered and opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and poured it into two glasses.

"It appears that professor has forgotten to do grocery shopping." She snapped when she saw how empty the fridge was and took out her phone. Obviously she was complaining to the professor who was enjoying his well-deserved vocation.

Fortunately professor has given her emergency money in case something happens.

"I can't go out like this. You need to do that for me, Kudo-kun." She smirked as she made her way to the sofa where Shinichi had make himself comfortable.

"Give me a break. I'm too small for that." He slyly smiled to her who was now sitting on the opposite sofa glaring at him in annoyance.

"I can get you a wig and Mom's clothes for you, but I'm not going to do that shopping for you." He grinned and dashed out the door before the strawberry blonde lady could protest to the idea.

* * *

Shinichi thought his mom's clothes would fit her frame perfectly but he was wrong. Shiho had bigger breasts and bigger bottom; she would put busty models to shame if she has a chance to shine. She wore a beige orange off shoulder top but it was too small for her so her body made it looked like it was a crop top, and black skinny jeans which was wrapping her behind tightly, and black leather heels shoes to finish the look.

Shiho put on the long blonde wig that was the last piece of her disguise and style it into a ponytail.

She looked too erotic for her taste but this was better than running around in her lab coat. Now almost unrecognizable blonde stared at the shrunken teen angrily for giving her such a indecent choice of clothing before she opens the door and went outside unaware that Okiya Subaru was looking at her from the window of the Kudo mansion.

* * *

 **Beika Grocery Store**

"Can you grab the okra for me, Edogawa-kun? I will go get the eggs and the flours." Shiho asked the shrunken detective who was trying to avoid looking at the erotic blonde in front of him after she spoke.

He couldn't just admit that he was looking at her.

"Sure…" he whispered with a slight blush on his face.

' _I almost got caught looking at her…'_ He thought and dashed to the vegetables section of the grocery shop.

Shiho quietly made her to way to get the flour however she just had to bumped into a certain familiar dark skinned with blonde hair man, Amuro Tooru.

Shiho glared at Tooru intensely hoping he wouldn't recognize her in the disguise. Tooru was almost fooled by the disguise and body but her eyes and intense glare gave it away.

However he wouldn't just reveal that she gave herself away so he decided just tease her instead.

"I got the 100 grams of okra, Haibara…" Shinichi spoke behind her causing both of the blondes to turn and face him. Realized he had make a huge mistake he quickly gave an explanation.

"U-Um. Amuro-san this is Haibara's sister. Haibara um…" he gave the blonde girl a look for help.

Tooru teasingly gave the small detective a smile, "Heh… I didn't know Haibara-san has such a sexy sister." He said and looked at the disguised Shiho from head to toe, which made her slightly blush even though she was still in fact glaring at him.

"So… what is your name, **Haibara-san**?" the blonde male grinned slyly has took her soft hand and went in for a kiss on the back of her hand.

Shiho quickly pulled back as soon as Tooru's lips touched the delicate skin of her hand.

"Don't you have better thing to do than sexually harassing a female you just met at a grocery store?" she hissed at the blonde man who was stunned that she resisted his charm.

He smiled softly but felt that the small detective that was standing behind Shiho was giving him an angry glare.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sonoko-san has invited everyone for tea party tomorrow. You should come, **Haibara-san.** " He teased and made Shiho even more annoyed.

"We should exchange Line ID so I can contact you for more details regarding tomorrow." Tooru winked at Shiho seductively but she huffed at the blonde man and hand him her ID. And forcefully took the shrunken detective's hand towards the register but she stopped after a few steps.

"Aimi… Just call me Aimi." She whispered.

* * *

 **Professor Agasa's house**

"What was that about, Haibara? Couldn't you think of a better name?" Shinichi blurted out as he put the groceries the pair bought together into the sad empty fridge.

"It's logical that parents would give their kids similar names… Aimi was a panicked choice." The strawberry blonde exhaled in exhaustion.

Suddenly the shrunken detective's phone buzzed and broke the slightly tense atmosphere that was filling the room.

"Ran… Well, I will have to go for now. If you need anything just call, alright?" Shinichi put his phone back in his pocket and ran out the door visibly excited, which made Shiho envy Ran.

After the boy had left, silence had filled the room once more and it made the strawberry blonde shivered out of the sudden coldness the boy took away. Without taking off her disguise Shiho sat down on the sofa and fell asleep.

After thirty minutes of quietness had passed the strawberry blonde woke up from the piercing sound of the doorbell.

Someone was at the door.

She opened the door and saw the freeloader of the Kudo mansion, Okiya Subaru.

"I have made too much beef stew for myself… I figured I could share with Professor and Princess." He took a good look around the empty living room and disguised Shiho from head to toe.

"Haibara Ai is not here so scram, lolicon." She hissed and tried to close the door but taller man stopped the door with his foot.

"Don't be so hasty. Princess might not be here today but the Queen seems to be present instead. Let's share the meal, **Queen**." He gently whispered into her ear that made her gasped and covered her ear with a tint of pink on her face.

He walked to the kitchen and poured two portions, one for her and the other for him. He then placed the one of two bowls of stew in front of the disguised blonde teen that was already sitting at the kitchen counter.

Okiya put his bowl down and sat beside her.

"You look a lot like your sister…" he mumbled with a sign of sadness in his voice and took a spoonful of beef stew in his mouth.

"I see… being lolicon is not enough. You got to go for her sister too?" she complained to the bigger male right beside her.

If Okiya weren't Akai Shuichi in disguise her cover would have been perfect but nothing goes through his eyes without being analysed.

Okiya only chuckled at her sarcastic comment and continued to eat with Shiho peacefully. That was when the blonde's phone rang.

It was a text message.

Shiho unlocked her phone and checked in case the shrunken detective had anything important to say. Unexpectedly it was from Amuro Tooru.

' _See you at Four Season Grand Hotel, beautiful! Be there at 10 o'clock sharp!_ ღゝ◡╹)ノ .' She read and before she closed the chat she noticed he was still typing at the other end.

Shiho put the phone on the counter waiting for the blonde man to finish his message however it was a big mistake when he finally sent what he was typing.

It was a picture.

 **A picture.**

 **Amuro Tooru was shirtless, sweaty and throwing a V-sign at the camera with a mischievous smile.**

The strawberry blonde choked on the beef stew and quickly took the phone away but it was too late Okiya saw what was on the screen.

He grabbed her wrist with the phone still in her and leaned too close for Shiho's comfort. To her surprise her face heated up and turn into a deep shade of red.

"W-What are you doing?" she sneered at the baby pink haired man who was above her.

"A Queen shouldn't act so indecently." He smiled and wiped the beef stew sauce that was on her soft and plump lips.

"It's none of your business!" she looked away from the baby pink haired man who was towering the teen in embarrassment.

"It **is** my business when my **Queen** is being a target." Okiya licked the finger that wiped beef stew off her naturally pink lips. Before Shiho could fight back the harassment she received from the older male he dashed out the door.

"See you tomorrow, my Queen." He winked suggestively.

* * *

Feel free to leave any reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Note:

I honestly don't know how to portray a mature personality of Shiho but I'm doing my best because she is my all time favourite girl.

The work is still full of mistakes but I tried my best.

PS.

Let's pretend that Shiho likes macarons.

* * *

 **Chapter two: Hot Pink Sherry Macarons**

"Remind me why I have to wear this again, Kudo-kun?"

Shiho hissed at the innocent shrunken teen that just brought some nice clothes for the matured teen all the way from the Mouri Detective Agency so early in the morning.

She was not sure if the attire was the right choice for a tea party. A tight wine-coloured short dress where the right side of the dress had long sleeve but the left side had no sleeve just a string to hold the breast holder from falling off. The dress would fit best at the evening events.

Shiho sighed heavily.

She was very uncomfortable in this attire but it wasn't that bad though she prefer less skimpy outfit.

"I told mom what happened so she went and bought clothes from online store and sent it to the Mouri Detective Agency. Give me a break, Haibara." Shinichi lifted his arms and joined the hands behind his head as he waited for the strawberry blonde to finish putting on her outfit inside her room.

"W-Wait a minute, Kudo-kun. I can't wear a bra in this dress!" Shiho yelled and made the shrunken detective choked because of her sudden comment.

"I-Idiot. I don't know how to fix it. Just do something!" he responded to the teen behind the door. He could feel his body temperature started to rise as he imagine her wearing the dress without a bra.

' _You already have Ran! Calm down Shinichi!'_ he thought.

Shinichi sat down on the sofa and tried to calm himself but the doorbell interrupted him and made him sighed in annoyance.

The shrunken teen opened the front door and saw Okiya Subaru in fine attire.

"Good morning, Conan-kun! I didn't know you would be here so early. I was thinking of taking Queen with me to Sonoko-san's tea party." Okiya gave the small detective a smirk as he adjusted his fake glasses.

' _I know you were listening through the bugging devices around Professor's house!'_ Shinichi looked at the taller male walked into the living room and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Sonoko invited you too, Subaru-san?" Shinichi followed the taller male and sat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, I got to keep my eyes on her all the time. Even more now that she looks like **that** …" Okiya touched his chin as he thought back to how she looked yesterday.

Both male sighed in unison.

"I will have to use the bathroom to do last check on my disguise. Be right back, Conan-kun." The baby pink haired male whispered then walked towards the bathroom in silence but the door to Shiho's room opened.

Shino looked at the couch in the living room from the small gap between the door and the wall however she only saw the shrunken teen not knowing that the older neighbour was present and was currently standing behind her door.

"Kudo-kun, please help me pull up the zipper… I can't reach my back." She whispered as she cutely blushed.

"I would gladly help you with that." Okiya stuck his head out behind the wooden door enough to get in her vision from inside the room.

Shiho tried to close the door to her room but she could never out-speed the reflects of an FBI agent. Okiya had stopped the door with his foot.

The strawberry blonde who was wearing the blonde wig shrieked when Okiya stopped her.

"Please wait **in** the living room, Subaru-san." She smiled softly at the baby pink haired male with a hint of annoyance in her tone and tried with all her strength to shut the door but it didn't work. Okiya opened the door wide enough for him to squeeze inside and shut the door trapping Shiho in the room with him.

"Let me do that for you. As a gratitude for eating dinner with me yesterday. Of course…" He adjusted his glasses and gave the blushing Shiho in disguise a smirk.

Shiho could feel her body heat raised as he remembered what happened yesterday. Now unable to face him, she turned around and hid her reddening face.

"Do whatever." She huffed and pulled the long blonde hair aside without revealing that it was a wig.

' _Oh that… I will.'_ He thought.

Okiya took a good look of Shiho's bare back and gave her a soft smile that she didn't know he was capable of giving someone.

He placed his right hand on the end of the zipper that was hanging above her butt and made her blushed even more than before. Then with his left hand he slowly pulled the slider upwards. But he stopped the slider half way through and used his left hand to pull her waist to him. She could feel his hard muscles against her back

Shiho who didn't expect that her _friendly_ neighbour would actually _do whatever_. It was her fault for saying it like that.

' _Curse you, Shiho.'_ She thought

The sniper looked down and saw Shiho glaring back at him with intense red colour on her cheeks.

"Hurry up and finish… I don't have all the time I the world." she sneered and turned her face away in embarrassment.

The baby pink haired male spun the disguised strawberry blonde around and pressed her against his body and put his head at the right side of her head.

He then placed his right hand on her butt cheek.

"W-What are you doing?" Shiho whimpered and attempted to push the towering male from her.

"Don't move or I will be rough…" Okiya hummed into her ears in a deep voice any women would melt. It almost got Shiho too however Shiho is one tough Ice Queen to crack. She intentionally stepped on his foot hard enough to make him lose his posture. Then strawberry blonde took the opportunity to try to escape from the older male's grasp but it was for nought.

"Don't be so naughty, Queen." The baby pink haired male smiled and smacked his warm lips against hers.

Okiya pried her mouth open with his tongue and forcefully explored her mouth. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she immediately panicked.

She never in her life felt so powerless with his arms were snaking around her and it made her heart beat in the rhythm she never experience before. Shiho dug her nails in his hard chest and moaned as the older male deepened the kiss.

The biochemist could feel her body getting hotter as she returned the kiss and his leg rubbing against her soft inner thigh.

To her surprise the older male parted their lips and whisper.

"There you go… I'm done helping you."

At that moment she realised that Okiya had finished zipping her dress then she quickly regained her coolness.

"I didn't say you could just do _that_." She hissed and pushed the smiling older male away from her. Shiho wiped away the his lingering essence on her lips and reapplied her nude lipstick with her back turned against him.

As if she could face him after what just transpired. Taking advance of the situation like that.

' _What a cunning man. Okiya Subaru,'_ she thought.

"See you in the car, my Queen." He smirked and left the room.

* * *

 **Four Season Grand Hotel, 10 AM.**

"Sonoko I heard from Conan-kun that apparently Ai-chan's big sister is coming too. I can't wait to meet her!" Ran spoke as she entered the hotel along with Sonoko who was daydreaming about Kaito Kid's latest heist.

"That's right. Kid-sama was so cool," Sonoko added and thought of the famous thief holding her under the moonlight. The light brunette went into her dream world as she hugged herself.

"Sonoko…" Ran sighed in disappointment.

As the girls arrived at the lobby they saw Amuro Tooru already waiting for them. When he spotted the girls he swiftly stood up and walked to them.

"Good morning! You're pretty early, Ran-san Sonoko-san." He smiled and followed the two young girls to their table.

"You too, Amuro-san. Have you heard that Ai-chan's sister is coming? I'm getting excited!" Ran exclaimed excitedly and sat down beside Sonoko at the table.

"Yeah, I was the one who asked Sonoko-san if she could come." Tooru smiled and sat on the other side of the table.

"Really? You know Ai-chan's sister?" the long hair brunette said softly and shook Sonoko in hope of waking her up from her dreamland.

"I wouldn't say I know her. I only met her once at the grocery store with Conan-kun." Tooru grinned as a soft shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Hohoho… Could it be Amuro-san likes Ai-chan's big sister?" Sonoko teased the handsome man at the opposite side of the table, which made him burst out laughing.

"Well, that's a secret for another time. " he grinned and rested his chin on his palm. Sonoko gave Ran her usual playful smile across her face.

"I bet he does… hehehe." The light brunette slyly whispered into the darker brunette's ear and piqued her curiosity.

"Let's find out the truth!" the teens quietly agreed and looked at the unsuspecting dark skinned male in front of them. The girls intensely stared at the older male while he only smiled at their effort.

"Good morning, Sonoko-neechan Ran-neechan." Shrunken detective broke the silence and got the tense teens attention.

"G-Good morning Conan-kun. Did you come here alone?" Ran spoke.

"No, I came here with Aimi-neechan and Subaru-san." He replied and looked at the disguised biochemist that was standing behind him and accompanied by Okiya Subaru.

"Haibara Aimi. Nice to meet you." Shiho spoke and pulled the teens attention towards her.

"Aimi-chan. Good morning! I saved a seat for you." Tooru smiled excitedly as he pat the chair next to his. The disguised biochemist sat down beside the dark skinned while giving him a cold look. Then Subaru sat down beside Shiho and the shrunken detective at the end of the table where Ran was seated.

"Why didn't you answer me yesterday? I waited for you all night, **Aimi-chan.** " The dark skinned sighed and moved his leg closer to Shiho.

"I have no reason to reply to a sexual harassment message." She replied coldly as she felt his leg nuzzling against hers. It made her shivered down her spine in which she gave him an angry glare with a pink tint adorned on her face.

Having realized what Tooru was doing Okiya countered by putting his leg against her and trapped the disguised Shiho between the two older men with their legs nuzzled against her.

' _I shouldn't have come,'_ she thought and directed her cold glare towards the baby pink haired male.

"My name is Suzuki Sonoko, and this is Mouri Ran." The light brunette happily spoke. The strawberry teen gave Sonoko and Ran a sincere smile.

Finally Shiho will experience outings with girls close to her age, excluding the two perverted males on beside her. She was conflicted, should she be happy or angry.

She looked at the shrunken detective in hope he will notice but his attention was solely focused on Ran. Shiho frowned and gave him a sad smile.

* * *

 **After Tea Party 4 PM.**

"I have an important business to attend. Thank you for today." Okiya spoke as the group exited the hotel. The pink haired male left the group before the group could reply.

"I guess it's very urgent… for him to leave like that. Well I'm not the one to talk. Sorry, Ran, Aimi-chan, uncle texted me a while ago. I will have to excuse myself." Sonoko apologized and got in a car her uncle prepared for her and left.

"Well, I will have to buy groceries and prepare dinner. Sorry, Aimi-chan." Ran said and petted shrunken teen.

"No, it's fine Ran-san I can walk home. It's not that far anyway." Shiho smiled to the young brunette and parted ways with the rest.

After ten minutes of walking, Amuro Tooru stopped her at the crosswalk.

"What do you need from me?" She hissed.

"I rent a couple of movies. Let's watch them at Professor's house!" He grinned and showed her a couple of DVD's he had in his hands.

"Why would I let you in?" She sneered and tried to cross the road but was stopped again by the taller male.

Tooru smirked and showed her a pack of 20 premium French macarons that he happened to notice the disguised strawberry blonde had taken a particular liking to during the tea party at the hotel.

Shiho saw the box he had in his hand and sighed heavily.

"You have to go home at 11 PM… if you try something funny I will hit you."

* * *

Feel free to leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

Now it's time for Tooru/Rei to shine.

If you have never played 'Thumb Rule' the game involves holding each other's hands with four fingers minus the thumb. And to win the game you have to pin your opponent's thumb down. Like wrestling but with thumbs.

This chapter contains suggestive content.

* * *

 **Chapter three: Drunken Sherry chocolate cake**

After Shiho and Tooru arrived at Professor Agasa's house both of them were sitting comfortably on the sofa. The strawberry blonde had already changed her clothing to a loose t-shirt and short sweatpants but left her blonde wig on.

The small frame girl darted her eyes towards the older male who was sitting beside her with a big smile plastered across his face. She was aware that she would be teased if she lowered her guard even for one second.

The males around her are nothing but wolves in sheep clothing after all.

To be honest being surrounded by handsome men aren't that bad however she hated when people doesn't take her seriously. She is capable to be more than just be on the receiving end.

At that moment she thought of a plan – to get revenge on Tooru's image harassment. Giving the older male a little tease surely won't back fire.

She knew that the he was watching her every muscle movements, from how she blinked to her breathing pattern. She felt like she was being stripped naked by the older male's gaze.

Shiho then took this opportunity to strike the first tease.

The strawberry blonde picked a piece of macaron and gently put it in her mouth then she looked at the older male. After confirming that he was still watching her closely – Shiho sucked her index finger softly to get the remaining sugar on her finger.

Tooru's mouth slightly opened when he saw what she did – he quickly realized that she was teasing. He could read her like an open book.

He concluded that she is trying to get back for what he did yesterday then put on his best poker face and pretended not to notice or be effected by her tease. Just to see how far she would go to make someone frustrated.

When she checked how the older male reacted to her tiny tease but saw how unfazed he was only made her annoyed. She thought Japanese people are weak to these kind of stuff.

Shiho had underestimated her target.

The strawberry blonde sighed in annoyance and looked at the current movie playing on the Television for hints to her next move.

' _Maybe closeness would excite him,'_ she thought.

She then move close and leaned her back against his chest. As he saw her snuggled close to him – he wrapped his arms around her waist and made her shrieked.

' _A counterattack!'_ he smirked and dodged a low jaw punch from her. Tooru grabbed her wrist in which she hissed and glared in respond.

"Are we wrestling?" He grinned and moved his face closer to her and made her blush.

"Hmph, in your dreams." Shiho threw an icy glare at the older male who was moving too close. Upon receiving the cold reply he moved away and went back to his original sitting pose with a satisfying smile across his face.

The strawberry blonde pouted and leaned her back against his chest once again. Next time is not going to be countered so easily like that.

Feeling his body heat on her back gave her chills to her core and made her heart throbbed like a mad man – she fell for her own tease.

After twenty painful silence between them passed – Shiho reached for the last pink macaron in the box but was stopped by the older male before she could eat it.

"I would love to have that last piece." He whispered in her ears and made her blushed like a ripe strawberry.

"I have had my eyes on this one since we opened the pack." Shiho hissed at the older male and gave him and idea.

"How about we play a game? Whoever wins get the last piece." He hummed in her ears and made her sighed in anger.

"Why would I play?" Shiho answered the male in a sarcastic tone and turned her body to face him. Unusually close to the older male without her realizing.

"Heh… Are you perhaps afraid to lose?" He teased.

Shiho glared at the older male and pushed him away from her – she accepted his challenge and will crush him and his annoying pride. She is not going to let him have his way with her.

"I'm going to choose a game so you don't have a dirty one in mind." She mumbled and cupped her chin to think of a game that she can slip her subtle tease without getting caught.

After a few seconds of thinking she got a flash idea of playing 'Thumb Rule'. She is going to win this even if she has to do it the dirty way.

"Do you know 'Thumb Rule'?" she smirked.

"Yes, it's pretty easy. After all… I'm good with my hands." He whispered and gave her a wink – she was surprised by his dirty comment and deep red colours appeared on her face.

"As if… pervert." She turned her face away from the dark skinned male and extended her right hand to him to initiate the game. Tooru gladly joined her and started the game.

The older male was strong but she was fast – she had avoided defeat many times but she is not going to be defeated just like that. So she initiated her plan – to tease and make him lose his composure for a moment and take that as an advantage to win.

She placed her foot on his right knee and moved up little by little while giving him a smirk. When he saw what Shiho did - he only smiled and her and let her do the tease.

He is the champion of poker face – he is not going to lose to this level of tease.

As Shiho moved her foot closer to his core – her body temperature raised and made her so confident that she would win the competition.

However she failed to realize that her action made her a bit excited – but that won't escape the eye of the observant male. He knew immediately that she is inexperience and yet acted tough because she just had to have that upper hand. He is going to lead her right into his trap.

' _Little bunny,_ ' he thought and licked his lips. Her actions made his throat incredibly hot and dry. It has been a while since he has been with someone – maybe a sip _Sherry_ won't hurt.

 **In mean while outside Professor's house.**

"Sonoko, I'm not sure following them like this is appropriate…" Ran whispered to her childhood girl friend as they peeped through the window.

Of course the duo had been following disguised Shiho and Tooru in secret – important business and making dinner was a lie so they could sneak around behind them.

"Of course! Look how they are staring at each other! They are totally in love! I'm going to snap a picture and show it to Azusa-san. Kekeke…" Sonoko snapped a picture and gave her best friend an evil smile.

Behind the childhood gals stood the shrunken detective with an angry glare towards the pair in the living room.

 **Professor's living room.**

"Give it up, Amuro-san. I will win this one." Shiho smirked at the older male while she teased him with her foot near his core.

She listened to his hot ragged breathing and notice how much he looked like a hungry wolf – he was ready to pounce on his prey and she was that prey.

The strawberry blonde felt his left hand on her and pulled her closer on top of his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. She pinched his cheek to retaliate his action but she couldn't get away from his grasp – he had trapped her between his fangs.

"You lost, Amuro-san." She whispered in his ear and made him realized her finger had pinned his finger down – she had won in this long exhausting battle.

"Is that so?" he smiled.

Shiho put the last pink macaron in her mouth as she gave him a smirk of victory but before she could chew on the macaron Tooru clashed his soft lips against her and pried her mouth open with his tongue.

After tasting her sweet saliva he deepen the kiss and grabbed the younger woman's butt on his lap causing her to whimper and blush.

' _I'm not going to let you have your way with me,'_ she thought and took the lead by rubbing her body against his and pinned him to the sofa.

She could feel his increasing body temperature that was melting her skin and something hard poking her from below and made her blush even more than before.

"W-Wait. Amuro-san." She broke the kiss and covered her face with her hands to hide her reddened face in embarrassment.

Tooru put his index finger on her lips and softly whispered, "shhh… Let me take you to the paradise."

He lifted her up and carried her to the beds on the other side of the room.

"Isn't it convenient to have beds here." The older male smirked which made her shove her hands in his face because it irritated her.

He softly placed her on the bed with a smile and stroked her wig. Shiho panicked and quickly held her wig in place.

 **Outside Professor's house.**

"R-Ran… isn't this going too fast?" said Sonoko with red tint across her face. She looked at Ran who was at the same situation as hers.

"I don't think we should peep anymore… Let's just go home, Conan-kun." Answered Ran but after a while with no answers she looked around and couldn't find the shrunken detective anywhere in sight.

"Conan-kun?" she repeated.

 **Inside Professor's house.**

"Don't worry about the wig. I have already known since I saw you with Conan-kun at the store. I'm not going to question you." He whispered in her ears and looked at her red face and pinned her small frame to the bed.

Tooru was on top of her with his right leg glazing against her inner thigh – the older male licked his dry lips and started to kiss her neck then slyly slide his left hand under her thin t-shirt.

"Ah! Professor's bed is so soft. Can I sleep over tonight, Aimi-neechan?" a voice broke and took both of the previously occupied duo on the bed attention's towards the shrunken detective – he was right beside them.

' _I was caught up in the moment,'_ she thought and sighed.

"Ah, if Conan-kun can stay over – does that mean I can stay over too?" Tooru gleefully smiled and nuzzled the strawberry blonde who quickly pushed him away.

"No, you two go home. Both of you are exhausting." Shiho complained and stood up and went to shower.

Leaving both males angrily staring at each other.

"I knew you like to charm girls but can you not get so close to Haibara? She is my Dr. Watson after all. It's going to be annoying to have another male following her." Hissed the shrunken detective at the older male.

"Another?" Tooru whispered and brushed his long bangs behind his ears.

"Don't pretend you didn't notice… I saw you and Okiya Subaru-san were sandwiching her today." Said the shrunken detective.

Tooru smirked and adjusted his attire, "well, when she is that charming and attractive… how can you not be pulled towards her?"

The younger male clicked his tongue and put his hands in his pocket.

"Could it be that you're jealous?" Tooru blurted out.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

The poem I used in this fanfiction is created by Mrs. Creeves and I won't take any credits for the poem.

* * *

 **Chapter four: Sherry Empanadas**

Shiho woke up from the piercing sunlight and nature's melody – a calming sensation kissed the young girl's skin as she swiftly walked to the kitchen for coffee.

She flipped through the newspaper looking for interesting news and enjoyed her coffee in peace and quiet. Today should be the last day of the antidote effect so she should not leave the house before she is shrunken again.

The strawberry haired teen let out a deep sigh as she cleaned her dirty coffee cup and thought of what happened with the two older males yesterday with red tint on her cheeks. She was 100% convinced that they were just teasing her on a whole new level – they were just experienced adult males having fun with a young girl.

She knew that she didn't have bad look or taste in fashion but she still couldn't understand why the two local hot males would interact with her that way.

When she broke away from the thought – she notice a message from Amuro Tooru that read, 'we should lock the door next time. (ŐωŐ人).'

Shiho stared at the message for a few seconds and send him a message that said, 'in your dreams, pervert.'

Shinichi opened the front door and went inside the house and saw the young teen at the kitchen counter with a blush adorned on her face – she was looking at what appeared to be a message on her phone.

"What are you looking at Haibara?" he spoke and sat beside her at the counter. When she didn't respond to his question he looked at the screen and saw a message from Amuro Tooru, 'my heart and soul belong to you, my baby girl…'

The shrunken detective hissed at the teen and took her phone away then replied to the older male on the phone with a picture of him nuzzled against her, 'just leave her alone, **old man**.'

"Where were your usual sarcastic remarks? Did you lose your edge or something?" he mumbled and looked at the teen that was still stunned because for the first time in her life – someone confessed to her.

Shinichi shook her several times before she would revert to a normal state of mind. Seeing her like that pissed him off – especially when he already warned Tooru to back off yesterday.

"Haibara… We are partners, right?" he whispered.

Surprised at his question – Shiho turned herself to face the shrunken detective with a smirk, "Of course. Didn't you say that yourself, stupid detective."

They intensely stared at each other before the small detective parted his lips and blurted out, "I will risk everything… If it's for you."

Shiho's eyes widened by his sudden comment but somehow she managed to misinterpret what he just said.

"You better be, Kudo-kun." She giggled at the baffled shrunken teen that was struck with a lightning of realization – she thought it was a statement as a partnership instead of a heartfelt love confession.

"For a young genius biochemist – you're pretty stupid." He heavily sighed in disappointment and walked to the sofa and turned on Professor's enormous TV.

The strawberry blonde stood up and threw a pillow at the unsuspecting shrunken teen, "I don't want to hear that from you, Kudo Shinichi-kun."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Be right back." Shiho said and left the shrunken teen on the sofa alone with his thoughts.

 **Flashback: Last night.**

"Could it be that you're jealous?" Tooru asked the younger detective who was giving him all sorts of angry looks.

"So what if I am? She is my partner. I can't have you steal her away from me." Shinichi hissed at the giggling older male on the bed.

Tooru had a hunch that Shiho was having a small crush on the shrunken detective but he didn't expect that Shinichi also felt the same. His chest suddenly felt like he just swallowed a thousand needles and breathed in hell's boiling hot atmosphere.

"To be honest with you – I also prefer if you don't interfere." The dark skinned detective said with a hint of irritation in his tone and took all his belongings before leaving the shrunken detective alone.

Shinichi looked at his feet and felt uneasy with one person on his mind as he walked home, 'Shiho…'

 **Present at Professor's living room.**

Twenty minutes had passed since the strawberry blonde teen went to shower – he was so deep in his thought that he forgot the time. How could he not be? He thought his relationship with her was purely partnership but it all changed when two big obstacles appeared out of nowhere.

"Shiho…" he whispered.

"What?" Shiho sneered at the shrunken detective making him jolt in shock – she smirked at his funny reaction and ruffled his hair.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" he yelled and shuffled through the TV channels for something interesting. Suddenly a commercial of a onetime show at the Tropical Land: Magic Show with Mystery Kaito.

"Why don't we go watch the show?" Shinichi spoke.

"Yeah, let's invite the kids with us." Shiho smiled and sat down beside the shrunken teen with her phone so she could ask the kids' parents for permission.

"No… I mean…" Shinichi spoke and brought the attention of the strawberry blonde. She sighed and took a sip of the newly brewed coffee she brought with her.

"Then what do you mean?" she muttered.

"I mean… J-Just two of us." The shrunken teen said with a tint of red on his cheeks. Shiho leaned close to him and placed her forehead against his. Lost for words Shinichi could only blush like a tomato as his heart throbbed like crazy.

"Do you have fever or something? You're saying weird stuff out of nowhere." She paused and stepped away from the shrunken teen then tossed him a pack of medicines.

"Take it before it gets worse. We'll meet in front of tropical land at 8 PM." She smiled at the shrunken detective who was still blushing and went to her lab to prepare the new mixture of antidote.

After her figure had disappeared from Shinichi's line of sight – he opened the pack of medicine and found the old antidote pill that would only last for 8 hours. Shinichi hid the pill in his pocket and closed the medicine pack.

* * *

 **Tropical Land 8 PM.**

Shinichi took the antidote and reverted to his former self – he was looking forward to the date all day.

"Finally some time with her all alone," he giggled happily.

He already told her that he was going to take the antidote even if she was against the idea. She gave him an hour-long lecture about the use of antidote – his ears are numb from her constant nagging.

Obviously he couldn't just wander around without a disguise – he is someone that the organisation had marked as dead. If they find out that he is alive everyone and him is going to be killed.

He had a black cap, his 'Conan' glasses and navy blue wig that he had styled to look like usual hairstyle – having an actress mom with high level of disguise was a plus.

Shinichi looked at his tranquilizer watch and wondered if Shiho would be there soon. He was getting really anxious.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" a voice spoke. The young detective turned around and saw Shiho with long waist length blonde wig, black choker, skin-tight bright yellow long arm crop top, high waist jeans shorts, and black platform leather shoes. And to top it off she was wearing natural look make up – pink plump lips, black mascara and light orange blush.

She was beyond stunning – out of this world beautiful in his eyes. He gulped down his saliva and reach out to take her hand however instead of her hand – he grabbed something small.

It was Ayumi's head – she was standing beside Shiho with Genta, Mitsuhiko and Subaru.

"I thought it was supposed to be just us." Shinichi hissed at the young biochemist and looked at the kids and Subaru.

"I met them on the way out of Professor's house. So we asked Subaru-san to join us and drive us here." She smiled and petted Ayumi.

"I never thought Ai-chan has a big sister! You two look a lot like each other… Will you be Ayumi's big sister too?" Ayumi giggled and took Shiho's left hand. The strawberry blonde looked pleased and beamed with happiness.

"I feel more like your mother more than a sister though, Ayumi-chan." Shiho said softly.

"Then I wouldn't mind being the father." Subaru blurted out and took her right hand then gave her a kiss on her forehead. The biochemist blushed like a strawberry and pushed the older male away from her.

"Stop flirting. This isn't afternoon soap-opera." Shinichi angrily commented on Subaru's action and stepped in between the two.

"Who are you? You look awfully lot like Conan-kun." Mitsuhiko spoke and made the high school detective panicked then he began to look around for names. Shinichi then laid eyes on a floating dragon balloon.

"J-Just call me Ryuu-niichan. I'm Conan's cousin." He nervously giggled.

"Enough about that! Let's go watch Mystery Kaito! We will miss it!" Genta yelled and started running towards the show hall.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko took Shiho's hands and ran after Genta full of excitement – leaving Shinichi and Subaru behind.

"Akai-san. I know you look after her and all but… You don't have to pull that kind of stunt." Young detective whispered and gave the older male a glare. Subaru adjusted his glasses and gave Shinichi a playful smirk.

* * *

 **Tropical Land Show Hall.**

Shiho and the kids had bought a lot of snacks for the show and were on their way to their seats when she saw Shinichi and Subaru angrily staring at each other at the entrance of the hall.

The kids ran to seats with Shiho not far behind but before she could sit beside Ayumi – Shinichi took the seat so she had to sit between him and Subaru.

' _Wait a minute. Didn't this happened before?'_ she thought.

The young biochemist poked Shinichi with her index finger and leaned closer to his ear and whisper, "Can you switch seats with me?"

However she was interrupted by the sudden smoke bomb on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm your host, Mystery Kaito! Welcome to my magic show!" A male sprung out of the smoke – he looked like he was in a high school age like Shinichi.

He was wearing a white mask that covered the right side of his face, a black top hat and black tuxedo and for some reason he looked a lot like Kudo Shinichi.

"It seems like we found your doppelganger, Kudo-kun." Shiho sarcastically smirked and earned a small annoyed exhale from the detective.

After 19 minutes of what seemed to be miraculous magic tricks the end of the show had come.

"To end tonight's show – I would like to invite a lady on stage to participate with my last magic spell!" the host spoke and the females watchers screamed for attention – hoping to be the one lady to come up to the handsome host.

The young magician darted through the crowd and laid his eyes on Shiho who was sitting uncomfortably between two males. It looked like both males are fighting internal wars to get the girl.

He pointed at Shiho and three spotlights immediately focused on her.

"You will be the lucky lady tonight!" the host spoke and watched her slowly walked to the stage where he had prepared a chair. Shiho quietly sat down and watch him talked to the audience in trance – she was captured by his charming aura.

He turned around and took her hand – quickly gave her hand a kiss and secretly gave her a card with a smile.

"I hope to see you around, my lady." He hummed and white dopes started flying out of his tuxedo then he disappeared with the birds like thin air.

Shiho looked at the card and saw a poem:

" _A million stars up in the sky.  
One shines brighter – I can't deny.  
A love so precious, a love so true,  
a love that comes from me to you."_

When she flips the card she was surprised – the back of the card had the infamous Kaito Kid's sign.

* * *

 **Tropical Land dining area.**

"EHHH! That super cool magician was Kaito Kid!?" the kids screamed in unison when Shiho showed them the card she had gotten from the host.

"It could be a prank he pulled. No need to be so surprised." She softly smiled and petted Ayumi.

Shinichi now more irritated than ever took the card from Ayumi's hand and carefully looked at the card. It looked pretty real to him.

"It seems like we have another rival… A hard one to catch too." Subaru smiled as he took a sip of hot black coffee with his eyes fixed on the card.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**

This chapter contain harsh language.

Thank you for all the nice reviews! I'm happy that you all like my fanfiction – it makes me motivated to write more and more!

I have included some Japanese dishes in here – if you are not familiar with them please use the search engine.

* * *

 **Chapter five: Sherry Pudding Cheese Cake**

 **6.30 AM.**

'What's going on? The antidote effect should be gone by now… why am I not small?' Shiho thought as she ran to her lab.

It had been four days since she took the antidote and last night should have been the last day of the effect. The young biochemist ruffled her hair in frustrations and went through her research data yet again. There should be a solution for this.

'I cant live as Miyano Shiho…' she thought.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought and reread her research papers. Suddenly the doorbell rang – she put on her wig and went to see who was at the door.

She opened the door and saw Ayumi, Genta, Conan, and Mitsuhiko with what seemed to be beach toys and a big blow-up dolphin.

"Is Ai-chan home yet, Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi grinned as she earned a pet from the older female.

Shiho shook her head with a hint of sad smile plastered on her face.

"Can you guys wait in the car? I have something to talk with Aimi-neechan." The shrunken teen spoke and went inside the house.

"What's going on, Haibara? Shouldn't the effect be off already?" Shinichi muttered to the troubled teen.

Shiho sat down on the sofa and buried her face in her palms – she was on the verge of breaking down. Shinichi joined her on the sofa and rubbed her back to soothe her mood.

"I haven't found out why my body hasn't gone back." She mumbled behind her hands. The shrunken detective sighed and pinched her cheeks and annoyingly looked at her bitter face.

"Stop being so depressed. I know you will figure something out – you're someone ordinary but for now let's go to the beach and relax." He playfully smiled at the young biochemist and incredibly boosted her confidence and mood.

"But I don't have any swimsuits…" she whispered.

"Then how about I lend you a swimsuit?" Sonoko broke the conversation of the pair and brought their attention to her.

"Sonoko-neechan… Really? Aimi-neechan was only planning to stay here only for a few days so she didn't take her swimwear with her…" the shrunken teen answered cutely to the light brunette girl.

"Yeah, I figured something like this would happen so I took an extra bikini with me. Let's go! Let's go!" Sonoko gently patted the back of the strawberry blonde with a smile and escorted her to the van waiting outside.

When Shiho opened the door of the van she saw Subaru at the driving seat with Ran beside him, Kogorou sleeping on the first roll, the kids in the middle roll, and Tooru alone on the last roll waving at her to come sit with him.

Seat beside Tooru was not an option because she knew what would happen if she were to sit with him alone in the back. So she sat down beside the actual sleeping Kogorou and saw Tooru slightly frowned in the back.

"You deserved it, perverted old man." Shinichi smirked at the sad dark skinned detective and sat down on the empty seat beside him.

"Don't be so mean Conan-kun." Tooru cried.

* * *

 **Beach 11.00 AM.**

The kids ran to the water as soon as they changed with happy faces and Shiho ran after them to set up two parasols and put down beach blankets with big enough rooms for everyone to sit on. Kogorou was the first to lay down on the blanket and fell asleep in one go.

"Thank you for setting these up for us, Aimi-chan." Ran spoke and put down the lunch she packed for everyone on the blanket. Shiho lifted her head and saw ran in two-piece white bikini behind her was Sonoko with red one-piece swimsuit. Both of the girls were very beautiful.

"You two look like angels… You made my heart throbbed." She slyly grinned and went to the changing room and failed to notice the girls that she just complimented were blushing like a tomato.

"What a flirt." Tooru smiled and sat down under the parasol and darted his eyes to Subaru who was in a high neck navy blue wetsuit that was sitting tightly on him and showed all the outlines of his toned muscles.

"A high neck wetsuit? Are you perhaps hiding something under that shirt?" Tooru evilly snickered at the older male as he himself was shirtless and attracted a lot of surrounding girls' attention.

"I haven't worked out lately – so I'm feeling less confident today." Subaru lied as looked at the tanned detective with a huge smirk.

 **In front of changing room.**

Shinichi was waiting for the biochemist to change so they could go to their spot but his eyes widen in surprised when she stepped out of the changing room.

The black bikini Sonoko lent to her was hugging her skin tightly and the cups were really dangerous – if she does any sudden rash moves she would certainly be exposed.

"H-How does it look." Shiho fidgeted in embarrassment and caught all the nearby males' attention.

' _Holy crap, a busty beautiful foreigner!'_ they thought in unison.

Shinichi could sense that the males were looking at her with indecent thoughts so he took her hand and tried to get her out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Let's go, mama!" he gleefully said and eyed the young scientist to play along so they could get out but it backfired. Like always.

' _A-A young milf!'_ they thought.

Shinichi pulled her and carefully walked to their spot – she felt scared and uncomfortable when she saw they were following. She lifted the shrunken teen and ran towards the group for back up.

When she reached the group she quickly hid behind Ran with Shinichi still in her arms. Ran was concerned why she was so terrified but got a rough idea why she was so scared when she saw a group of males running after her.

"Please back off! She is our friend." She yelled at the group of males but they didn't back down and started to lewdly look at Ran and Sonoko too.

"Pretty girls should just come play with us! We have a yacht." One of them spoke and felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned around and saw Subaru and Tooru.

"Fuck off…" Subaru said angrily and increased the strength of his grab – almost enough to break the shoulder.

"You better go before we knock you out." Tooru added and gave an irritated glare at the male group.

"We will get revenge! Just you watch!" they yelled and ran with the tails between their legs.

"Phew… That was scary. Right, Ran?" Sonoko muttered and looked at her female companions. She then noticed Conan having a nose bleed for being squished in Shiho's breast and Ran's bare skin on her back.

"Get off her, little Brat!" she shouted at the shrunken teen and took him out of biochemist arms. While Sonoko scolded the perverted shrunken detective Ran turned around and looked at the her frightened friend.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that, Aimi-chan. Are you okay?" She worriedly checked everywhere on Shiho's body if she was hurt. Luckily she didn't have a single scratch on her. The strawberry blonde shyly nodded and thanked her for saving her.

"How about we wash down our tense feeling away. Let's go swim!" the light brunette happily smiled and took both Ran's and Shiho's hands and ran to the water with Tooru, Shinichi, and Subaru following closely. Leaving the sleeping Kogorou alone sleeping on the blanket.

* * *

Shiho was on a float ring all relaxed – she looked to the left and saw Ran, Tooru, and Sonoko were splashing the water at each other happily close to the beach while Subaru and Shinichi were playing with the kids closer to her.

"I hope the antidote effect runs out soon." She sighed and felt something swimming under her. It grabbed her and pulled her under water before she could defend herself. Shiho opened her eyes and saw one of the guys that were harassing her earlier swimming away – then she noticed that he had took her top bikini away.

' _Damn those pricks,'_ she thought and resurfaced with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

The strawberry blonde secretly swam to Subaru who was the closest to her so she could ask for help.

"S-Subaru-san…" she quietly whispered behind the older male. Subaru turned his face and saw her submerged in water – only her blushing head were above water.

"What's wrong Aimi-san? You can stand up here… The water only goes up to your waist." He smiled at the embarrassed teen.

"I can't," she mumbled.

"Why?" Subaru adjusted his glasses and tilted his head.

"I lost my top bikini." She softly spoke and turned around so he couldn't look anymore. The older male jaw dropped in surprise and dropped his glasses in water. Shiho quickly fished it up and gave it back to him while she was as red as a tomato.

"Please help me…" as soon as she muttered that out Subaru laid his eyes on a yacht with the previous met group of males. And one of them was holding what seemed to be a black top bikini piece.

"Let's go somewhere." Subaru whispered in her ears and took her to a closed private beach surrounded by rocks so she could hide until he gets her top back.

 **Private Yacht.**

"I can't believe you actually did that." One of the guys laughed as he slapped his leg in amusement one of his friend caused.

"Yeah, that was way too easy." The bikini thief grinned and lifted Shiho's bikini up as if it was a trophy of some sort.

"A hot milf like her totally deserves us, man." The last male spoke and took a big sip of beer that he was holding when he suddenly heard a noise at the end of the yacht.

The three males ran to the source of the noise and saw Okiya Subaru all wet – he swam all the way out here.

"I told you to fuck off… Did I not?" he glared at the group with killing intent and cracked his knuckles.

"So what? You don't own her!" the beer holding male yelled and the other two agreed. The baby pink hair male slowly walked towards them as his killing intent grew stronger each step.

"That's true I don't own her… But I don't need anyone's permission to do something nice for the girl I love." He angrily hissed and beat the thugs half dead then took back her top bikini and left the yacht.

 **Isolated beach.**

Shiho was sitting on the beach as she hugged her knees close so she is not exposed if someone decided to sneak up.

As she patiently waited for the older male on the beach she thought of how nice Okiya Subaru was – even if he was playing with her like what happened the other day. He completely surprised her – she didn't know he was capable of handling a girl like that.

"This is taking a while," she mumbled and buried her face in her knees. She heard someone walking closer and closer to her – she nervously hid herself behind one of the rocks so she wouldn't be discovered.

Subaru quietly emerged from behind the stone with a black top bikini in his hand. When Shiho realized it was Subaru – she quickly ran to him with her arms covering her breasts. The older male gave her missing top bikini back to the young teen – she happily accepted and turned around to put her bikini back on.

Subaru walked closer to the smaller female and hugged her from behind – he leaned closer to her right ear as he noticed she was blushing again.

"Do I get a reward, my Queen?" he hummed and kissed her ear.

"Never." She smirked and gently pushed the older male away. Shiho grabbed his hand and started running back to the group with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Subaru-san."

* * *

 **Beach 1 PM.**

When the pair got back to their spot while still holding hands – the others were already eating the lunch Ran carefully packed for everyone.

"Aimi-neechan! Look at what I found!" Ayumi jumped and showed Shiho a pretty shell she found in the sand earlier. The older female smiled and looked at the shell as she listened to the younger girl's theories that it was mermaid scales or a dragon scales.

When Tooru noticed that Shiho was holding hands with Subaru – he quickly took her unoccupied hand and pulled her down so she could sit beside him so Subaru sat on her other side.

' _Not again,'_ she thought

"R-Ran. Could this be a love triangle?" Sonoko whispered softly so only Ran would hear her thoughts. Ran blushed and nodded in agreement although something deep in her heart was against the idea of Shiho being surrounded by males like that.

"I wished Kaito Kid and Makoto-san would sandwich me like that too…" Sonoko quietly grinned to her friend and saw how Ran was eye was transfixed at the strawberry blonde.

' _Wait a minute,'_ she thought.

"Ran. Are you…" The light brunette muttered and shook her friend's shoulder to get her out of her thoughts.

"W-What is it, Sonoko?" Ran answered nervously and started eating the sandwiches. Sonoko looked at her suspiciously and ate onigiris – something was on Ran's mind for sure but she just couldn't figure it out.

"Ran-san, the food is delicious! I wish I could sell these and Poirot Café!" Tooru commented and took a small piece of tamagoyaki with chopsticks then move it close to Shiho's mouth.

"Try it, Aimi-chan. Say ah." He smiled lovingly at the blushing biochemist. She hesitated at first but she slowly opened her mouth – Tooru was watching her plumped lips as it parted.

' _So erotic,'_ he thought and licked his lips.

However Shinichi was watching their actions and got pissed at how she would let her guard down like that. He went in and ate the egg in between Tooru's chopsticks.

"You're right, Amuro-san! It's so good!" He slyly grinned as he chewed the fried egg Tooru was supposed to give to Shiho.

"What-What are you doing, Conan-kun?!" the dark skinned detective annoyingly smiled and pinched the smaller boy's cheeks. He always interrupted them at the best moments – smart boy.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**

Sometimes I wonder how Akai doesn't smoke so much when he is outside as Okiya Subaru. A certain individual I know would bang his head on a wall until he dies if he doesn't get a cig every 30 minutes and seeing throughout the series Akai is a heavy smoker. Also drinking age in Japan is 20 but nobody listens anyway so let's make it 16 – reasons for later.

(before people get angry 16 is the legal drinking age in my country)

* * *

 **Chapter six:** **Summer Sherry Tart**

 **Beach 2 PM.**

"Genta-kun! You ate my share of sandwiches! You're so mean!" Mitsuhiko cried as he looked at his now empty plate.

"I was hungry… Sorry" Genta laughed as he petted his bloating belly. Shiho softly smiled at the kids – spending time with them as Haibara Ai was something she really loved. It made up for the lost time she had to sacrificed as a kid to study.

"Aimi-neechan, let's build sand castle." Ayumi whispered into Shiho's ear to break away her thoughts. She saw the older female smiling sadly at Genta and Mitsuhiko just now and got an idea. Perhaps more playtime would cheer her up.

Shinichi, Shiho and the kids were happily building different shapes of sand castles near the water. Shinichi was building something that looked like a football, Genta was building sand eel while drooling, Mitsuhiko was building a castle with Ayumi, and Shiho was building a cute sand rabbit.

"Do you like animals, Aimi-chan?" Tooru spoke to the strawberry blonde as he made his way to her along with Ran, Sonoko, and Subaru.

"Maybe…" Shiho looked away shyly. Ran and Sonoko smiled and looked at the kids' sand works. Genta amused everyone how he always had eel in his mind and Mitsuhiko and Ayumi's castle surprised the older pair. It was impressive even for them.

"Haibara, you have something on your face." Shinichi mumbled as he looked at what seemed to be dried seaweed stuck on her cheek. He reached out and caressed her cheek before wiping the seaweed away. Shiho blushed at his sudden movements and attracted Tooru's attention.

"Ah!" Tooru yelled and tripped over Shinichi's sand football and destroyed it as he fall. Ran and Sonoko rushed over to help the dark skinned male get up. Of course it wasn't an accident – if the shrunken detective can ruin his moment then he can too.

"Sorry, Conan-kun. I lost my balance." He smirked to the angry smaller detective.

' _Just you watch, Amuro.'_ Shinichi thought.

"Everyone, Amuro-san said he will treat you shaved ice." He smiled deviously to the kids. Genta was the first one to jump on Tooru and immediately demand shaved ice. Ayumi pulled the dark skinned detective towards the shop and Mitsuhiko pushed.

' _Damn you!'_ Tooru thought with a small teardrop forming in his left eyes.

Shinichi watched the dark skinned detective being pulled away in happiness – one down and one left.

"I don't like sweets so I'm fine." Subaru knew exactly what Shinichi was thinking – getting rid of him wont be easy.

 **Beach 4 PM.**

It had been almost twelve hours since Subaru had touched a cigarette – his nicotine level was getting really low. He was getting restless and annoyed at everything around him but seeing Shiho smiled helped him a little. However it wasn't enough.

Shinichi had noticed the older male's nicotine withdrawal signs – perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

"Subaru-san, there is a convenient store 5 minutes away from here." He smirked and pointed in the direction towards the store and snickered, "they sell good cigarettes."

Subaru was tempted but leaving her alone with such a sly guy like Shinichi wasn't an option.

"Then let's go together. We need to buy more juices anyway." Shiho whispered and stood up then brush all the sand off her. The shrunken detective looked at her in shock.

' _Stop ruining my plan. Gosh darn it, Shiho. Take a hint!'_ He thought.

The older male gave Shinichi an evil smirk with a hint of victory – Shinichi had to come up with a new plan.

They walked back to their spot and saw Kogorou sitting and drank his last can of beer and was possibly in a sour mood.

"What's wrong, Mouri-san?" Shiho asked.

"I have been waiting here for so long for you to come back! I ran out of cigarettes hours ago!" he hissed at the trio and stood up to prepare to go to the convenient store.

"Then Subaru-san can go with you, Uncle! He needs cigarettes too…" Shinichi giggled mischievously to Subaru. But before the older male could protest the idea he was already dragged away by slightly drunk Kogorou.

' _Finally…'_ the shrunken detective thought and sighed.

After he was 100% sure that he was truly alone with the strawberry blonde girl – he quietly snuggled closer to her and to his surprise she didn't react or told him off like usual. Her gaze was fixed at the mellow orange of the horizon. Cool breeze glazed her delicate skin and played with her hair as she smiled lovingly.

Shinichi blushed at the sight of her never-ending beauty – he could feel his heart throbbed as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. The shrunken teen clutched his chest and looked at her one more time.

"Haibara…" he whispered.

The strawberry blonde turned her head to the shrunken teen that was blushing and fidgeting nervously.

"Do you have to use the restroom or something?" Shiho blurted out and ruined the mood in one go. Shinichi sighed heavily and grabbed her head with his small hands then intensely stared into her emerald eyes.

"Why do you have to ruin it every time I set the mood up." He complained and pressed her cheeks together, which made her face looked like a fish.

"Gobble. Gobble." She sarcastically added.

' _For God sake,'_ Shinichi rolled his eyes at her remarks and smacked his lips and hers. He watched red tint appeared on her face in satisfaction – Tooru had his chance. Now she will have to take him seriously.

Shiho quickly pushed the shrunken teen away and hid her reddened face in her palms. Her heart was throbbing like crazy. How could he be so bold?

"Pervert detective." She mumbled.

* * *

Kogorou and Subaru returned to the spot with three big bags full of beer cans – Subaru looked quite satisfied with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Chilly beach waves and cold beers… mmmm heaven." Kogorou happily hummed as he sat down on the blanket.

"Aren't you already at a drinking age, girl? Want a beer?" the former policeman spoke as he opened his can of beer and tossed one to Subaru.

Shiho nodded and took one can from one of the bags and started drinking with the older males. Subaru was surprised that she actually would drink alcohol at all – especially when she always kept Professor Agasa in diet.

"Dad! You can't just drink like that! It was supposed to be you who drives us home!" Ran yelled when she saw the old detective drank a can of beer in one go.

"Sorry, I forgot!" he laughed loudly and opened another can. Ran angrily pinched his ears and sat down beside him with Sonoko and the kids.

"I can drive so it's okay." Tooru smiled and squeezed himself in between the shrunken detective and Shiho. He leaned closer to the biochemist with a smile and saw her give him a wink.

' _Another tease?'_ he thought.

"Ah! Aimi-neechan is drinking too…" Ayumi mumble and snuggled close to the older female. Shiho beamed with happiness as the smaller girl put her head on her lap and grew drowsy – the kids played all day today so it was expected.

* * *

Beach 8 PM.

"I can't believe you three finished three bags full of alcohol…" Shinichi complained as he saw drunk Kogorou does his drunk man laugh and dance. Subaru was a strong drinker so he wasn't effected as much but Shiho was.

When someone with a mature personality like Shiho started to get drunk all hell with break lose. And everyone seemed to understand immediately when she started to tease the shrunken detective harsher than usual.

"Why are you such a pervert, Kudo-kun." She harshly spoke and pulled the shrunken detective to her.

' _Kudo?'_ Ran thought and quietly observed Shiho and Conan.

"Tell me why?!" she yelled and shook Shinichi until he saw stars. "And you! Why are you so suspicious and a lolicon!" she pointed at Subaru and made him choke on his beer. Tooru laughed his heart out when he heard what Shiho called the baby pink haired male. "You too, Amuro-san! You always send weird texts and nudes!"

Tooru nearly fainted when she said that out loud – now he will be labelled a pervert for real. Shinichi slapped Tooru's back and laughed like a maniac. All of them deserved it.

"I think it's time we go home…" Ran whispered as the group agreed.

* * *

 **In front of Professor's House 10 PM.**

"Get her inside safely, see you!" Sonoko grinned and closed the van door.

Subaru was holding drunken Shiho up with her arms around his neck – he never knew she was this bad drunk.

"Subaru-san, you smell like a bar." She giggled as she tried to fish out her keys to her home but failed horribly. Subaru watched her struggled and softly smile at her cute actions.

"What am I supposed to say to that, Aimi-san." He whispered and took out the key for her – how can she be this clumsy when she is drunk.

"Don't fall asleep yet. We are almost there…" The older male opened the door and dragged her almost lifeless body to her bed.

Subaru gently placed her body on the bed and tucked her under the blanket then sat on the Professor's bed.

He quietly sat there and took off his glasses as he looked at the sleeping Shiho. The moonlight touched her soft skin as she laid in the bed innocently – how can this small girl be full of sarcasm.

"Good night, princess." He whispered in her ear and removed her wig and placed in on her nightstand.

"Don't go…" Shiho grabbed Subaru's hand before he could leave and pulled him in bed with her.

"Don't leave me like Akemi…" she cried and snuggled close to the older male. Unable to find the right words to comfort the fragile girl – he could only wipe her tears away and hugged her close.

"Subaru… You're so warm." Shiho buried her face in his chest and put the blanket over him as well.

"Good night…"

* * *

 **Next morning.**

"Urrrrrrrrggggggggghhh… What a horrible morning…" She groaned and felt someone in the bed sleeping. It was Okiya Subaru.

' _It can't be.'_ She thought and began to panicked. She didn't remember anything last night since her tenth can of beer. Worst yet her wig was on the nightstand. Did he see her?

She quickly regained her cool as she heard the older male started to wake up and quickly put the wig back on then hid behind Professor's bed with only her head visible.

"Good morning, Aimi-san." His raspy voice rang in her ears and made her blush like a tomato. She gave the older male an angry glare in return.

"I knew you were a pervert but I never thought you would take advantage of me like this." The strawberry blonde hissed. Subaru smirked and instantly understood why she was acting like that – she didn't remember what happened.

"But it was you who pulled me in bed last night…" He smiled seductively and brushed his hair up.

"W-What!?" Shiho yelled.

"Don't worry nothing happened. We just slept and that's it." He giggled and ruffled her head. The older male stood up from the bed and walked to the front door but stopped before he completely left the house.

"You were cute last night." He said softly and winked. Shiho threw all the pillows she had on the bed at the cunning older male

"L-LOLICON!"

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**

The backstory of the black opal is purely fiction something I made up. Everyone is OOC if everyone hasn't noticed by now. I hope people who stayed enjoy my way of fucking with everyone/characters – because I myself love it. Imagining what they would do if they were put in those situations.

This chapter is shorter than the rest.

* * *

 **Chapter seven: Magic Mini Sherry Pavlovas**

A week had passed since Shiho took the antidote and she had yet to go back to the small body. Professor Agasa came home last night and was filled in with what happened after he left – he was shocked because he thought she was a burglar at first.

Luckily it's summer vacation so they told the kids that Haibara Ai went to visit her parents abroad and her "big sister" came in to take care of the Professor instead.

The doorbell echoed in the house as she was drinking her morning coffee. She sighed heavily as she put on her wig and went to open the door.

There stood Sonoko and Ran waiting for her – she invited them inside and served them tea and juices at the living room sofa.

"Did you see that Kaito Kid is planning a heist tonight?" Sonoko lovingly smiled as she went into her dream world of Kaito Kid chasing her in a field of blooming flowers.

"He will steal Black Opal that belonged to a long forgotten Chinese Dynasty recently discovered by Suzuki's foundation! Apparently it was called 'Lover's Sky'. The ancient story of the gem was: a princess was shunned from her family who accused her of adultery and sent to a dark cave where she was meant to die and as she wondered deeper in the cave she met an unnamed man and fell in love as the time goes. There they found a piece of black opal and later the man used it to proposed to the princess and they lived happily ever after." The light brunette explained with a smug look on her face – she was so proud of herself that she knew something that was not publicly known.

"So when is the heist?" Ran asked the teen as she drank orange juice. Normally Shiho wouldn't be so interested in Kaito Kid as much as Shinichi and Sonoko but this time was different. She needed to find out if the card she received from Mystery Kaito a few days ago was legit.

"Tonight at 8 PM at Uncle's Masquerade ball - that's what the police deciphered from his calling card." The brunette snickered. "That's why we are here to invite you, Aimi-chan." Ran added.

Shiho cupped her chin and thought what she was going to do with the dress but the light brunette already knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry about the dress – for tonight only we can use my Aunt's wardrobe!" Sonoko giggled happily and grabbed both Ran's and Shiho's arms and dragged them out of the house.

* * *

 **Haido Grand Hotel 7 PM**

Sonoko, Ran, Conan, Kogorou, and Shiho arrived safely at the ball and were on their way to greet Sonoko's Uncle: the Host of tonight's Masquerade Party. As they made their way through the crowd Shiho could feel people were staring at her female companions.

She couldn't blame them because Ran and Sonoko were really stunning tonight – she felt like the two overshadowed her. But She didn't mind – she didn't want to be the centre of everyone's attention.

After they had properly greeted Sonoko's uncle Shiho got separate from the group and tried to get back to them. However the ballroom was big so searching for them in the crowd will take hours. She sighed and walked towards restroom to adjust her gown.

Lost in thoughts Shiho failed to spot a waiter walking towards her in hurry and crashed into him. The waiter grabbed her waist before she could fall on the floor – surprised by the act a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she stood up again.

"Are you alright?" the waiter smiled.

Shiho corrected her dressed and looked up at the source of the voice and saw a handsome male with a black masquerade mask smiling at her. Unaffected by his charm she nodded and continued to walk to the restroom.

The black gown she wore fitted her perfectly – she completely took his breath away with just one look.

When her figure completely disappeared from the waiter's sight he put his left hand in his pockets and brushed his hair upward with the other hand.

"You look so gorgeous tonight. It makes me want to steal you away even more." He smirked.

* * *

The waiter was long gone when Shiho came out of the restroom – she didn't expect him to stay either. There was something about him that piqued her interest after what she saw – he reminded her of someone.

The strawberry blonde went back to the ball area and spotted the shrunken detective along with Ran and Sonoko.

"Sorry, I got lost." She spoke.

Ran and Sonoko turned around and checked if she was okay because they heard a rumour that someone was going around and intentionally hitting people. When they were sure she wasn't hurt – Sonoko started to lecture her not to get separated like that.

Without a warning all the lights in the hall went out – in the darkness Shiho heard Shinichi's small footsteps running after something. Shiho was positive that it was Kaito Kid that the shrunken detective ran after in the dark so she quickly ran after the shrunken detective and caught up to the pair on the roof. It looked like they were fighting with cards and deflated football on the ground. Kaito Kid was smiling to the shrunken detective when he noticed Shiho standing at the exit door.

"We meet again, my lady." He bowed.

The strawberry blonde glared at the phantom thief and took out the card she received from Mystery Kaito show. He was surprised and honoured that she was still holding the card.

"Is this one of your cards?" she hissed at the grinning thief. He jumped forward and landed in front of the strawberry haired teen.

"Kaito, in your service ." His voice gave her chills as blush started to appear on her face. She pushed him away and dodged the incoming ball Shinichi kicked with his powered up shoes. Kaito couldn't step aside in time so his white top hat got knocked off – he stood back up and ruffled his brown hair locks with a smile. Kid kneeled down in front of Shiho and put Black Opal in her hand.

"To my beloved," he kissed her delicate hand and made Shinichi boiled with anger. Touching her so freely like was unforgivable.

"Until next time, my lady, Mr detective." The thief winked and jumped off the building then glided away on his white hang glider.

' _What a weird person,'_ she thought.

"Stop letting your guard down like that, Haibara." The shrunken teen hissed at the taller female and started to walk back inside before Shiho stopped him.

"But I know you will come rescue me, partner." She smirked and gave Black Opal to Shinichi. He clicked his tongue in embarrassment because that statement was true but he wished she would call him something else and just her partner.

* * *

 **Day after Kaito Kid heist**

Shiho had promised Ayumi to go to the mall with her to buy new collection of summer clothes. She loved the small girl as a little sister she never had and wondered if this was what Akemi was feeling when she was looking after her when she was small.

The pair strolled happily in the shopping mall unable to notice that three shadowy figures were tailing them not so far behind.

"Aimi-neechan! Look at that giant teddy bear! It's as big as you," Ayumi giggled as she looked through the window. Shiho was not given a teddy bear in any period of her life – she was always so busy with studying and research.

' _C-Cute. I want it,'_ she thought.

The fluffy bear charmed Ayumi but not as much Shiho who was wishing she could be in its arm forever. The small girl looked at the biochemist sparkling eyes and got an idea – she will buy two small teddy bear phone charm so they can match and so she disappeared in to the store.

When Shiho regained her composure and couldn't see Ayumi anywhere – she began to panic. What if she was kidnapped? What if the organization got hold of her?

A train of thoughts came into her mind and she looked around in terror – as she started to dial Shinichi for assist she felt a small tuck on her skirt. It was Ayumi.

"Ayumi! Where did you go!? I was so worried…" The strawberry blonde grabbed the smaller girl's shoulder with a concerned look on her face.

"I-I just wanted a matching phone charm with Aimi-neechan…" the smaller girl mumbled with teary eyes and showed her two small teddy bear phone charm she bought – Shiho sighed with petted the small girl.

"I'm sorry… but please don't just disappear like that. Let's go together, okay?"

* * *

"Why are we tailing them like this, Amuro-san?" Shinichi sighed and looked at the older male who was hiding behind a column so the other pair wouldn't spot him.

"I'm not tailing them… Papa is just worried." Tooru muttered and pretended to read newspaper.

"Since when did you become a dad…" the shrunken detective rolled his eyes in irritated manner. He was slightly anxious after the thought of Shiho and Tooru being 'papa' and 'mama' – he wont let that happen as long as he lives.

In front of the teddy bear store where the girls were at earlier stood a young man with black sunglasses. Shinichi immediately noted that he was very suspicious when the male was looking left and right before entering the store.

The shrunken teen ran to the store and peaked through the glass door and saw him buying the big teddy bear Shiho was looking at earlier. Shinichi hid himself as the mysterious teen exited the store with a big smile on his face.

' _It can't be…'_ he thought.

Thinking that the suspicious male was buying the big teddy for Shiho was a stretch – after all Shinichi never seen her interact with someone who looked like this guy.

* * *

Shiho and Ayumi continued to walk in the mall holding hands – they looked like a happy single mom family. Where ever she goes she always attracted wolves. She could feel people were starting to talk about her and Ayumi.

"Ayumi… Let's go home after we eat some cake, okay?" Shiho spoke as she looked through the cake menu.

"Eh… But I thought we could go to Big Osaka merchandise store after this." Ayumi frowned her brows and went inside the café. Shiho knew there was a game coming up with Big Osaka against Tokyo Spirits however she couldn't risk being seen on national television. Especially when she looks like this.

The strawberry blonde felt sad with the thought of not seeing Higo Ryusuke live and ate her cake in silence.

"I guess we could go… Then we have to go home right after that. Okay?" she smiled to the smaller girl who was eating cake in bliss.

"Yes, mam!" Ayumi giggled.

* * *

' _ANGEL!'_ Tooru and Shinichi thought in unison.

"Look at her eat that cake. Gosh, I wish that was me." Tooru whispered and looked at the female pair in the café.

"What? You want to eat the cake?" Shinichi snickered at the older male.

"Conan-kun…" Toru sighed.

* * *

 **Merchandise Store**

Shiho bought an adult size Big Osaka number 9 shirt – Higo Ryusuke's number. She would love to have Ryusuke sign it for her so she could treasure it forever. On the other hand Ayumi bought a new Tokyo Spirits shirt – the last one was accidentally torn when she was playing football with the Detective Boys.

"Aimi-neechan, are you going to come watch the match with us the day after tomorrow?" she spoke and looked for new keychains the store had put for sale.

"I don't think so… I'm not found of possibly exposing myself on National TV." Shiho sadly smiled and went to the smaller girl across the store.

"Even Professor is going to come… you will be alone in the house." Ayumi softly whispered to the strawberry blonde as she tried the newest released design cap.

"It's okay. I'm used to it… Besides I think I have a slight fever too." The older female spoke and she picked up one of Ryusuke keychain and lovingly caressed the doll.

"Ayumi can come over to take care of big sister!" Ayumi beamed with happiness and noticed the strawberry blonde holding the keychain.

"Aimi-neechan likes Higo-san too? Ai-chan also loves him." The smaller brunette giggled and showed Shiho a picture of 'Haibara Ai' with blush on her face while being petted by Higo Ryusuke.

"Yeah… I love him." Shiho smiled.

* * *

Outside the store were three suspicious figures: Tooru, Shinichi, and mystery sunglasses guy from earlier. Shinichi snuck his listening device inside Ayumi's hoodie just so they could 'be worried' more closely and heard what Shiho was talking about.

"Is it alright if I accidentally kill Higo-bastard?" Tooru angrily groaned and ripped his newspaper in half.

"Intentional 'accident' is planned murder, Amuro-san." Shinichi sighed. "I think it's just celebrity crush anyway."

"Papa wont' forgive mama for cheating." Tooru cried.

"Let's just go home before you do anything irrational." The shrunken detective muttered and pulled the older male home.

* * *

 **On the way home 8 PM**

It was summer and yet the temperature difference during day and night was big – both of the girls were starting to freeze as they walked home together.

As they walked through the alley they heard two married couple severely argue in distant and grew closer as they walk.

"I'm divorcing you, Jerk! I can't believe you gambled away all my savings!" A female voice broke as sounds of plates cracking and crashing.

"It's just a big gamble. That's all... Stop freaking out! I'm leaving you anyway." A deep male voice spoke as a sound of door opening was heard.

Shiho was getting more concerned each step they took – they must pass this alley after all. She hoped they don't start to stab each other. Then they arrived at the house that was the source of the noise.

"Just leave! Don't come back!" the wife yelled and threw a bucket full of cold water to the soon to be ex-husband but he dodged and it hit Shiho instead.

 _'Not like this.'_ She thought.

"Look, this is not my business however you shouldn't throw stuff at people. Thank you." Shiho annoying groaned to the couple and continued to Ayumi's flat.

"You can come dry yourself at Ayumi's place, Aimi-neechan." The small girl suggested and pointed at her flat. They had arrived.

"It's okay. Professor's house is not far so I'm fine. See you, Ayumi-chan." She softly whispered and left.

' _My temperature will definitely raise.'_ Shiho thought and opened the house door and saw in the hallway laid the big teddy bear she was looking at earlier at the mall.

She walked closer to the bear cautiously – it was big enough for a grown man to hide inside after all. What if some pervert dressed up and hid inside her house?

Shiho stopped in front of the bear and poke the bear hard enough to tip it over. It seemed like she was wrong about the pervert dressing up part. But who did this?

The strawberry blonde sat down on the massive teddy bear's lap and beamed with happiness.

 _'So fluffy,'_ she thought.

She wrapped the bear's big arms around her and heard a card falling out. She looked at the mysterious white card – it was Kaito Kid's card.

"Another one?" Shiho heavily exhaled and picked the card up. One side of the card was Kid's infamous logo and the other side had nothing but a big heart drawn on it.

"Thank you Mr Phantom Thief." She whispered and grew drowsy in the bear's arms. She could not resist the soft and comfortable bear and fell asleep in its arms – completely forgot to change her wet clothes for something warm.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

Guest: I ship Subaru and Shiho so hard (to the point I believed they were meant for each other from the very bottom of their existence lol no hate) but after knowing they are related is a turn off but it doesn't stop me from shipping lul. I also like the idea of Shiho was supposed to be Shuichi's girl from the start – she was his original goal too for god sake. And there could have had some epic reunion after Black Organization's downfall but Akemi is there to boost Shuichi's motivation of bringing the org down along with the disappearance of his father. Also the alcohol part is true – even if the drinking age is 18 or 20 nobody gives a shet. Younglings will drink so let them drink. I was just saying it and saving it for later wink wink.

 **[Spoiler]**

End note: Have anyone read Zero's Tea Time? I'm not sure if I would be into Azusa/Amuro thing… Since it's a spin-off but it's also supervised by Gosho. Wiki said their relationship is pure professional but then again… darn it. Especially in the latest movie Rei said, "My lover is in Japan." It means one: he has a lover, two: possible appearance later in the chapters or it has already appeared but we were not given any clues. Most of the movies are not canon but sometimes in some elements they are. I'm so angry and confused (¬､¬)

I also have been sniffing around in forums and I fear what Gosho is going to do with Ai/Shiho – even every minor character is paired off but her love is one-sided. I swear to god if he kills her off I go commit not alive. Dramatic and meaningful death or not baby girl deserves more than just die off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:**

I rewatched the whole series and I realised that Subaru isn't baby pink haired (lol). But well let's roll with it this way since I have been calling him that since the beginning of the fanfiction it would be weird to change it in the middle.

* * *

 **Chapter eight: Sherry Cream Puff**

 **Professor's House**

"Are you sure you can be alone, Ai-kun?" Professor Agasa spoke as he took out the thermometer out of Shiho who was tucked under her thick blanket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's my fault for sleeping in wet clothes." Shiho mumbled.

"Well, I told Shinichi to come over and check on you later." The older scientist said as he packed away the thermometer and gave Shiho a hot chocolate cup he made.

"I will be back later tonight. If the meeting goes well – I will be able to sell my invention and we will go for some celebration!" he laughed and walked out of the door.

Shiho sighed and looked the empty ceiling – finally peace and quiet. Professor had been building and fixing his newest invention since five in the morning. All that noise intensified her headache and fever however it all stopped when he realized she had fever.

Wrapped in thick blanket she moved to the living room's sofa and turned on the TV for interesting topics – maybe Higo Ryusuke will be featured in some programs. The game with Tokyo Spirits against Big Osaka is tomorrow so it was not weird to see interviews with big players.

After five minutes channel surfing she came across Korean afternoon soap opera. Shiho was not so invested in watching Romance and Drama as much as her deceased sister – before her death she had always been interested in Action and Hero movies. She wanted to be pulled away and saved by a hero who would come running when she would be put in dangerous situations. Akemi had her own knight in shining armour, Moboroshi Dai – she trusted him to protect her and yet he betrayed her.

Shinichi would fit her hero description so perfectly but he was so invested in his childhood friend: Ran. She knew that Shinichi and Ran had mutual romantic feelings and yet he was acting all sappy on the beach. What was he thinking?

"When is my knight in shining armour going to appear…" she sighed and heard the doorbell rang.

' _Better not be the pervert next door,'_ she thought and put on her wig then opened the door. There stood Ayumi with a bag full of baked sweets with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Aimi-neechan! Mommy baked a lot of sweets this morning so I thought I could share with you for taking me out to shop yesterday." She whispered.

Shiho softly smiled at the smaller girl and crouched in front of her, "are you perhaps my knight in shining armour?"

Ayumi tilted her head to the side – she had no idea what the older female was talking about.

"If you need help – you can always ask Ayumi and Detective Boys for help!" she said proudly and threw her fists in the air.

"Thank you…" Shiho smiled and let Ayumi inside the house. The young brunette ran to the living room and saw the thick blanket on the sofa. She looked at the older female who was preparing for snacks and hot chocolate for her – she noticed that Shiho was looking like she would faint any second.

Ayumi ran to the strawberry blonde and pulled on her nightgown, "Is Aimi-neechan feeling under the weather?"

"Yes, I'm not at my best condition right now," Shiho mumbled and poured two cups of hot chocolate. The young brunette bitterly looked down at her feet – Shiho got sick because they stayed out for so long and encountered the bickering couple.

Shiho immediately knew what the small fragile girl was thinking about and petted her with a smile.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I just forgot to change when I got home." The strawberry blonde whispered and put all the sweet pastry on a plate then handed it over to smaller girl.

Ayumi instantly cheered up and took the plate from her then ran to the living room as Shiho followed close with a tray with two cups of hot chocolate.

Both of the girls sat down and ate snacks as they watched the soap opera however Shiho was wrapped in thick blanket and looked like a caterpillar.

"You look like a caterpillar, Aimi-neechan." Ayumi giggled then sat down on the older female's lap and wrapped herself in the blanket as well.

"Now it feels like we are in an igloo." She added.

Shiho smiled at the smaller girl's effort on trying to cheer her up and wondered if she was as cute when she was smaller.

Forty minutes passed since they sat in the blanket and watched the Korean soap opera – it was tear jerking. Shiho was immune to the sappy scenes but Ayumi is a young girl – it swayed her so easily.

"I can't believe the male just left her like that… She loves him so much and yet…" she cried.

"He was trying to protect her from the danger he brought with him, Ayumi." Shiho whispered and wiped away the brunette's tears from behind.

"B-But… he could at least told her…" Ayumi turned around and looked at the older female. Shiho was clearly affected by the story of the soap opera – it sounded weirdly familiar to her.

Before Ayumi could say another word she saw the older female's emerald orbs trembling and sad smile was formed – she was on the verge of crying.

"Why would you leave…" the strawberry blonde bit her lips in frustrations and felt a small hand on her head.

"When Ayumi is sad – mommy always pet me and it makes me feel way better." The small brunette smiled and petted the older female to calm her down.

Shiho let out a long exhale and pinched the younger girl's cheeks, "who said I'm sad. I'm just feeling feverish. That's all."

"Then I will make you another hot chocolate! Wait here!" Ayumi grinned and ran to the kitchen with Shiho's cup in her hand.

' _I should stop making her worried,'_ Shiho thought and switched the channel to Gomera rerun instead – no more sappy drama that would make her have flashbacks.

Shinichi opened the front door and came into the house expecting Shiho to be alone but then he laid eyes on Ayumi. His earn-her-affections plan was ruined before he could execute it.

"Are you feeling better yet, Haibara?" he said and put down a lunch bag from Poirot Café. "Amuro-san couldn't come yet so he packed sandwiches for you."

Ayumi came back with an extra hot chocolate cup for Shinichi and went back to sit on Shiho's lap and wrapped by the blanket.

"Isn't it hot like that?" the shrunken detective muttered as he looked at the caterpillar pair. Both girls looked at each other and smiled, "It's nice and comfy!" Ayumi giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Shinichi sighed and took a sip of chocolate. He looked at the strawberry blonde in secret as they continued to watch Gomera rerun – she was looking way better than what Professor had told him on the phone. He also wished it was him that was on her lap instead of Ayumi – small body did have advantage like that.

"Do you want Ran to come over and make dinner for you?" he spoke. Shiho shook her head and sarcastically smiled, "No, thank you. I don't want to borrow your wife."

"She is not my wife!" he yelled as he blushed. Ayumi pouted when she heard what Shiho said – Ran was not his wife. She wanted it to be her instead.

Evening hours was creeping in as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon – it's time for Ayumi to go home.

"I will walk you home, Ayumi." Shinichi muttered as he put on his shoes together with the small girl. She seemed excited to be walking with the shrunken detective. It didn't need rocket science to figure out why she was so happy – but a certain oblivious detective does.

"Aimi-neechan, we will come again tomorrow before we go to watch the football match. Don't be sad again, okay?" Ayumi reached out and held the older female's hand.

"I told you I wasn't sad." Shiho softly smiled and petted the young brunette.

"Well, if you need anything just call or go over to Subaru-san." Shinichi put his hands in his pocket with a smile.

After Shinichi and Ayumi left the house – Shiho went back to the sofa and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket. Feeling a little melancholy she turned off the TV and forced herself to sleep on the sofa.

Shiho woke up two hours later by the doorbell – it seemed like it had been ringing for a while. She opened the door and saw Tooru holding a basket full of fruits.

"Here. I still have urgent matter to attend so I can't stay longer. Get well soon baby girl." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Tooru winked and left in hurry.

"I'm not your baby girl…" Shiho slightly blushed at his sudden action and went inside the house then placed the fruit basket on the coffee table in the living room. But before she could sit down and relax in the empty moonlit house the doorbell rang again.

She sloppily dragged her feet against the cold hard floor towards the front door – who could it be at this hour?

She pulled the door opened and saw Okiya Subaru with a hot pot in his hands smiling at her.

"Professor called me to check on you so I made you some hot Chinese vegetable soup. It's good against cold." He whispered and walked inside the dark house. The baby pink haired male continued to the kitchen and poured two portions as he watch Shiho walked over to the sofa and wrapped herself in blanket then turned on the television.

"You didn't need to trouble yourself with me." She muttered.

"I don't mind. I was not doing anything important." He smiled and brought the two bowls of soup to the living room. Shiho took one of the bowls and started eating as soon as the older male sat down beside her. She was surprised that this time his food wasn't overcooked or undercooked – it was perfect.

"It's really good. It must have taken you a long time to make." She mumbled and took another spoon of soup. Subaru smiled at her and started eating with her.

"Why are you sitting with such a big blanket, Aimi-san." He asked and reached out to touch the blanket but Shiho gently slapped his hand away.

"I like it like this…" she shyly mumbled.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this…" he smirked and pulled the blanket away from her then pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms. Shiho softly shrieked when she could feel his hard muscles against her back and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"W-What are you trying to do?" she blushed and buried her face in her palms to hide her red face.

"I'm just trying to be your blanket." He giggled. Shiho clicked her tongue and let her body sink into his embraced.

"No, you are just a pervert…" she mumbled as the sound of her heartthrobs and his breath became louder than the TV.

' _How much does he smoke? He smells like a burnt firewood…'_ she thought as she peaked at the older male from below his chin. It pissed her off how unfazed he was when she was that close to him – wearing only thin fabric nightgown. She couldn't blame him though – he is way more experience with women judging from how he treated her before the tea party a week ago.

"How can you be so close to skimpy clothed female without caring?" she whispered and crossed her arm across her chest. The older male looked down at the strawberry blonde haired girl with a smile.

"Well… Let's see…" he paused and darted his eyes from her head to toes. "I prefer something skimpier… Like strings." He smirked and intensely looked in her eyes.

"Pervert!" Shiho yelled and shoved her hands in his face knocking his glasses off in embarrassment. Subaru grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hands and pinned her to the sofa.

"I also like feisty woman…" he slyly grinned and moved his face closer to her. Shiho panicked and head-butted the older male so hard that he fell flat on the floor. Towering over the baby pink haired male – Shiho stepped on his chest preventing him from standing up.

"Too bad… I'm not into dominant male." She smirked at the smiling Subaru under her feet. He grabbed his glasses and put it back on quietly.

"Well… Not that I mind being the submissive one. But are you sure you should be flashing me your underwear?" he grinned.

"Weirdo! Pervert!" she hissed and took her foot off the older male and sat down on the sofa then crossed her legs.

"You started it, my queen." He smiled as he got up and sat down on the sofa with Shiho pouting in his arms.

' _Professor is late,'_ she thought and picked up the remote and changed channel to late night sniper movie: Shooter. Shiho watched the movie with full interest and attention – it was so cool in her eyes.

"Don't you think the sniper is cool, Subaru-san?" she softly smiled as she watched the movie in barely noticeable excitement. The older male froze for a split second and adjusted his glasses.

"I guess…" he mumbled and placed his chin on top of her head – is this a trap to reveal his identity?

"No, I mean it. He has patience, intelligence, and skill. Don't you think it's sexy?" she happily whispered and unconsciously grabbed his right arm then buried her nose in his clothes.

' _Is she testing me?'_ he thought as he adjusted his glasses.

"Then what would you do if someone like him shows up?" Subaru muttered and pulled her closer to him. She was so absorbed in the movie she didn't notice how close they were.

"Hmm… I would want to be allies. That person would be dangerous to have as an enemy and I don't want a certain detective dog running after such a dangerous sniper." She softly smiled at the thought of the shrunken detective.

"Are you perhaps interested in learning how to snipe?" he softly spoke and dug his nose in her wig – he wished it wasn't there but if he took it off she will for sure kill him.

"Well, it would be an interesting skill to have but it would be no use to a biochemist like me." she smiled as her eyes sparkled with excitement when the protagonist of the movie shot a bottle 1.6 kilometres away.

"A biochemist, huh?" he smirked and buried his nose in her delicate shoulder – inhaling her scent.

"What about you, Subaru-san? Are you interested in learning it?" she asked the older male and finally noticed what he was doing to her while she was so absorbed in the movie. She grabbed his face with her left hand and tried to push him away however he was just smiling and didn't budge a centimetre.

"What are you doing, lolicon?" she hissed.

"Endorsing myself in my future girlfriend's scent." Subaru slyly smiled at the strawberry blonde who was blushing at his comment.

"W-What! Who wants to be your girlfriend, pervert?!" she struggled to free herself from the older male however he was simply too strong.

"We already spend a night together…" Subaru mumbled in her neck and could feel her increasing body temperature. Shiho blushed even more after the thought of them sleeping in each other's arms.

"It doesn't count!" she looked away shyly as her heart picked up the pace.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Professor Agasa stepped inside with a happy face and turned on the lights waving a check in the air. Without getting an answer from the biochemist he looked around and saw Subaru hugging her from behind as she tried to free herself.

"A-Am I interrupting something?" the Professor nervously laughed as the pair turned their head towards him.

"Help me, Professor. He is a grade A pervert." She hissed and tried to push the older male away.

"Subaru-kun… Please don't tease her." Agasa sighed and walked over to the sofa then sat on the opposite side of the pair.

Subaru smiled and let Shiho out of his arms then turned to face the professor. The strawberry haired clicked her tongue and sat down beside Subaru and crossed her arms on her chest.

"How did it go Professor?" Shiho asked.

"Kekeke… Look at this!" the old Professor grinned proudly and handed her the check of 5 million yen.

"You got a lot for such a stupid invention." Shiho smiled and gave back the check.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's invite everyone!" Agasa laughed.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

Guest: I guess watching the raw DC movie without much knowledge for Japanese language was a bad idea lol. I also grew up with DC as well – it was literally the first anime I ever tried to draw. We have come a long way and I really hope we get a good ending for Shiho not as a child because we get the reminder every now and then "I'm no longer a child/I'm not a child" etc. etc. I also loved Amuro/Shiho so much I was so devastated after the Azusa chapter – cri. I'm also rooting for Shiho falling in love with someone cool who knows her inside out and not just random dude that just pops up.

75aichan: tbh im not a fan of Azusa/Amuro. I really like Azusa and Kazami together for some reason – I think their personality match in one way or another. I can't also wait to see more interactions between Shiho and Shuuichi – I want to see her more. I feel like she is pushed in the background and it's sad since she is the most popular girls of all the polls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: build up chapter.**

Thank you for all the wonder full comments!

I want to change this to M-rated so much but if Shiho is intimate with all three characters – it makes her feel way off… I will think a bit more in to it.

Maybe in the next fanfiction I do I will just focus on one pair and make it M lol.

Ps.

I don't know any good alcohol.

* * *

 **Chapter nine: Sherry Butter Cake**

 **Professor's House 2 PM**

The house was filled with Detective Boys celebrating Big Osaka's victory while Shiho was reading a newest ComCom magazine with a smile. The gang and Professor Agasa had been to the stadium and watched the match. Shiho envied them because they got to watch it live while she couldn't and had to watch it at home instead.

"So… Where are we going to go?" she mumbled to the happy Professor. He turned to face her and cupped his chin.

"Well, I don't know yet!" he laughed.

Shiho slightly frowned at the Professor and turned on her laptop, "seaside camping, fancy restaurant, or renting a villa in the mountain – that's what I suggest."

"Renting a villa seems interesting! We haven't done that yet!" Ayumi popped up behind the sofa Shiho was sitting on. Shinichi walked to the strawberry female and sat down beside her, "yeah, a villa for a weekend sounds nice."

"Villa! Villa! Villa!" the first grader trio chanted happily.

* * *

 **Mountain Villa Friday 9 AM**

"I know it was my idea to come here but…" Shiho paused and annoyingly looked at two addition to the group Subaru and Tooru, "why did you have to invite these perverts?"

"Professor Agasa didn't mind that we tag along – besides I brought a lot of expensive alcohols for Professor to try…" Tooru smiled.

"And Professor also wanted to thank me for helping him so I bought a lot of barbeque ingredients." Subaru adjusted his glasses and took out four bags of food from his car with a smile.

Shiho exhaled in disbelieve – Professor just had to ruin her one weekend where no actual perverts would be present. And Shinichi was worse than the other two – he took the antidote and came as Conan's cousin 'Ryuu-niichan'. Shiho was against the idea but nothing could stop the shrunken teen.

After the introductions between Shinichi and Tooru went smoothly without any suspicions – Shiho and Shinichi sighed in reliefs. Tooru is especially keen to spot anything weird but the high school detective was used to play his role already.

Shiho made her way to the big living room inside the villa and noticed Ayumi looking at a piece of paper with a serious look on her face. The biochemist slowly walked to the younger girl and crouched in front of her.

"What are you looking at, Ayumi?" She whispered. Ayumi looked up at the older female and showed her the villa's blueprint. The place had one bathroom, one restroom, one big kitchen, one master bedroom, and four guests bedrooms. This place is truly luxurious down to the smallest thing inside and outside the house. Good thing Professor had sold the invention or this would take them several months to pay off.

"Ayumi was thinking of who is getting which rooms." Ayumi mumbled as the rest of the group walked inside the house with the luggage.

"I prefer my own room if that is possible." Subaru spoke and carried food bags to the kitchen as he walked pass the female pair.

"I would love to share room with Aimi-chan." Tooru grinned and surprised Subaru and Shinichi – they almost dropped the bags they were carrying. Before the jealous Shinichi could say anything Shiho turned her head to Tooru.

"No, thank you." She hissed to the dark skinned detective.

"Then I want my own room too…" Tooru sighed in disappointment and sat down on the living room's sofa. Shinichi walked over to Shiho and looked at the rooms available and crossed his arms.

"Then how about: Genta, Professor, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko share the master room. The rest gets one room each." He muttered. Shiho wanted to share room with Ayumi but she wouldn't be able to sleep with the wig on. She sadly looked at the younger female with a smile – maybe in the future it could happen without hiding anything from each other.

"I'm hungry…" Genta groaned as his stomach rumbled. Tooru stood up from the sofa with a smile, "then how about I make everyone Poirot special sandwiches?"

"Can you help me prepare them, Aimi-chan?" he asked and took the biochemist's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **Kitchen**

' _I feel like I'm being watched here…'_ she sighed as she noticed the dark skinned detective was keeping his eyes on her.

' _Was he not going to report to the Black Organization that he found Sherry alive? What is he planning?'_ she thought and washed salad leaves in silence.

It was true that Tooru was watching her every move but the reason was different than what Shiho had thought – he was just being a pervert.

"Say, Aimi-chan. Did you finish your school already?" He blurted out while cutting bread beside the biochemist. Shiho took a small glance at the smiling dark skinned detective and dried the salad she recently washed.

"Yes, I went to school in America. " She mumbled.

"Heh… so you never had a chance to wear school uniforms?" the older male grinned.

"You better not get funny ideas…" she smiled and splashed a bit water at Tooru. The older male laughed and played innocent.

"We will see." He winked and finished making sandwiches and arranged them nicely on the plates then took them to the living room. Shiho prepared cold drinks and followed the dark skinned detective.

When the first grader trio saw the pair walked towards the sofa with two big plates full of Poirot special sandwiches – they beamed with happiness.

"Sandwiches!" Genta grinned and watched Tooru placed down the plates on the table. Shiho put the drinks on the table and walked over to Ayumi then sat beside her.

"Let's open a bottle of wine to celebrate!" Tooru smiled and went out to his car to fetch all the alcohol he brought.

"It's still 10 AM…" Shinichi nervously laughed as Tooru walked back inside and placed a bottle of red wine on the table.

"It's three days celebration, Ryuu-kun. It's okay!" Tooru grinned and opened the bottle then poured into four wine glasses.

"I'm not going to drink after what happened last time." Shiho complained and drank orange juice instead.

"What happened last time, Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi asked curiously as she looked at the blushing older female who was recalling the memories of waking up beside Okiya Subaru.

"Nothing worth mentioning." She mumbled and saw the baby pink haired male smiling at her, which made her blush even more.

"You are as red as a tomato!" Genta laughed.

Shinichi was suspicious when he saw what just transpired – something definitely was fishy between Subaru and Shiho. The teen pulled Subaru and whispered in his ears, "What did you do, Akai-san?"

"Nothing much. We slept together that's all" he slyly grinned as he watched Shinichi's bubbly face changed into jealousy.

"We didn't do **that**. If that's what you are thinking about." Subaru added. "She was crying and missing her sister. I just stayed with her until she fell asleep and I was just as tired. It just happened."

"Is that so…" Shinichi mumbled and felt something hairy and fluffy breathing on his leg. He looked down and saw a white fuzzy dog painting.

"Where did you come from?" the teen detective lifted the small dog so the group could see – the trio and Shiho immediately took interest in the small creature.

"Cute little doggie!" the first grader yelled and jumped off the sofa then ran to the shrunken teen.

"Let me hold!" Ayumi smiled. Shinichi handed her the dog and walked to Shiho who was looking the opposite way.

"What's wrong? You normally did be all over cute animals like Ayumi." He muttered.

"Because those perverts will take advantage of the fact I like cute animals." She shyly whispered and looked at the dog from afar.

"I don't think they would take it that far…" Shinichi nervously smiled. Ayumi walked to the strawberry blonde and held the dog up to her face, "don't you think this doggie is cute, Aimi-neechan?"

"Maybe…" Shiho mumbled with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. Professor Agasa walked to the kids and petted the dog in Ayumi's hand, "but I wonder where it came from…"

"It's my dog, Haro. He was sleeping in the car up until now." Tooru smiled and sat down on the empty space beside Shiho with a smile, "I couldn't leave him all by himself for three days. Why don't you try petting him, Aimi-chan?"

Ayumi put the dog on Shiho's lap and looked at the older female – the biochemist lifted the dog up to her face and beamed with happiness when the dog started licking her face.

"Haro, stop it," she cutely laughed and put smiles on everyone's faces. Tooru leaned closer to the strawberry blonde and petted Haro.

"You should come visit my apartment sometimes… so you can come play with Haro." He smiled as Haro barked in agreement.

"Can I come too?" Ayumi grinned and climbed onto Shiho's lap and took the dog from the older female. The pair completely became actual sisters – things like this became ordinary.

"Of course you can!" the dark skinned detective smiled and swung his left arm over Shiho's shoulder. Shinichi clicked his tongue and pushed the older detective away from the biochemist then sat in between them.

"Are you doing anything next week?" he asked. Shiho petted Ayumi with a soft smile as Subaru started pouring wine for Professor, Shinichi, and Tooru.

"Ayumi wanted to go to the zoo with Aimi-neechan. We already have a date together right?" Ayumi grinned.

"That's unfair! We want to go too!" Mitsuhiko complained while Genta nodded in agreement.

"No! It's girls only!" Ayumi stuck her tongue out to Mitsuhiko and Genta, which they pouted in respond.

"I'm bored let's go play in the river in the backyard." Genta mumbled.

"Good idea! Let's go! Let's go!" Ayumi smiled.

 **Backyard Small River**

Shiho was in the shade reading ComCom's weekly while the first grader trio played happily in the river. Shinichi walked out of the Villa's backdoor and spotted the strawberry blonde sitting by herself quietly.

She was wearing loose white t-shirt over her black two-piece swimsuits Kudo Yukiko bought for her – it looked more revealing than the one Sonoko lent to her. Her top piece were only small triangles that covered only her sensitive part of the breast and the bottom part was barely covering her behind – it was almost like g-strings. Just like what gravure models would wear.

"Are you not going to play in the river with the kids?" he said to the strawberry blonde as she flipped through the pages.

"I…" she paused, "I don't want to get more tanned." She shyly said with a tiny pink shade adorned on her cheeks.

' _As if I can show myself in this swimsuit… Especially when you wolves are getting drunk.'_ she thought.

Shinichi shrugged his shoulder and ran into the river with the first grader trio. Shiho flipped to the next page of the magazine and saw an article about the beauty of Chris Vineyard – she clutches the magazine in anger. One day she will bring them down and expose their crime with Shinichi. Then they will be free from hiding – no more awkward situations and names.

Shiho smiled when she saw Ayumi waving and running at her with something in her hand. "Aimi-neechan! Look at this stone I found! It's so pretty!" she grinned and showed her what seemed to be flat oval jet-black stone.

"I'm going to save this and show it to Ai-chan when she comes back." She softly said and put the stone beside Shiho and went back into the river. Shiho smiled at the younger female when she noticed Tooru standing behind her.

"Isn't she cute? I hope our daughter will be someone like her." He slyly grinned and walked in front of the strawberry haired female.

"I'm not going to have kids with you." She hissed but before she could say anything more Tooru lifted her up and threw her in the river.

"I knew you were wearing a swimsuit. Why didn't you put it to use?" he smirked and jumped in the water.

Subaru walked out of the house with Haro in his arms and Professor was red from the alcohol – they already finished three bottles of red wine while the kids were out playing. Tooru and Subaru looked unaffected and normal – what a terrifying pair of adults.

"Y-You!" Shiho yelled and stood up in the water. Subaru and Tooru jaws slightly dropped in surprise – Shinichi however fainted with his nose bleeding heavily because he was standing behind her and saw her pair of firm butt cheeks up close.

"Hoh… I didn't know you were so bold, Aimi-chan." Tooru smiled. Subaru let Haro down and pretended that he didn't look at Shiho but he was in fact burning that image in his memories just like Tooru while Shinichi was floating on the water looking like a corpse.

Shinichi regained his cool by slapping his own face, "I guess this was the reason why you didn't want to go in the water."

"Maybe I wanted to see you die in agony of blood loss but I'm nice so I didn't go in the water." She sarcastically smirked at the teen.

"Don't be so mean, Aimi-chan. I think you look stunning in that." Tooru smiled and jumped in the river then splashed water on Shiho. Taking it as a sign of water fight – the first grader trio started splashing water on Shiho as well.

Shiho softly chuckled and splashed the water back at the kids and Tooru. Her nervousness about her appearance completely disappeared.

Shinichi got out of the river and went to the Professor who was sitting in the Parasol shade with Subaru while drinking their fourth bottle of wine. The shrunken teen stuffed his nose with tissues to stop his nosebleed – being beside her when she looked like that wasn't good for a teenager like him.

"I can't believe mom bought that kind of swimsuit for her. I need to give her an earful…" he angrily complained and took out his phone dialling his mom.

"Are you not going to join them, Subaru-kun?" Professor mumbled and took a sip of wine. Subaru smiled and picked up ComCom's magazine that Shiho dropped earlier, "I'm fine right here."

The baby pink haired male flipped through the magazine and saw the page with Vermouth full of creases. He sighed with a hint of sadness and closed the magazine then put it away – he could feel her anger through the folds and creases on the page.

"Isn't nice to see her relax like that. Sometimes she is too tense for her own good." Agasa laughed as Subaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Living room 10 PM**

Agasa and the kids were already sleeping in their rooms – the kids were tired from playing all day and Professor was just sleeping because he was too drunk.

Shinichi and Shiho were sitting right beside each other on the sofa while Subaru and Tooru were sitting on the opposite sofa. They decided that they should team up and play against each other and to make it interesting the loser had to do what the winners demand.

The first round was in Tooru and Subaru's favour – the punishment was to finish five shots of strong alcohol.

Shiho was determined to win the next round because she could feel Tooru smirking at her – he had something in his mind. She pulled Shinichi close and whispered in his ear, "let's not lose the next one. Amuro-san seems to have something perverted in his mind."

Shinichi took a look at the dark skinned detective and nodded.

"Let's make this more exciting shall we. " Tooru slyly smiled and brought out school sailor uniforms along with black cat ears, long black tail, and leather collar with a bell.

' _I knew it… this guy,'_ Shiho thought and sighed.

"We are not going to lose this round, Amuro-san." Shinichi smiled. He will take advantage of the two drunken older males.

' _They have been drinking since this morning. Soon they will fall over.'_ He thought and laughed menacingly.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading my crack story! Rei already met Azusa's brother though it wasn't about their potential romantic relationship but something else entirely and I was so relaxed lol. Japan/Rei ship haha. Yeah, I hope they will meet up and get on friendly term too but I'm also afraid that if they do that without any build up and context – Amuro would turn her back to the BO because right now Japan is his priority and not a girl who he met once and had a connection with through his first love: Elena. The slow pacing isn't much of a problem to me – I think what I have against the series is the fact that we get minor character's love stories out of nowhere. Well let's hope they will play a major role in the end or their relationships in the story are totally useless.

 **75aichan:** Thank you! I will include Masumi and others I don't want to spoil so soon. Yeah, I know right! If she ends with Higo then her character traits and intelligence is thrown out the window. Also hoping she will not stay as a child too – I also hope Gosho will make more Haibara chapters soon. I could care less if minor character like Chiba and Miike lol. Their relationship is not really relevant to the story but still cute af. Not really what the fans were hoping for when they ask for Haibara love story – even more now since Shinichi and Ran is officially a couple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: edit: it seems like the suit symbols doesn't translate well in the docx and it seems to be missing from the chapter. Many apologies.**

This one will be longer than the usual so I will take a day or two break after this.

I played poker once and lost horribly so I have somewhat of a dislike for poker and yet I like the thrilling of betting. Also I don't know what these suits are called in English so I will use symbols. Sorry in advance.

If you don't know the rules to texas hold em rules please use Google because it's too long for me to explain in the begin note. (also the hands played here rarely happens in the same game I just wanna make it kind of interesting.)

I don't know if there is a word for 'Anego' in English so I will use it like this instead. It means elder sister or it can also be what yakuza calls their boss lady.

* * *

 **Chapter ten: Sherry Anmitsu**

 **Living room 11 PM**

Shiho sighed at the older males on the opposite sofa – they had teamed up against her and Shinichi. However she won't lose this game – not when they price of losing is wearing those ridiculous get up.

Shinichi leaned close to her right ear and whispered, "You better not lose your cool in the next game. I will save you from wearing those."

"You better or I will poison you." Shiho smirked as Shinichi got chills from her voice. He could feel that she was seriously going to poison if they were to lose to the older male pair.

' _I would love to see her wear cat ears, tail, and the collar with a bell though. But she will kill me for sure if I ever try that.'_ He thought nervously.

"So are you two up for a few rounds of poker of Texas holdem rules? With actual money of course if you can't pay then you will just have to do what the winning pair demands. Best out of three." Tooru slyly smiled at the younger pair and took out a case full of cards and coloured chips. He was confident in his ability at the game – he will definitely make them wear these embarrassing get up.

"One red chip is worth 10$, one green chip is 25$, one blue chip is 100$, and lastly one black chip is worth 500$. We will each get 10 red chips, 5 green chips, 7 blue chips, and 2 black chips. All together will be worth 2000$ at the starting hand." Tooru explained and gave everyone the chips then opened a new pack of cards.

"May the pair with the highest hand wins." Subaru smiled. Shinichi clicked his tongue at the older male and ruffled his blue wig – he may be good at poker face sometimes but when he is under pressure like this is another matter.

"I will be the dealer this round I will play too of course. If Okiya-san can be the small blind and Ryuu-kun could be the big blind that would be nice." Tooru smiled. Shiho intensely stared at the dark skinned detective as he shuffled the cards and gave two cards to each player.

Subaru small blind bet one red chips and Shinichi big blind bet two red chips – it's Shiho's turn to bet.

"Fold." She mumbled. Everyone was surprised at her action because she didn't even check the cards Tooru dealt her.

"You sure you want to do that? The game has yet to begin." Tooru smirked at the strawberry blonde trying to waver her spirit but she was unfazed.

"I have no need to bet in this round." She softly said and threw her two cards at the centre of the table, which Tooru put aside for the next round. Shinichi leaned to her ears and quietly whispered, "Did you count the cards?"

"Who knows?" she answered. The high school detective nervously laughed at her weird action and watched Tooru and Subaru matched their bet with Shinichi. Tooru then gathered all the chips in the middle of the table and dealt three community cards: K , J , and 2 .

"I will bet two red chips," Subaru mumbled after he took a look at his two cards. Shinichi started to sweat and peaked at his own card then put one green chips to match Subaru, "I call."

"I will raise by one green chips." Tooru grinned and put out one green chip. Shinichi got intimidated by the dark skinned detective and massaged his temple.

"Yes. Yes." He mumbled and matched Tooru with two extra chips. Subaru softly sighed and threw in two extra green chips.

The pool now had 12 red chips, 3 green chips – in total 195$. Shinichi swallowed his saliva with a big gulped – he was nervous. This is the first time he ever bet something this big.

He took a quick look at Shiho who was crossed her arms across her with a barely noticeable smile on her lips.

"You can be this cute when you don't speak, Haibara." He teased and poked her right cheek with his index finger. Shiho was starting to feel the affect of alcohol but she could still bite – if Shinichi just had to tease her.

"And the world would be more peaceful if you didn't just poke me." She smirked and grabbed Shinichi's face with her right hand, "I will make you suffer when you least expect it."

Shinichi felt so uneasy – he didn't know she was capable of threatening too. He miscalculated her.

"Now. Now. Let's not fight." Tooru smiled and dealt another community card: A . The line up is now: K , J , 2 , and A .

' _I can do this…'_ Shinichi thought.

Subaru quietly placed one green chip in front of himself. Shinichi's hand slightly shook he was getting excited and placed one green chip in front as Tooru did the same.

After Tooru gathered all the chips in the middle of the table he dealt the last community card for the river round: 8 .

The final line-up: K , J , 2 , A , 8 .

"It's the last betting for this round. I will bet one blue chips." Subaru whispered with a smile and placed one blue chip in front of him.

Shiho had showed Shinichi a sign that was only visible for him to raise the bet. "I will raise by one blue." He grinned.

"Hoh… Are you going hard in the first round, Ryuu-kun?" Tooru grinned as he and Subaru matched Shinichi's two blue chips.

The total chips are 12 red chips, 6 green chips, and 6 blue chips – money pool is now 870$.

"Time to reveal your cards." Tooru spoke and flipped his cards over and revealed 2 and 8 : two pair hand. Subaru adjusted his glasses and turned his cards over and revealed J and Q : one pair hand.

"Phew." Shinichi smirked and flipped his cards over and surprised the other pair. It was 5 and 10 : a flush hand.

"It seems like we won this one." He grinned and ruffled Shiho's wig – he was thankful of her help. Shiho quickly brushed his hand away and pretended that she didn't do anything to help the teen detective.

' _I will treat her something nice later,'_ he thought and took his winning pool with a big smile on his face.

"It's one win in our favour." Shinichi spoke. Shiho sighed at his overly confident attitude and took a sip of cold water to sober herself up. She absolutely did not want to end up like last time.

Next was Subaru's turn to be the dealer, Shinichi to be the small blind, and lastly Shiho the big blind. The baby pink haired male shuffled the cards while Shiho stared at the cards in his hands.

' _Counting the cards again?'_ Shinichi thought when he saw the strawberry blonde smirking at the older males. Shiho had showed him her ability on fast card reading at the previous game so he trusted her this round too.

The baby pink haired male dealt two cards to each player and waited for the small blind and the big blind to start their bet.

Shinichi placed one red chip as the small blind and Shiho placed two red chips as the big blind then Tooru, Shinichi and Subaru matched their bet with Shiho.

Subaru put a cigarette between his lips and lit it up with his pocket match then dealt three community cards: K , A , 7 .

Shinichi placed another two red chips on the table as Shiho followed with the same chip count. Tooru smiled and poured himself a glass of red wine, "I raise by one green chip."

Subaru adjusted his glasses and exhaled the cigarette smoke then threw in another green chip to match with Tooru and the rest before he dealt another community card: 3 .

The third betting round also known as the turn round was Shinichi's turn to start the bet – he gently pushed one blue chip in front of his chip pile.

Shiho sighed at her partner's decision and placed one blue chip in front of her. She knew that he was too confident with her ability in the game.

Tooru smiled at the younger pair on the opposite sofa and quietly placed one blue chip on the table. Subaru saw the sly smile of the dark skinned detective and knew exactly what he had in mind. He quickly dealt the last community card with a common fast card-swapping trick: A .

On the table the community cards are: K , A , 7 , 3 , A .

Shinichi pushed yet another blue chip in front of his chip pile. Shiho massaged her temple and mumbled, "I will fold."

Shinichi was surprised at his partner and leaned to her ear and whispered, "Why did you fold?"

She shrugged her shoulders and asked Tooru to pour her a glass of wine then started drinking with the older detectives.

"I want one too…" Shinichi demanded after feeling left out because he was the only one not drinking anything. "How can the two of you not fall over like the Professor? You have been drinking since this morning and yet you don't look so drunk to us."

"I guess we are just that strong against alcohol." Subaru paused and inhaled the cigarette with satisfaction on his face, "I will fold too."

"I guess it's just Ryuu-kun and I left. I'm discouraged but I will bet one blue chip." Tooru sadly sighed and threw in one blue chip in the betting chip pool.

' _Is he bluffing?'_ Shinichi thought as he cupped his chin when he heard the sadness in his opponent's voice.

"I raise by one black chip." He spoke and put a black chip in his betting pile. Shiho face palmed herself at his decision – was alcohol too strong for the modern Sherlock Holmes to handle?

' _This stupid detective…'_ she thought.

Tooru started laughing loudly and matched his bet with the teen detective, "You are so brave, Ryuu-kun."

"Time to reveal your cards…" Subaru muttered and sip his glass of wine with a smile. Shinichi flipped his cards with a smug look adorned on his face: A , 2 – a three of a kind hand.

"Good hand but that's too bad…" Tooru smirked and slowly turned his cards over: A , K – full house.

He now understood why Shiho pulled out – she knew that the dark skinned detective and Subaru were up to something in the middle of the game.

"It's your fault for falling for their trick, Ku-I mean Ryuu-kun." She sighed and drank until the last drop of wine in her glass.

"Wait you knew they were cheating? Why didn't you say so?" Shinichi shook the strawberry blonde's shoulder. She looked away from the teen detective and sarcastically said with a smile, "did you perhaps washed away your brain in the river this morning?"

"Oh, come on…" he buried his face in his palm. The biochemist looked back at the sad teen and pinched his cheeks, "It's your turn to be the dealer. Now that we have 1-1."

"Yeah, I get it! Stop pinching my cheeks!" he shrieked at the strawberry blonde – she quickly released the young detective with a pure smile. Shinichi shuffled the cards while mumbling something inaudible under his breath and dealt two cards to each player.

As the small blind – Shiho placed two red chip as her starting bet and Tooru the big blind placed one green chip as his. So the rest of the group had to match his one green chip as the starting bet.

Shinichi took a sip of wine and dealt three community cards: 10 , J , 8 .

"I will bet one green chip." Shiho murmured and placed the green chip in the betting pool. Tooru looked at the young female and leaned his back on the sofa with a sly smile, "I will raise two red chips."

"Hm…" the biochemist smirked as matched Tooru's raise along with the rest of the group. Shinichi looked at the smug scientist at the corner of his eyes and quickly darted his eyes back to the betting pool.

"Is there something on my face?" she softly spoke to the teen detective as he dealt another community card: Q .

"No, I was just thinking how smug you look out of nowhere." He answered with a smile and poked her right cheek.

"I beg you to differ." She hissed and grabbed his finger and bend upwards hurting the teen. She leaned her face closer to Shinichi – their faces were just a few centimetres apart. The high school teen started to blush when he saw her curved her lips into a smile.

"I'm more than just that." She whispered in a provocative voice. Shinichi's eyes widen as he held his breath – at that split second her round emerald orbs yanked his entire existence into her never sea of emotional turmoil he wasn't familiar with. It was a positive feeling – although it was heavy but felt light at the same time. Confusing yet reassuring. He wished they could stay like this – feeling this emotion forever.

Just like this with her.

"Yes, that's enough flirting." Tooru put his right hand in between the teens' faces and spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice, "Let's finish the game shall we?"

Shiho slowly turned her body to face the dark skinned detective on the opposite sofa and crossed her slim legs. Tooru wasn't smiling – he was different than his usual self. He was shrouded by ominous air – the pressure was enough to make her stop breathing. His fiery eyes were locked onto her like a wolf on the hunt. He was devouring her up mentally.

Shiho quietly swallowed her thick saliva – his cold gaze made her feel so nervous. Her fingers shook with fear – cold sweat running down her face.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Tooru mumbled and placed his chin in his palm. His voice was haunting and empty as if he didn't regret scaring the strawberry blonde.

"No, I'm fine…" Shiho bit her thumb's fingernail and threw in two blue chips in the betting pool while the rest called the bet.

' _I won't let you get ahead of me,'_ she thought as she looked at Tooru's captivating figure. She never noticed how he always looked at her – how his eyes were always yearning for her. Was he jealous?

Shinichi sighed and dealt the last community card on the table: J .

"Let's make this interesting shall we? I'm all in." the strawberry blonde mumbled with a serious look on her face and slammed all her remaining chips on the betting pool.

"That's not how it works, Aimi-chan." The dark skinned detective grinned at her irrational move out of nowhere.

"I don't care. Just put them all in." she lovingly smiled at the older male. He who has many faces – she wanted to see him genuinely smile to her.

"If that's what you want." Subaru slyly smiled, "It is exciting when the winner pair can demand anything don't you think?"

"You are right, Okiya-san. Kekeke." Tooru mischievously giggled as the baby pink haired male beside him joined him in his weird laugh.

"Y-You think we are scared? We are as tough as stone…" Shinichi nervously giggled at the older male pair.

"It's time to reveal your cards! Show me your hand!" Tooru excitedly slapped the table with a smile. "The community cards are: 10 , J , 8 , Q , J . How will you beat us this game?"

Shinichi flipped his cards over and revealed: 10 , 2 – pair.

Subaru bit on his cigarette butt and quietly turned his cards: Q , 7 – another pair.

"Are you ready, Aimi-chan? Let's do it at the same time, m'kay?" Tooru winked at the strawberry blonde and reached out to his cards as she did the same.

Tooru flipped his cards and revealed: 7 , 9 – a straight.

Shiho menacingly chuckled and dramatically flipped her cards and revealed: K , A .

' _A-A Royal Flush!'_ the males thought in unison.

"H-How?!" Shinichi shouted at the cards on the table and turned his body to face the biochemist. "I have a higher chance of meeting Kaito Kid's mom than getting that hand!"

Shiho smirked and looked at the older male pair on the other sofa – they fucked up. They fucked up bad.

"Pay up, my lovelies!" she violently slammed the table with her palm with enough strength to make the chips and the cards jump at the impact.

The older pair sat in silence – there was no way they could pay that without making her suspects their source of income.

"If you can't pay then you know what you have to do…" she started drinking directly from the wine bottle – she was already drunk and yet she calculated her moves and cards precisely.

' _What a scary girl…'_ Subaru thought as he adjusted his fake glasses.

The biochemist drank the rest of the wine bottle by herself and pointed at the costumes Tooru brought with him.

"Wear them…" she whispered.

.

.

"Eh?"

"I said wear them." The strawberry blonde stood up from the sofa and walked to the dark skinned detective then put the sailor school uniform on his lap. "You have five minutes."

Tooru walked to the bathroom with the costume in his hand and looked as if his soul had completely left his body. Subaru sighed in relief because he didn't have to wear that.

"You're going to wear this." Shiho mumbled and put the black cat ears on Subaru's head, the bell leather collar around his neck, and lastly clipped the long black tail to his belt at his lower back.

Shiho stood in front of the baby pink haired male with a sly smile adorned on her face as she whipped out her smartphone.

"Say meow, Subaru-san." She opened her phone camera and lifted his chin so he would directly face her.

"M-Meow." Subaru softly moaned with a tint of red on his cheeks. Shiho was recording the moment so she could blackmail him later – just like with Hattori yelling embarrassing stuff to Kazuha.

Shinichi laughed so hard when he saw the older male said the embarrassing noise – for a hardboiled detective like Shuichi to be reduced to this. The silver bullet of FBI just said 'meow' – this moment is going to be in Shinichi's memory forever.

"Good boy…" she smiled as she leaned down and kissed the older male's forehead. His eyes widen in surprise when he felt on soft lips on his skin. Shinichi angrily pulled the drunken Shiho away from the older male and turned her body to face him.

"Are you out of your mind? What's up with you?" he harshly spoke at the strawberry blonde as she looked at him with no mercy in her eyes and blurted, "You have to call me _anego_ or I won't listen."

"What? Why?" Shinichi looked at the biochemist with a confused expression.

"You lost to me after all…" she slyly smiled at the teen detective as she brushed her blond wig hair behind her ears.

"We are partners so why am I also getting a punishment?" he complained and sat back down on the sofa. Shiho started the camera once again and walked in front of him. "Sorry, what? I didn't understand. Can you repeat?"

"I'm not going to say it." He retorted.

"Then pay up or just say _I'm sorry anego I won't do it again_." Shiho extended her hand gesturing the teen to give her the amount he lost to her with a smile. Shinichi gridded his teeth and started to blush – is this revenge for his tease earlier?

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I can't hear you. Speak up." The strawberry haired grinned and rested her left palm on her hip.

"I'M SORRY ANEGO I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled as his face deepened in dark red. The biochemist softly chuckled and stopped her camera. Two teasing material against these guys It's going to fun later with these.

Tooru was hiding in the shadows as he observed the strawberry blonde's drunken state – he hated being in the sailor school uniform but he brought it upon himself.

Haro was standing beside the dark skinned detective and ran to Shiho as soon as it saw her – exposing his position in the dark.

' _Haro… you traitor!'_ he thought.

Shiho turned around when she heard Haro's small footsteps against the wooden floor and spotted Tooru hiding in the shadows.

"What are you waiting for? Come here." She demanded. Tooru slowly made his way to the strawberry blonde as Shinichi burst with laughter. He quietly sat down on the sofa beside the cat ear wearing Subaru.

"Good thing I wasn't the only one getting punished…" he sighed as Subaru nodded in agreement.

A sailor school uniform on a grown well build man didn't look too flattering but it was kind of cute. Shiho walked to the dark skinned detective and started her camera again.

"Say: _I love you, senpai_. Then you can take it off." She smiled.

"I love you, senpai." He mumbled.

"No, say it like it like you're a middle school girl confessing her feelings to her beloved senpai." She hissed as their eyes met. Tooru smiled softly at the teen and sighed.

"Ever since the day I met you. You have been the only one in my mind – night and day. No matter what I did you are always there smiling at me. Seeing you stand so far from me every day makes my heart ache so much so that it wants to reach out to you and hold you tightly. Whenever I get to be near you makes me feel so complete – as if I was born to live the moment with you. I yearn for you more day by day – your existence is drying me up if you're not beside me. I love you, senpai. Stay with me forever…" he whispered and reached out for the strawberry haired delicate hand then kissed it. Shiho was blushing as she pulled back her hand.

"Was that good enough?" the dark skinned detective smiled as if nothing happened while the two other males looked at him as if he had committed a crime against them.

"F-Fine! Whatever please clean up I'm going to bed…" she muttered and ran to her bedroom with a face as red as a tomato.

When her presence disappeared from the living room the tension between the trio rose. Tooru just did a heartfelt love confession to _their_ Shiho out of nowhere.

"It was just an act! Don't look at me like that." Tooru laughed as he looked at two other males.

* * *

 **Shiho's room 2 AM**

The room was full of stillness and quiet as Shiho lay asleep on the big guest bed. The moonlight touched her soft skin through the window as the wind blew against the leaves on the trees. The sound of her breathing was faint but it was there – just like the meaning behind her existence. Subdued but still there not giving in to the overwhelming sound of the storm.

Shiho woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening – she glanced at the door and saw a silhouette walked up to her.

She expected the silhouette to be Shinichi asking for the next antidote but it was someone else. Someone who made her looked like a tomato two hours prior: Amuro Tooru.

After realising it was the blonde detective she quickly hid her hair under the pillow and whispered, "what do you want from me in the middle of the night?"

Tooru sat down on the bed beside Shiho with a faint smile adorned on his face and reached out to caress her cheek. Stunned at his sudden move – Shiho could not find a word to say to the older male.

He got up and trapped the strawberry blonde between the bed and him with his legs between hers. Shiho blushed as their faces were just a few centimetres apart – he curved his lips into a smile with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"You know… I was serious earlier." He whispered. She looked at his shaky navy blue iris behind his golden locks and reached out to caress his soft right cheek.

Tooru gave in to her gentle touch and leaned his face in her palm as he closed his eyes. He knew this gentle touch – the feeling he had long forgotten.

' _Elena-sensei…'_ he thought.

"You look so much like your mother, Miyano Shiho. It saddened me when I saw your train carriage blew up a few months earlier – I never wanted it to end like that. So when I saw you at the grocery store two weeks ago… I just couldn't leave you like last time." He whimpered as he could feel her delicate body tense up after what he had said. He knew it all along but he chose not to say anything.

Tooru took the pillow that she used to hide her hair and put it aside – revealing her beautiful auburn hair to the moonlight.

"You definitely look way better like this…" he whispered and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Are you not going to give me back to the organization, _Bourbon_?" she spoke. The older male placed his forehead against hers and looked into her emerald orbs – the cold distant gaze as always.

"No, they believe that you're dead and it should be like that until the end of **it**." He smiled.

"What do you mean by the end of **it**?" the strawberry blonde angrily grabbed the older male's arm demanding answers from him. However before she could utter another word – Tooru sealed her soft lips with his own.

"That is a secret for now, **Shiho-chan** _._ " He purred and buried his face in between her breasts as he let his body sink onto her.

"You smell so good…" he whispered and inhaled her scent – a mix between alcohol and feminine products.

"W-What are you doing?" she softly shrieked as she tried to push to older male away from her but it was too late – he already fell asleep. It was given of how much they were drinking the whole day.

Shiho gave up when she realised that he wouldn't budge no matter how many times she tried to wake him up.

"Well, aren't you a man-child, Amuro Tooru." She sighed with a hint of irritation in her voice as she furiously ruffled his smooth golden hair and placed a blanket on top of the older detective.

Shiho softly smiled as she felt Tooru snuggled closer to her. No matter how many faces he has – his sleeping face will always be the real and genuine one.

"You sly dog… Good night, Tooru." she petted Tooru and slowly drifted into the dream world with the older male's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **Guest01:** thank you so much! I feel like Shinichi has that side of him that would actually do it – just like how he sabotaged all the other males' attempt on hitting on Ran (sometimes people forget how much of a bish he is). With the mystery train arc I always thought that he was just going to use her as a platform to rise in ranks in the BO. But since you said it like that then it does feel like the PSB was going to come collect her and extort all the APTX-4869 info she has and other unknown stuff that we have yet to know. I also don't like to think too much and make speculations before it's laid on the table to me by Gosho because I will be 100% disappointed if all the hard work and connections I put together is just you know fan work. Just because Gosho likes to toy with Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho's fans doesn't mean we should give up on shipping lul. There are so many unanswered questions like why is she so scared of Vermouth and Gin goddamit – what did they do. Pray to Conan Jesus for nice conclusion for Shiho-tan.

 **75aichan:** Thank you so much for your support! I already have some ideas written down. Already excited to finish this and start on the next one!


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:**

Thank you for all the nice reviews! I appreciate them and they motivate me every time I read.

Ahem if you don't know the meaning behind tsuntsun, tsundere, or dere – please use the urban dictionary or just Google.

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: Sherry Angel Dessert**

 **Saturday 8 AM. Shiho's bedroom**

The sound of bush warbler danced in the air as Tooru slowly awaken from his slumber – the best one he had for years.

He slowly turned his head to scan the room and spotted Shiho quietly sleeping with her head on his left side of his toned chest. Tooru must have shifted and turned around in his sleep – he hoped he wasn't much of a bother for the smaller female.

Tooru stretched his hand to caress the strawberry blonde's soft cheek and felt a small nudge from her. He turned his body to face Shiho and buried his nose in her soft auburn hair. She was cute to him no matter what she did – although she acts all tsuntsun but that's what cute about her.

"Would it hurt if you could show me your sweet side sometimes?" he softly chuckled as brushed her bangs away revealing her forehead and planted a kiss on the delicate surface.

Shiho moaned as she snuggled closer to the dark skinned detective – unconsciously pressing her chest on the older male.

"I wonder what size they are…" he hummed and poked her left breast. Tooru pulled her closer to him and traced his hand from her waist to her bottom then firmly grabbed it, "these are definitely big…"

The dark skinned detective took out his smartphone out of his pants pocket and snapped tons pictures of them cuddling and her sleeping face.

' _And lastly…'_ he thought with a smile then snapped a picture of him kissing her.

The older male amusingly giggled at his accomplishment as he looked at the pictures he just took and firmly grabbed her left breast.

"Hmm… 85E." he mumbled with a smile as he felt piercing pain on the hand that he used to grab her breast – Shiho woke up when he touched her inappropriately and was pinching his hand for it.

"What are you doing, Amuro-san?" she hissed. Tooru immediately removed his hand away from the younger female and petted her head.

"I was just checking your three sizes." He slyly smiled. Shiho boiled with anger after hearing what the older male had to say about his action and tried to push Tooru away from her but she couldn't get away from the dark skinned wolf.

"That's sexual harassment." She mumbled as she poked Tooru's eyes causing the older male rolled off the bed in pain.

"What was that for?!" he cried with his hands covering the eyes the biochemist just poked. Shiho exhaled and brushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her right ear, "That's what you get for touching me in my sleep."

Tooru softly smiled as he watched Shiho stood up from the bed and quietly put on her long blonde wig to become 'Haibara Aimi'. Although he preferred her short strawberry blonde coloured hair he knew that the runaway biochemist wouldn't last long out in the open – she would be assassinated by the organization before he could come to her rescue.

' _Not that she wants to be rescued like a princess though…'_ he thought.

Shiho walked to her temporary closet and darted an annoyed look at the older male on the floor, "I'm going to change. Can you please get out?"

"Why? Can't your husband watch the show?" he giggled as he stood up. Tooru then walked over to the smaller female and hugged her from behind.

"You're not my husband." She hissed with a slight blush on her cheeks and pushed the older male out of the room.

"Stop teasing me…" she whispered as blushed even more than earlier and quietly went to brush her teeth and freshen up before she went back to her room again.

Her hangover was less severe than last time but it was still making her woozy and uncomfortable – she thought it might be best not to move around too much until it goes away.

* * *

 **4 PM.**

Someone suddenly knocked on Shiho's bedroom door – suspecting it to be the dark skinned older male might be up to something weird but Ayumi spoke up, "Aimi-neechan, do you want to go buy groceries with Ayumi?"

Shiho quickly put on some clothes and opened the door for Ayumi to come inside. The younger female smiled with happiness when the biochemist let her inside the room and lead the older female to the kitchen.

"I have been wanting to eat your curry since Ai-chan's curry is the best! So Professor said we should make curry today." She giggled.

"How did you know I can cook, Ayumi?" Shiho smiled as she opened the fridge to check if they had any leftover vegetables they could use but knowing Genta then nothing should have been left.

"Well, Ai-chan has to learn it from somewhere right?" the young brunette muttered. Shiho was right Genta ate everything. The strawberry blonde hair sighed in disappointment and fished out her wallet to check the money for dinner – she barely had enough.

"Hmm… Where is Professor? I haven't heard from him at all today…" the biochemist whispered as she checked for condiments – luckily Genta doesn't eat condiments like how he eats food.

"Professor and Ryuu-oniisan took Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Haro to explore the nearby forest two hours ago. They said they will be back at dinner time." Ayumi smiled to the worried looking older female.

"Do you need help, Haibara-san?" Subaru muttered behind the strawberry blonde. Shiho jolted in surprise and turn around to the older male – he was standing too close for her comfort.

"Not really. We are just going to go to the grocery store for ingredients." She said and coldly stared at Subaru who was smiling.

' _Does this guy ever stop smiling…'_ she thought.

"Can you drive us there, Subaru-oniisan?" Ayumi asked as she tugged the pants of the older male. Shiho thought it was going to be just Ayumi and her but now Subaru joined the gang. Her secret plan to treat Ayumi ice cream was ruined with the older male around it was going to be hard to treat the girl without being seen as bias.

"I don't mind." He answered before Shiho could protest. Ayumi beamed with joy when she heard the older male and ran outside to his car.

* * *

 **Grocery Store 4.30 PM**

Ayumi and Shiho were holding hands and walked in the store as they were smiling with Subaru closely following behind perversely eyeing the strawberry blonde in secret.

"Do you want to try making curry from scratch, Ayumi?" Shiho crouched in front of the young brunette and petted her with a smile.

"You know how to do that, Aimi-neechan? I never tried making it like that…" Ayumi mumbled to the older female as they continued down the vegetable aisle. Shiho grabbed Potatoes, Carrots, onions, garlic, and ginger then put them in the basket Subaru was carrying.

"You would make an excellent mom, Haibara-san." He smiled and gave Shiho a quick kiss on her lips. "I would love to have you as my wife…"

"I-Is that a proposal?" Ayumi gasped as she looked at the blushing older female. Shiho thought hard how to counter to older male's tease when it suddenly struck her.

"Meow…" she murmured and made Subaru's eyes widen in surprised – he didn't expect her to remember her mischiefs from yesterday. Subaru took a step back from the smirking female as he tried to regain his cool.

"Aren't you playful, Queen…" he sighed and pulled the strawberry blonde by her waist and gave her passionate kiss.

' _Papa and mama do that all the time in secret,'_ Ayumi thought as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"A-Are you out of your mind!?" Shiho softly shrieked and pushed the older male away from her while she was red as a tomato. Subaru slyly smiled at his accomplishment and petted the blushing biochemist, which she quickly brushed away in embarrassment.

"What are you trying to do in public?" she whispered and looked away from the older male when she heard the nearby housewives were whispering something to each other.

"Look at that couple. They look so young…" said the dark haired housewife.

"They have a kid too. How indecent…" answered the other housewife.

Shiho sighed at the housewives and took Ayumi's and Subaru's hand then hurriedly walked to the meat aisle.

' _A-Aimi-neechan and Subaru-oniisan… are they dating?'_ Ayumi thought as she looked at the older couple. Subaru seemed to be happy that Shiho willingly took his hand even though it was just to escape the housewives from earlier – she still took his hand regardless.

"Are you dating Aimi-neechan, Subaru-oniisan?" the young brunette whispered to the baby pink haired male while Shiho was selecting meats for curry. They turned their head to look at strawberry blonde in secret.

"No… I wish she was." He smiled.

Ayumi held her mouth close when Shiho turned around and looked at her and Subaru – a child like her was hard to keep a secret. Although it wasn't much of a secret that Subaru wanted more than just being a friend.

"No, Aimi-neechan belongs to me!" the young brunette laughed and ran to the older female with an evil smile on her face then held her hand. She won't give away her big sister away so easily.

' _A new mini boss?'_ Subaru thought.

After they finished taking all the ingredients needed to make curry rice from scratch -they started to make their way to the register.

Shiho spotted twin ice cream in the ice cream freezer near the register and secretly brought it without Subaru and Ayumi noticing.

When the trio got out of the store while Shiho was holding hands with Ayumi then she fished out the ice cream she secretly bought.

"Here you go, Ayumi. A reward for helping me." She smiled and broke the twin ice cream in the middle then gave half of it to the younger female. Ayumi gladly accepted the ice cream and started eating as soon as she got her hands on them.

"Where is my reward, Haibara-san?" Subaru said with a tiny hint of envy in his voice. Shiho darted annoyed look at the older male.

"Why should I give you a reward when you did **that** in the store?" she sighed.

Subaru knew that he acted irrational in the store but how could he be calm after what happened yesterday. He had to do something so Tooru doesn't have the upper hand.

The baby pink haired undercover agent leaned in and gave the biochemist a peck on her cheeks before walking back to the car, "Then I will save that for later, Haibara-san."

* * *

 **Villa dining room 6.20 PM**

"Phew, this curry is great! It doesn't taste like the usual curry rice. But one more please!" Genta grinned with glee as he finished his first plate of curry.

"I agree but it doesn't taste like the ones we usually make." Mitsuhiko cupped his chin and thought of the possible ingredients that was used – but he was not a chef so he couldn't figure it out.

"Ayumi and Aimi-neechan made it from scratch!" Ayumi smiled as she looked at the older female and got petted by her.

"Really? That's new… it tastes so great though." Shinichi mumbled before he took another spoon of curry rice.

"Are you saying my cooking skill sucks?" Shiho angrily sighed and softly kicked the teen detective under the table making him jolt in pain.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried and checked his leg if there was a bruise – she kicked him a little too hard. Shinichi could feel that Shiho was in a bad mood but he couldn't figure out why she was in such a sour mood since he was away all day.

Subaru quietly observed the strawberry blonde as he ate – he knew what he did at the store was wrong but he didn't know she would be mad for this long.

Little did he know that it was not his passionate kiss that upset her but it was what he said before they went home. She was anxious of how he was going to get back at her – since he was the worse out of the trio wolves.

Shiho and Subaru cleaned the table and all the dishes after they finished eating while the others went outside to play with fireworks. She didn't want to be alone with him yet but avoiding him would make her feel like she admitted defeat.

"Are you still mad?" Subaru mumbled as he dried dishes beside Shiho who was packing the leftovers in plastic boxes.

"I'm not mad… I'm just thinking right now." She answered in monotone voice. Subaru softly exhaled at the biochemist answer and finished the dishes before turning around to look at the strawberry blonde.

"Subaru-san… You remind me so much of someone I used to know." She whispered and looked at the baby pink haired male with a sad smile.

"How are we alike?" he asked. Shiho walked closer to Subaru and poked his toned chest with a sly smile, "he feels like you but he was way cooler."

"How could you be so sure, Haibara-san?" Subaru chuckled as he adjusted his fake glasses. Shiho quickly removed her hands and crossed them across her chest.

"He was way cooler than someone who would tongue kiss in front of a child in public." She retorted causing the baby pink haired male to freeze for a few seconds.

"That was because you were teasing me…" He sighed.

"You looked like you were enjoying though, Subaru-san." She grinned as she turn back to pack the rest of the leftover and put them in the fridge while Subaru was looking at her.

"I don't think I did at all." He laughed. The strawberry blonde closed the fridge door and walked back to the older male once again.

"You can't deceive my eyes, Subaru-san. I know you enjoy being teased." Shiho mischievously smiled and took out her phone then started playing the video she took of the cat ear wearing Subaru saying meow.

"And yet your eyes couldn't tell you how I feel about you?" Subaru hummed and leaned closer to the disguised strawberry blonde who was starting to feel her face heating up.

"W-What are you talking about, Subaru-san?" the biochemist said nervously as the older male got closer to her.

She might be sharp when it comes to detecting other's romantic feelings but she was not used to having a few handsome men coming after her. Always brushing the advances off like a tease.

"Well, I will tell you about it when I feel like it." He smiled and trapped the younger female between him and the kitchen counter. Shiho looked away in embarrassment when she felt the older male's breath against her soft skin.

Subaru fished out a round plastic wrapped candy from his pants pocket and tore it open with his teeth while he kept his eyes locked on Shiho then put the candy in her mouth.

"A reward…" he smirked seductively and smacked his lips against hers then pried it open her lips. Shiho moaned as the older male played with around with her tongue as the round candy stimulated her more than everything she had tried before – not that she had tried everything.

The baby pink haired male pulled away and held up the strawberry blonde in his arms when he saw her legs were wobbly from his action.

"That… That was not a reward…" Shiho whispered as her face began to redden and buried her face in his chest to hide her face.

"It was a reward for me…" he chuckled. The strawberry blonde regained her composure after what he had said and pushed the older male away then quickly ran back to her room.

"Pervert," she mumbled before closing the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **End note:**

85E is Nordic European size I don't know what it is in other regions. Sorry

I might have said I want to end this soon but it won't be soon because I still have a few (a lot) of chapters of "Tastiest Dessert of Beika Cho" left before I wrap it up. I want to make it fletched out as much as I can but I'm no Gosho lol.

 **Guest:** Gosho always put misleading clues and the real clues in the chapters it's always up to us to decipher it (I'm too stupid so I wont even try lol) And thank you for always supporting my crack fanfiction!


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:**

OOC warning just for pervert comedic moments

A day late but I had to take a day off due to a visit of a friend.

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: Sherry Mont Blanc**

 **Sunday 6 AM – Shiho's bedroom.**

Shiho slowly opened her eyes as the bright sunlight was seeping through her curtain. She went right to bed after what happened with Subaru last night without checking if the curtain were properly in place – she was so upset that she got teased again.

' _Don't they have anything better to do than tease me all day…'_ she thought and decided not to dwell on it so much because she knew they would never stop teasing. The only thing she could do for the time being was to tease them back and she somehow enjoyed teasing them too. Maybe she opened a new door to her sadistic side because of the endless tease.

The biochemist stood up from the bed and dressed up as Aimi before making her way to the bathroom across the house.

She momentary stopped and gazed at the living room that the golden morning sunrise touched – everything present looked like they were made of gold. A truly magnificent sight for an early riser like Shiho – maybe she should go wake up Ayumi so she could see it too.

' _Maybe not,'_ she thought of the sleeping younger girl and chuckled before continuing to the bathroom.

Shiho quietly turned on the water and looked at herself in the mirror – she truly looked a lot like her deceased sister: Akemi.

' _Would Moroboshi Dai mistake me for big sister? No way he would, right? …'_ She thought as brushed her teeth then finished it off with face wash. _'But if I am right about Subaru-san being Dai then he would be so difficult to face head on…'_

The strawberry blonde shook her head to get the thought of her first crush away. However it was something she couldn't just get rid off – when he was the first person to ever make her feel that way.

"But it would have been nice if he felt the same too…" she smiled with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

After thoroughly patting her face dry with a towel she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She didn't expect someone to be up so early but he was there: Amuro Tooru. He was standing in the kitchen sweaty and shirtless with a wet towel placed on top of his head.

"Good morning. What are you doing so early, Amuro-san?" She whispered and walked closer to the older male who turned around and smiled when he laid eyes on her.

"Good morning, Shiho-chan. Ah – I just got back from jogging with Haro." He smiled and looked at the white fuzz ball dog relaxing on the floor.

"Keeping yourself in shape, right?" Shiho sighed and opened the cabinets looking for coffee. Tooru walked behind the younger female and wrapped his arms around her waist – making her freeze in surprise.

"What exactly are you doing, Amuro-san?" she hissed as she felt the older male dug his nose in her nape inhaling her scent. The strawberry blonde sighed as she gently pushed Tooru away from her body and started making coffee.

"Let me make coffee for you. Can you wait for me on the Terrace? It's lovely outside…" he hummed in her ears and made her took a step away from him with a face as red as a strawberry.

"Are you saying my coffee making skill is lacking?" Shiho angrily sighed. Tooru playfully shrugged his shoulder, which made the strawberry blonde more annoyed with him. Shiho opened the door connected to the terrace and walked outside while Haro happily followed.

' _Haro, you cheater… Whose dog are you?'_ Tooru thought.

The strawberry blonde quietly stepped outside and sat on the wooden bench then Haro jumped on her lap. She smiled at the dog and started to pet him as she admired the nature's beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tooru spoke. She turned her head and saw the dark skinned male holding two cups of coffee with a smile. He handed her one cup of coffee and sat down on her left side, "But not as beautiful as you…"

"Is this how you get all the girls?" she mumbled and took a sip of the newly brewed coffee. It was surprisingly delicious – maybe she should visit Poirot Café with Ayumi when she is free.

"I'm a ladies man… so I have to get along with everyone. Just like how Elena-sensei told me to." He hummed and placed his chin in his palm with a smile adorned on his face. Shiho's face lit up with curiosity when she heard Tooru mentioned her mother – she would never get tired of hearing stories about her family.

"From what I understand… you must have been very naughty since a scientist told you to behave." The strawberry hair giggled as she pinched the older male's cheek.

"Yeah, since I looked different from the other kids – I got bullied a lot but I fought back. So Elena-sensei had to patch me up every time." He laughed and petted the blonde wig wearing Shiho.

' _Well, you look like an eye candy. No wonder they were jealous.'_ She thought.

"I'm kind of envy you that you got to spend time with mom…" she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked into the forest. She wanted to spend time with her mom but she never got a chance to. No, she was never been given a chance to.

Tooru drank the coffee as he looked at the strawberry blonde with a sad smile – he couldn't find the right word to say to the younger female. He knew exactly how exactly what she felt. Nice words won't heal the wounds in her heart.

They sat in silent and finished their coffee while enjoying each other's company. Tooru took a deep breath of the fresh air and turned his head to face the biochemist then placed his head on her left shoulder.

"I bet your fangirls at Poirot would do anything to get to spend time with you like this…" she smiled and softly placed a kiss on the older male's forehead. Tooru was surprised at the strawberry blonde willingly kissed him so he just smiled at her action with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"But what would they do if they get to know their favourite waiter is actually a wolf in sheep's clothing?" he laughed. Shiho sighed as she stood up from the bench and flicked the older male's forehead with her fingers, "Don't be silly. You're more of a devil than a wolf."

Tooru watched her figure disappeared inside the villa as he sat on the bench with Haro, "I'm the very devil Hell's Angel created…"

* * *

Shiho made her way back to her room and saw Ayumi standing in front of her bedroom door. The younger girl ran to the biochemist as soon as she saw her silhouette appearing in the hallway.

"Aimi-neechan! Let's make pancakes for breakfast!" she spoke. The older female crouched down and with a loving smile on her face and petted the younger brunette, "American style breakfast?"

"Let's make it real fluffy!" Ayumi nodded and cheered as she understood that the biochemist had agreed to her plans. The brunette quickly ran to Shinichi who was hiding in a corner with Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Professor Agasa – Ayumi was used as a medium to get Shiho to make sweets for them. Otherwise she wouldn't even bat an eye because she would be concerned about Professor's diet.

"You can't go back on your words now, Ai-kun." Agasa giggled and walked out of the shadows along with the rest. The strawberry blonde annoyingly clicked her tongue as the group approached the female duo.

"Ai-kun? Isn't that what you call Ai-chan?" Ayumi spoke with a confused look on her face. Shiho quickly darted an angry look at the old Professor to correct himself before the younger girl started to suspect her.

"U-Um, you see both of them has their given name starting with Ai – so I just accidently mixed up." Agasa awkwardly laughed it off while Shinichi massaged his temple – he understood Agasa perfectly as he also struggled with Edogawa Conan name before he got used to it. It was completely normal.

"I'm hungry… Can we hurry…" Genta groaned and rubbed his belly. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi started laughing at the Genta at how much he eats.

Tooru walked inside the villa and saw the group in the hallway and walked towards them – Shiho slightly turned her head when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Shiho stood back up and turned to face the approaching older male.

' _At least put on a shirt,'_ she thought and looked at the older male from head to toe.

"We were just asking Aimi-neechan to make pancakes for us." Ayumi smiled as she took the older female's hand and looked at her as Shiho softly curved her lips into a smile.

"I look forward to it. I'm going to take a shower first so you don't have to wait for me if you finished making it before I'm done." He winked and caressed the biochemist soft cheek before he continued to walk towards the bathroom.

Shinichi and Tooru angrily exchanged glares as the dark skinned detective walked passed each other.

* * *

"We are going back today, right?" Ayumi whispered as she cut a small piece of pancake and put it in her mouth. Beside the small brunette was Shiho drinking more coffee, "Yes, we are going to pack and clean after this."

Ayumi frowned and drank fresh squeezed orange juice that the older female made for her. The biochemist smiled at the smaller girl and reached out to pet her softly, "Then we can look forward to our date tomorrow."

The young brunette gleefully nodded and continued to eat her pancake.

Subaru was on the other side of the table eating the pancake as he observed the female duo's plan. He would have to follow Shiho no matter what so it won't be just the two of them at a zoo. If he could just casually join them then it would be ideal but seeing the two he understood that they wouldn't want a third party involved.

"This taste is nostalgic…" He mumbled as he ate the pancake. Shiho heard him and looked right at the suspicious baby pink haired male, "Nostalgic? Did you live in the US when you were young?"

' _You dug your own grave, Akai-san.'_ Shinichi thought and took a sip of ice coffee.

"Well, I visited the US a few times. Nothing note worthy." Subaru smiled. The strawberry blonde squinted her eyes and slightly frowned – she knew he was hiding something.

* * *

 **4 PM**

"Finally done packing and cleaning… now it's time to drive home." Genta sighed with relief as he put his last piece of baggage on top of Professor beetle car and went to sit in the car with Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.

Subaru were leaning against his car while smoking and talking about something with the disguised Shinichi. Then they heard the door to villa locked and the strawberry blonde were making her way to them.

"I want to ride with Subaru-san…" Shiho mumbled as she walked towards the cars parked in front of the villa after she had locked and closed off everything in the villa.

"How about you skip a few steps and say I want to ride Subaru-san instead," Shinichi sarcastically teased the approaching strawberry blonde.

"How about I skip a few steps and put you six feet under instead?" she angrily grabbed the teen detective's face as her face was painted bright red. Subaru softly chuckled at the teen duo as he adjusted his fake glasses. He did not tell Shinichi to make dirty jokes but he gladly accepted it when he saw cute her reaction that he could never resist.

' _Good thing the kids are in the car… or they will need a lot of explaining…'_ Agasa thought and nervously laughed it off.

"Where did Amuro-kun go?" Agasa asked when he didn't see the dark skinned detective's car anywhere.

"He got a call earlier and said it was an urgent matter so he left in hurry." Shinichi murmured and gently removed the biochemist's hand from his face. Shiho angrily sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, "He is always such a busy body isn't he?"

' _He is a man with many faces… of course he is busy. For him to get three days off was already heaven.'_ Shinichi thought and walked towards the Professor's beetle, "See you later, Haibara".

Ayumi waved at the strawberry blonde as the Professor drove off leaving Subaru and Shiho behind. The pair got in the car without saying a word to each other as she was still embarrassed from Shinichi's earlier comment.

As Subaru drove back to his temporary home – he occasionally glanced at the younger female beside him who was looking out the window. Her facial reflection on the window looked like she wanted to ask him something but was hesitant about it.

"So what's on your mind, Haibara-san?" He spoke. The teen scientist froze for a few seconds after the older male caught on to her intentions.

"First promise me one thing…" she paused and turned her to face the baby pink haired male, "Don't lie to me."

"It depends on what you are asking… So I can't promise you anything." He whispered. Shiho angrily looked at the older male who was smiling innocently at her. She knew from the start that she wouldn't get a straight answer or even anything at all.

"You lived in the US didn't you?" she softly brushed her blonde wig hair behind her ear as she looked straight at the road in front of them.

"Yes, I did for a few years…" he smiled. Shiho grew more suspicious every second they spend with each other, "What did you do there?"

"I studied the art of seduction." Subaru grinned and turned left towards Saitama prefecture. The villa Professor happened to choose was at least two hours drive from Beika district where they lived but it was worth the drive – it was a stunning place surrounded by nature.

"Then your teacher did a very bad job of it." She chuckled and thought of how silly Subaru was however she didn't mind. She was rather a silly person herself – even though it came out sarcastic more than jokes.

"I don't think so… And you know that too, Haibara-san." The older male reached out to pet her head with his left hand.

"Don't be stupid and tell me." Shiho blushed at his gesture and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Jokes aside – I did actually studied there." Subaru quietly said as he adjusted his fake glasses and saw Professor's car not so far ahead of them. They must have stopped for some ice cream from the store they passed earlier.

"I see…" Shiho cupped her chin and tried to put the puzzle piece evidence together about the suspicious older male. The evidence was not enough she needed more than just this.

"Now it's my turn to ask… So who was the person you spoke of last night?" The baby pink haired male signalled right and entered a highway. The biochemist looked out the side window as she placed her chin in her palm.

"You want to know?" Shiho softly sighed as she looked at his reflection on the window. Subaru nodded with a smile, "Please tell me. I'm curious."

"I guess I could call him my first crush…" she paused and looked at the beautiful night lights of the approaching city, "I liked his cool and mystique aura. The way he spoke, the way he moves, however his eyes looked like he never had slept before – I find that weirdly cute."

They have already entered Tokyo area – the sidewalks were full of couples holding hands. Shiho bitterly looked at the couples in silence as they drove by, "He ended up falling in love with my sister – so my chance never came."

"But I respect their relationship and sat my feelings aside because all I ever wanted was my sister to be happy." The strawberry blonde sadly chuckled and turned back to face the older male on her right – he certainly feels a lot like **him**.

"She told me I should get a boyfriend but…" she continued as she placed her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat.

"Don't you have a boy you have a slight interest in?" Subaru looked at the disguised Shiho who looked like she was in pain but how could an awkwardly stoic personality person like Shuichi find a word to cheer her up.

"I do… but he already has someone. Aren't I unlucky?" she answered. He tried to change the mood for better but he somehow worsened the situation. Subaru could feel cold sweats forming on his back as he turned left towards Beika. He started to wonder how women he dated before understood him as a person.

"Subaru-san…" she whispered and intensely looked at the older male, "Do you think I will find that special someone big sister would be proud of?"

Subaru stopped the engine – they have arrived in front of Kudo's mansion. The pair sat in the car in silence as they locked their gaze on each other.

Subaru reached out and caressed her cheek with a soft smile – making the younger female slightly blushed at his action.

"That depends on you, my Queen." He whispered and softly kissed her plumbed lips. Shiho gently pushed the older male away and turned around so he wouldn't see her blushing, "you are the worst adviser, Subaru-san."

Shiho quietly left the vehicle and walked towards Professor Agasa's home while Subaru was watching her from behind.

"I need to do a better job at hiding…" Subaru muttered.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **Ren:** I hope that Shiho won't get a bad ending too. I also agree with you – if Gosho won't pair her with someone suitable then I also prefer her to be single queen like she is. She don't need no man to feel like a queen. And thank you for reading my stupid fanfiction lol.

 **Guest01** : I rested well – I'm waiting for Shiho love story arc, hopefully I wont die until that happens lol. Thank you for always reading my fanfiction!

 **Enji86:** I did see that Amuro touchy touchy thing was wrong but I do have a plan huhuhu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:**

Ueno Zoo would be closed at Mondays but this fanfiction is not real so let's just pretend it does. lol

OOC warning for stupid comedy

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen: Sherry Mochi**

 **Monday – Ueno Zoo 9.30 AM**

Shiho and Ayumi walked through the main entrance holding each other's hands with smiles on their faces. The young brunette took a map out of her cute backpack and started to plan their route through the Zoo while the biochemist looked at her with a smile.

' _Finally a day with just Ayumi – I should spoil her a bit today,'_ Shiho thought. Little did she know that Subaru was following them not so far behind.

"Do you think Ayumi is pretty today, Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi smiled happily as she spun around to show the clothes – it was the ones they went to the mall and bought together a couple of weeks ago: a pastel pink flowery one-piece dress, white jean jacket, white leggings, and a pair pink shoes to match her dress.

"You look very good, Ayumi." Shiho chuckled and petted the smaller brunette. Ayumi ran in front of the older female with a smile, "Aimi-neechan is also very pretty! No one in this Zoo is prettier than you! We also match in colours!"

Today Shiho tried a new style of clothing choice that she would normally not wear – a cute fashion for a chance of pace. She wore a pastel pink cap on top of her long blonde wig while wearing the spare modified tracking glasses, loose oversized pastel sweater, white plated skirts, brown leather hand bag, white over knee socks, and lastly pastel pink glossy platform shoes.

"It's the first time I have seen you wearing glasses, Aimi-neechan." Ayumi reached out to hold the biochemist hand and tried to lead her towards Panda statue not so far ahead.

"I normally don't wear it either. Professor made this one for me." Shiho mumbled and followed the smaller female to the statue, "Let's take pictures. Shall we?"

Luckily Subaru didn't bring the shrunken Shinichi or his rival Tooru or it would have been chaotic. Especially when he asked Professor to plant a listening bug in the glasses the biochemist was wearing.

Ayumi happily nodded as she took out the camera she borrowed from her mom and handed it over to the older female so she could take a selfie. Shiho crouched on her knees beside the smaller girl and pressed their faces together – making the young brunette smile with glee.

The strawberry blonde smiled and took the picture then gave the camera back to the younger girl.

Not so far from the female duo stood Subaru behind a sign drinking black coffee with a smile.

After putting the camera away – Ayumi pulled the older female towards the Panda exhibit. Shiho smiled as she followed the younger girl while holding hands and remembered how Akemi used to drag her around like this when they were young too.

Shiho bitterly bit her under lip as she vision her deceased older sister as a child smiling at her. The strawberry blonde shook her head several times to clear her minds when she realized the younger brunette were looking at her with worries.

"Are you okay, Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi whispered worriedly as she squeezed the older female's hand to get her attention. Shiho softly exhaled and petted Ayumi with the other hand, "I'm fine now. Thank you, Ayumi."

"You can always talk to Ayumi!" the young brunette looked determined at the biochemist.

"Then how about I will tell you what's on my mind when I feel better?" Shiho smiled and continued to walk towards the Panda pen with Ayumi. The younger girl nodded in agreement and ran to the Panda as soon as she spotted it, "Look! It's so cute!"

"It's eating bamboos…" Shiho mumbled with a slight blush on her cheeks – it was cuter in person than all the pictures she had seen of it. The biochemist snapped photos of it on her phone with a smile.

' _I will show it to Professor later,'_ she thought.

After taking enough photos of the panda Ayumi lead the older female out of the panda exhibit, "There are birds on the other side. So let's go there too!"

The female duo happily walked to the next section of the Zoo: Japanese birds. Sparkles formed in Ayumi's eyes as she looked at the breath-taking birds with bright colour feathers, "They are so pretty!"

"They sure are…" Shiho cutely chuckled and made the smaller girl smiled. It was the best day the strawberry blonde had for a while. After having to deal with exhausting males most of the time – so a day with Ayumi like this was a fresh breath of air.

Shiho and Ayumi continued further in the east side of the Zoo and laid their eyes on a herd of Asiatic elephants. The younger brunette was fascinated of how big the elephants were compared to her small body.

Subaru stood in the crowd in front of the monkey exhibit behind the female duo reduce his presence near the strawberry blonde. His handsome features seemed to be attracting unnecessary attention of nearby females – especially when he stood alone.

"Huh, isn't Ayumi-chan? Are you here with your sister today?" a voice spoke up and made both of the female duo turned around and saw the petite Sera Masumi wearing her signature hat.

"Sera-oneesan! I'm here with Ai-chan's sister today." Ayumi smiled and looked at the strawberry blonde who was softly smiling back at her. Masumi looked at the disguised Shiho with a smirk as she placed both of her hands on her hip.

Shiho slightly bowed her head to the opposing female and whispered, "Nice to meet you. I'm Haibara Aimi."

"I'm Sera Masumi. Nice to meet you too." Masumi grinned and immediately changed her smile into a sly smirk, "Or should I say **long time no see… Haibara-san**."

' _Long time no see? Don't tell me she…'_ Shiho thought as her eyes widen in surprise as she took a step back.

"What do you mean, Sera-oneesan? Isn't this the first time you meet Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi gave the female detective a puzzled look. Shiho grabbed the edge of her white skirt as cold sweats formed in her palm. It was supposed to be relaxing day and yet…

"Yeah, but she looks so much like her little sister so my tongue slipped." Masumi laughed as she rubbed the back of her head to apologize. The strawberry blonde released the grip on her skirt to relax but not completely.

"Are you here to look at animals, Sera-oneesan?" the young brunette mumbled to the older female detective and interrupted Shiho train of thoughts. Masumi crouched in front of Ayumi and smiled, "I just moved to a nearby hotel and saw the Zoo from the balcony. So I decided to check it out and here I am."

"Would you mind if I tag along? I asked Ran-kun and Sonoko-kun earlier but they seemed to be busy with their club activities." The teen brunette sighed as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Sure! Right, Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi beamed with happiness to have another female companion and made it harder for Shiho to say no to her. The biochemist simply exhaled and nodded.

' _Masumi…'_ Subaru thought as he walked further away from the group so his little sister wouldn't spot him.

"Aimi-neechan! Look!" Ayumi giggled as she pointed to the Japanese macaque next to the elephant pen. Shiho smiled and followed the younger girl with Masumi beside her.

The female detective quietly followed Shiho while looking at her from head to toe – Shiho could feel Masumi was keeping an eye on her. It made the strawberry blonde felt weary and nervous.

"Now I got a good look at you. You're pretty cute… exactly my type." Masumi closely whispered in Shiho's ear making her jolt in surprise as a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Subaru was shocked by his younger sister action and accidentally crushed the tin coffee can he had in his hand – spilling its content everywhere on his hand.

' _M-Masumi?'_ he thought as he tried to clean the coffee off his hand.

Ayumi turned around when she heard what had transpired between the teen and mumbled, "Subaru-oniisan won't be so happy if he had heard that."

"What do you mean, Ayumi-chan?" Masumi asked. Ayumi crossed her arms across her chest with a slightly angry face, "Because he likes Aimi-neechan a lot!"

"But I won't give Aimi-neechan to anyone!" she giggled and reached her hand out and grabbed the strawberry blonde's hand as she looked determined to keep Shiho with her.

Masumi giggled and ruffled the smaller female's head, "I see… but that won't stop me or Okiya Subaru-san from trying to get Haibara-san's attention."

"No, thank you. You better find another hobby." Shiho whispered as she adjusted her modified glasses with a cold gaze towards the teen detective.

"It was a joke! Let's just get along, Aimi-kun!" Masumi laughed and shrugged her shoulders with a smile plastered on her face.

' _Am I a pervert magnet or something?'_ Shiho thought as she brushed her long wig hair behind her ears and caught the other teen's attention. Masumi softly smiled at Shiho, which made the strawberry blonde looked away in panic. Maybe it was her choice of clothing that attracted people.

* * *

 **12 PM.**

The female trio decided to stand in line to get lunch at the west garden after walking and exploring the entire east side of the Zoo. Ayumi was looking through the photos she had taken with a smile. She was happy to be able to spend time with the older duo and felt like a group of grown girls. Since the detective boys was mainly boys and with Haibara Ai presence gone she was the only female in the group and it made her lonely.

After getting the food they ordered Ayumi and Shiho sat down at a table as they waited for Masumi to get drinks for the three of them.

' _She looks exactly like Haibara Ai… and the exact same lady that saved the kids from the burning hut. No, what if she is in the same situation as Kudo Shinichi-kun…'_ the teen detective thought as she received the cold drinks from the vending machine.

Masumi quietly walked back to their table sneaking behind the strawberry blonde without her noticing. She stopped when she was right behind the biochemist and stood there silently as cold sweats broke out on her forehead.

' _Her hair is clearly a wig. I need to find out…'_ she thought as she stretched her hand out towards the blonde wig.

' _She knows how to turn back…'_ Masumi swallowed her thick saliva. _'I need to get that information for mama.'_

The teen detective gently grabbed the golden locks making the biochemist and the younger brunette turned their heads to face the teen. Shiho's eyes widen in surprised when she realized what was going to happen.

' _I need to act now. It's now or never!'_ Masumi clutched the hair locks with her palm and slightly pulled the wig off but was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. It was Okiya Subaru.

"I would refrain from doing that – if I were you." He smiled. Shiho quickly adjusted her wig back to the position it were and stood up from her seat after the teen detective let go of her wig.

"Subaru-oniisan? What are you doing here at the Zoo?" Ayumi questioned the older male. Subaru put his hand in his pants pockets as he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I'm just your friendly…" he paused and pulled Shiho into a quick kiss on the forehead, "top graded stalker."

"Why are you so proud of yourself saying something so degraded like that?" the strawberry blonde hissed and pushed the older male away from her with slightly red cheeks.

"Good afternoon, Subaru-san. You came to rescue your girlfriend?" Masumi smirked. The older male shrugged his shoulder as he adjusted his glasses.

"He is not my boyfriend. Please don't make weird assumptions." The biochemist heavily sighed as she sat back down on her seat and started eating with Ayumi as Masumi did the same. Subaru sat beside the strawberry blonde and started to smoke while looking away from her.

He made the situation more awkward than it needed – first he was called a lolicon, then he was called a pervert, lastly something he called himself **a stalker**. He severely dug his own grave this time.

"Did you spill coffee on yourself, Subaru-san? I can see coffee stain on your shirt sleeve." The teen detective pointed at the stain and caught the biochemist's attention.

"Oh, this? I accidentally spilt black coffee on myself earlier." He mumbled. Shiho smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, "You enjoy black coffee, huh?"

"Yes, I do. It's pretty common to enjoy these." He grinned as he adjusted his glasses once more. The strawberry blonde quietly clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction – she thought that it was another clue she could use but what he said made sense too. It was pretty common to like black coffee.

"Are you going to join us too, Subaru-oniisan?" Ayumi asked. Shiho looked at the younger female in shock and tried to convince the girl by gestures not to invite the older male. However Ayumi was oblivious to the signs and smiled.

"If you guys don't mind then I would love to." Subaru smirked at the girls. Shiho sighed and finished her lunch in silence as Masumi were observing the tension between the biochemist and the undercover FBI.

* * *

 **5 PM – Zoo closing time**

"Thank you for spending time with me today! See you guys later!" Masumi bid her farewell as she ran back to her hotel. She needed to get the info. back to Mary as soon as she could since she couldn't text her out in the open when she felt that Subaru was keeping his eyes on her as well.

"See you next time, Sera-oneesan!" Ayumi smiled and waved at the back silhouette of female teen detective running away from the group.

"Did you come here with your car, Subaru-san?" The strawberry blonde asked and looked at the older male beside her who was smoking supposedly his tenth cigarette since they met in the afternoon.

"No, I took the subway like you did." He smiled as he put his hands in his pants pocket. Shiho squinted her eyes as she looked at the older male who was smiling at her, "You even stalk me on the train? What's next? Watch me sleep?"

"I have already done that though, Haibara-san." Subaru chuckled at the biochemist and reached out to caress her soft cheeks.

"You weirdo… Let's just go home." Shiho mumbled as she gently brushed the older male's hand away from her face. She wondered if Subaru ever noticed how flustered she was every time he did something like that.

' _He probably does… maybe he is just a sadistic guy…'_ she thought.

* * *

A car was parked few hundreds metres away from the gate of Ueno Zoo – it was Mercedes CLK320. Andre Camel was at the driving seat with Jodie at the front passage seat and lastly their superior, James Black.

"Shuu?" Jodie mumbled as she turned around when she caught the familiar silhouette of the undercover FBI with her eyes.

"What's wrong, Jodie-kun?" James asked with his arms crossed across his chest as he kept his eyes on the streets – keeping his guard up.

"U-Um, I think I just saw Shuu talking with someone…" the blonde FBI mumbled as her eyes shook. She was sure that the person Akai Shuichi was talking with a smile on his face was a female.

"Akai-kun wouldn't leave the little girl alone and come wandering at a place like this. Perhaps you're just tired, Jodie-kun." The older FBI agent spoke.

"You're right, James. My mind must be playing tricks on me." the blonde answered with a sad smile plastered on her face. Camel looked at his colleague at the corner of his eyes as he felt her emotions through her fake smile.

"We should go or we will lose trail on Vermouth… Camel-kun." James ordered as he closed his eyes – he knew how Jodie was feeling. However at that moment the platinum blonde high-ranking member of Black Organization was their priority.

"Y-Yes, sir." Camel mumbled and started driving.

' _Shuu…'_ Jodie thought.

* * *

 **Ueno station**

"The train station is a bit crowded…" Ayumi uncomfortably mumbled as a person standing behind her pushed her. It was especially hard for a small body like hers to fit in the small spaces even if the older female tried to make spaces for her with her body.

"Yes, It's when the early hour workers get free from work." Subaru whispered as he adjusted his glasses and took the strawberry blonde's hand then held it firmly with a smile.

"Aren't you a little too close to me, Subaru-san?" Shiho hissed at the older male as she tried to free her hand from Subaru's grasp but she couldn't – he was holding it too firmly.

"I'm sorry, Haibara-san. But the space is limited." He chuckled.

"It doesn't sound like you're sorry at all." The strawberry blonde angrily sighed as she gave up on releasing herself from the older male. Subaru softly smiled at her when she stopped struggling and squeezed his hand back.

Subaru leaned close to her ears and gave her a quick kiss on the ear – Shiho looked away in embarrassment as her body heat rose and her face reddened.

' _This guy – he is clearly enjoying this…' she_ thought as she watched the train arrived at the platform. The trio quickly got on the train as everyone on the platform pushed the trio further away from the door.

Shiho had her back against the wall inside the train with Subaru in front of her as he struggled not to crush the strawberry blonde with his body. Subaru looked down at the biochemist expecting her to her flustered on how closely they were standing but what he saw was different.

 **She was shaking in fear.**

' _T-This overwhelming presence! They are here!'_ she thought as she grasped the older male's chest with both of her hand trembling. She had hard time breathing as she felt the thick aura of the Black Organization member. Subaru felt her fear and frantically looked around in the train for the source of her fear. The older male pressed her head against his chest and held her tightly – hoping to calm her down.

' _I-It's… gone?'_ she thought and relaxed her grip on the older male. Subaru sighed in relief when he felt her tension going down and caressed her cheek.

"Are you okay, Aimi-neechan?" Ayumi spoke. Shiho and Subaru turned their head towards to source of the voice.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. What about you, Ayumi?" the strawberry blonde whispered and reached out to pet the smaller female who was sitting on a seat right beside her.

"Yes! A Pretty lady gave me her seat. I think she got off the train just now." Ayumi giggled at the contact with the older female.

"I see…" Shiho sighed and looked at the platform through the opened door of the train with anger present on her face.

 **They were here…**

* * *

 **Hotel Graphy Nezu**

"Mama, I'm home." Masumi exhaled as she closed the door to the hotel room. Mary stepped out of hiding with her arms across her chest, "Welcome back."

"I met someone who might also be the link to getting the antidote." The teen detective smirked as she changed her clothes. Mary cupped her chin as she walked to the balcony – gazing down to the streets below.

"Keep close contact. We will use her if Kudo Shinichi won't speak." She spoke.

"Yes, mam."

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **End note:**

Is it me or Subaru is the only one she calls by first name? If we exclude the fact that she sometimes calls Ayumi by first name in critical situations. (I mean she even call Agasa by just Professor or Professor Agasa – the one who she opened up to and is the closest to. And she calls Jodie as Jodie-sensei as how every other character seemed to be addressing her that way. I might be wrong but idk)

I'm literally ripping my hair off because I want them to be an item so much but I also want Tooru to get together with her AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Also is what's you guys' opinion on Momji – is she even necessary lol. (hopefully she will be important at the end arc or im just going be dead inside. While Heiji gets two girls who are interested in him and YET we don't get anything for Shiho.)

 **Guest01:** Instead of having my hair fall off I feel like my head is going to fall off lol. I also hope Gosho has something great in mind because I desperately want her to have a good ending so much and have a stable relationship with someone who loves her inside out regardless of what she had been a part of or created. Thank you for reading!

 **75aichan:** I thought it might be like that but again when Shuichi was infiltrating the BO she was like 13. People usefully have weird crushes at that time – would be interesting if it was like that.

 **Umaiwe:** I think they became acquaintance during the BO time so she might have seen his habits here and there.

 **Ren:** I also like AmuroxShiho I do have plans on how this will go out – hopefully it's not that obvious of a path lol.

 **Enji86:** Lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:**

I love fashion so does Shiho so I'm doing her service by dolling her up lol. I feel like edgy plus western clothing would suit her a lot. Something like stylized female version of Shuichi.

OOC warning – some dirty indication and cursing

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen: Sherry Dorayaki**

 **Tuesday – Poirot Café 2 PM**

The disguised Shiho stood in front of the café silently looking up to the Mouri Detective Agency thinking of what the certain shrunken detective might be up to. It had been a few days since she last saw him.

' _Probably sticking his nose in something he is not supposed to,'_ she thought with a smile. _'Well it's my job to help the Modern Sherlock Holmes as his Dr. John Watson.'_

Tooru had asked Shiho to drop by the café because he wanted to talk but she sensed that he had something else in his mind.

Today is another day of change of clothing choice for Shiho – the theme she chose today was western edgy. She was inspired to wear this look since she saw the fashion report program on Harajuku street walkers. She loved it although her pocket money took the toll and it was depleting very fast.

She had styled her long blonde wig into a high ponytail with a black cap on top of her head, the modified tracker glasses, black choker with a silver crescent moon ornament, skin-tight white tank top that was shorter than usual exposing her navel, black leather jacket, high waist ripped denim, and lastly black leather high heels ankle boots.

Shiho pushed the front door of the café open and quietly stepped inside as she looked around for the dark skinned detective.

"Welcome to Poirot café. Please take a seat." Azusa smiled – Shiho nodded and went to sit and the counter to wait for Tooru, "Ice coffee please…"

Azusa happily served the strawberry blonde her ice coffee and went on to clean the tables behind her.

Suddenly the backdoor opened and Tooru walked inside the dinning area with one big cardboard box in his arms.

"Ah, Aimi-chan! You're early!" he smiled and put down the box on the floor before walking to the younger female with a smile, "I missed you."

"I don't think so." She sighed as she took a sip of her iced coffee – it was delicious. Tooru softly smiled at her and went back to get the cardboard box that was filled with bags of grounded coffee beans, "Ah, Azusa-san. This is Haibara Aimi – the girl I talked about the other day."

"Really? She is way more gorgeous than I imagined!" the brunette giggled and walked over to the biochemist and smiled, "I'm Enomoto Azusa. Nice to meet you!"

' _Not the first time I meet you but…'_ the strawberry blonde thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Enomoto-san." Shiho politely bowed her head to the older female then continued to drink her iced coffee, "And? Why did you call me here, Amuro-san?"

Tooru was putting all the coffee bags in the box on the shelves and whispered, "What do you say on working here at Poirot?"

"We could use another helper." Azusa added with a smiled as she continued to wipe the tables. The dark skinned detective turned around to face the strawberry blonde and started to prepare sandwiches, "Plus… the pay is good~ ."

"I guess I could use some more pocket money… but I need to discuss it with Professor first." She mumbled. Tooru finished making the Poirot special sandwiches and present the plate to the strawberry blonde with a smile, "I will be off work in one hour so let's go somewhere…"

Shiho squinted her eyes suspiciously at the older male who was only smiling at her and gesturing her to eat the sandwiches.

"I feel like you have ulterior motives." She answered and started eating the sandwiches – another delicious dish from Tooru.

"I promise it won't be as bad as you think." He laughed. Shiho sighed at the older male and support her head with her palm as she stirred the iced coffee with a straw, "Then you better drive me home when we are done."

' _If she joins Poirot I'm sure our café will be full of male fans too…'_ Azusa thought with a smile of a possible bonus and praise from the owner. _'Beautiful and mysterious!'_

* * *

 **3.10 PM**

Tooru had gotten off work a while ago and went to get his car – leaving the strawberry blonde in front of the café to wait for him.

' _Am I trusting Bourbon too much? He is still a member of that organization…'_ she thought as she looked at the ground. _'He can't be that bad if Kudo-kun hasn't stopped me from exposing myself to him.'_

The dark skinned detective parked in front of the strawberry blonde female and rolled down the passenger seat window to invite the younger girl inside. Shiho got in front passenger seat as Tooru started driving – she quietly looked at the older male at the corner of her eyes before sighing, "So… Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet but I have something else to tell you…" he mumbled. Shiho turned all her attention towards the dark skinned detective.

"Vermouth is on the move…" Tooru whispered. Shiho froze at the name of a certain platinum blonde syndicate member as cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Vermouth was just that terrifying to the strawberry blonde.

"She didn't tell me what she was assigned to do but I'm keeping close contact with her." he continued. The dark skinned detective grew concerned as he looked at the younger female who was biting her thumbnails.

' _So… the pretty lady Ayumi mentioned could have been…'_ she thought.

"Why are you telling me this?" the biochemist broke the silence as she turned to face the darker skinned male.

"Don't be silly. I just don't want you to disappear… Do you want me to spell it out for you again?" He softly smiled and stopped at the red light. The detective reached out to caress her cheek as they locked their gaze on each other before he started driving again as soon as the light turned green.

"Hmph, I think I have heard enough." Shiho blushed as she remembered his heartfelt confession the other day – it caught her off guard after all. The strawberry blonde looked away in embarrassment and crossed her arms across her chest with her face as red as a tomato.

The silence filled the air again after the biochemist turned away from the older male. Tooru noticed muffled beeping noise in the direction of the younger female.

"Can you open the glove compartment and give me the small black box that is making the beeping noise?" he asked. Shiho quietly opened the compartment and gave him the black device that was the source of the noise. "It seems like you have a listening bug on you."

' _Anti bugging device?'_ she thought as she watched the dark skinned detective pulled the car to the side and started scanning her and found one embedded in her glasses.

"Where did you get the glasses?" Tooru mumbled as he turned off the device once he made sure there were no others and put it back in the glove compartment before driving again.

"This? Professor made them for me…" Shiho whispered and took off her modified glasses to inspect it – it was indeed bugged. The strawberry sighed as she put the glasses back on – it was safer for her that way. If she happened to be taken by a syndicate Shinichi would be able to locate her.

"Then it's most likely Conan-kun keeping his ears and eyes on you. So I'm not going remove it but you should be careful whatever you do." He smiled and petted her head making the younger female slightly blushed at the contact before gently brushing his hand off.

' _I knew Professor and Kudo-kun were cooking up something.'_ She thought. She was not far from the truth – it was Subaru who asked the Professor and Shinichi to give Shiho the modified glasses that could be tracked.

"You have gotten better at styling the wig so you should probably take it further by putting on some make up or contact lenses – to make it harder for the syndicate members to spot you if you were to fall on their radar." The dark skinned said as he signalled left and turned. They have been circling the neighbourhood for a while – unable to decide where they should go.

"You think that will fool Vermouth the master of disguise?" Shiho spoke with a tiny hint of fear in her voice as she looked out the window. Tooru took a glance at the strawberry blonde with a heartbroken face, "It's better to try than wait until it's way too late, Shiho-chan."

Subaru was surprised upon hearing the fact that Tooru knew that Haibara Aimi was just an alias for Miyano Shiho – her real identity. Now he had to stick closer to her than ever – the man who figured out the trick behind his fake death was not to be underestimated.

' _Well, I should up my disguise game a little…'_ the strawberry blonde thought as she cupped her chin to think. Tooru immediately understood what the younger female had in mind from seeing her smile like that.

"Let's go to the shopping mall, shall we?" he blurted and started to drive towards the nearest shopping mall.

* * *

 **Haido Shopping Mall**

As soon as Tooru parked his car in the underground parking lot – he took the younger girl's hand and led her inside the mall with a smile. Shiho didn't resist at his touch and simply just smiled back at the older male before she realized it they were in front of the underwear store.

"Why are we here? This is not what I have to buy." Shiho angrily sighed as she massaged her temple.

"You need some new bras. The ones you have are too small for you." He giggled as he pointed at her chest indicating the tightness of her bra was wrong.

"How do you even know? Don't tell me…" she mumbled and covered her chest as she turned away from the older male. She remembered that Tooru touched her breast when she was asleep and in resulting in waking her up.

"I know touching you like that was invasion of privacy but I couldn't look at your chest suffocate like that." He laughed as he put his hands in his pants pockets – showing off his cool exterior.

"So whenever we meet you stare at my chest… Pervert." Shiho retorted and refused to look at her companion out of embarrassment.

"Not just that – I look at everything about you. I'm just observant. I also know that you only have three bras." Tooru smiled ad walked closer to the strawberry blonde to take a good at the flustered younger girl.

' _T-This guy… Is as bad as Subaru-san.'_ She thought as her face deepened in red.

"Now don't be shy I will buy them for you… Choose which ever you like – buy as many as you want." The dark skinned detective led the biochemist inside the store to the bra section as the store clerks watched the young couple while blushing themselves.

"No, thank you. I don't want to be in debt to the devil." Shiho hissed and gently freed herself from the dark skinned detective's grasp.

"Then just think of it as way too early Christmas gift." Tooru caressed her cheek making her blushed once again.

"Really?" she whispered cutely as she peaked at the older male behind her bangs, "T-Then… if you don't mind."

Shiho looked around the store with sparkles in her eyes – fancy bras like these were too expensive for her to buy on her own. Tooru smiled as he watched the younger girl gleefully chose bras that caught her eye.

"I bet this erotic underwear will look good on you." The dark skinned detective whispered and pulled out a bra from erotic section of the store to tease the girl.

"I won't wear it even if you buy them for me." Shiho shook her head as soon as she saw what kind of bra Tooru had in his hand.

"I will just buy normal ones then…" he sulked and put the bra back to the racket but he has other plan in his mind.

Subaru swallowed his saliva as he listened to the conversation between the pair – he wanted to see Shiho in those but he was conflicted with himself. She would hate him for sure if he were to see her in skimpy underwear.

Shiho settled with five pair of mix underwear, plain and cute. The pair went to the register to pay while Tooru secretly snuck in erotic underwear he showed to her earlier to be paid along with the rest. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she realized what he had done.

The duo continued to walk around the mall looking for the next store Shiho wanted to visit. Suddenly she spotted a little dessert shop at the corner – she quickly ran to the store with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks, "I need to buy something… wait for me here."

Tooru nodded and went to sit on a bench near the store to wait for the younger girl to do her business.

' _I hope she decides to work with us at Poirot. So I will have an excuse to meet her without the Syndicate picking it up as weird.'_ He thought with a smile.

Shiho entered the store and went to look at the different desserts and chocolates in display with a smile adorned on her face.

"Is it for your boyfriend, young lady?" The patisserie broke the silence and made the young girl jolt in surprise.

"Well, no – it's more like friend chocolate. I just want to thank them for being so nice to me." She softly whispered as she was indecisive about what she should get for her little devil and her little stalker. The patisserie smiled gently at the biochemist before walking to the chocolate section of the store, "Then I recommend our homemade strawberry dark chocolate bars. I guarantee they will love it."

"I will have two… Can you wrap them for me… please?" She smiled at the clerk as she started to subtly fidget in embarrassment.

"What's your name young lady?" the patisserie asked in a flirtatious manner as he took out two strawberry chocolate bars from the display.

"Haibara Aimi…" She quietly answered. The clerk then laid his eyes on the dark skinned detective outside the store who was directly staring at him as if he was ready to kill him at any moment. Tooru somehow caught on to the clerk's intention from outside like a psychic.

' _That's one scary boyfriend you got… young lady.'_ The patisserie thought as he looked at the disguised strawberry blonde with a nervous smile, "O-Of course I can. Just wait a few moments!"

Shiho exited the store and noticed her companion making a frightening face towards the store – she quietly walked up to the dark skinned detective and handed him a wrapped gift, "H-Here is a gift for you… Don't open it yet."

Tooru took the gift from her hand with a smile, "Then when will I have the honour to open this wonderful gift?"

"When you get home…" She whispered as she turned away from the male to hide the fact that she was blushing. Tooru stood up from the bench and reached out for the strawberry blonde's hand then gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you, baby girl…"

"… I'm not your baby girl." She mumbled as her body colour started to change to red.

* * *

After Shiho finished buying extra make up and coloured contact lenses – Tooru decided that they should try the parfait restaurant they walked passed earlier. They went inside the restaurant and got a seat at the window so they could watch the night illumination of the city.

"What will you be having tonight?" The waiter spoke when she reached the duo's table and took out a notepad. Shiho looked at the waiter with a smile that was enough to make the waiter blushed due to her unrivalled beauty, "I will have Maccha Parfait and green tea."

"Then I will have strawberry parfait and water." Tooru smiled as the waiter noted it down. The dark skinned male supported his chin in his palm as he looked at the strawberry blonde who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. "I will look forward to you working with us at Poirot."

"I have yet to accept your offer, Amuro-san." She answered as she turned her head to look at the beautiful night scenery.

"Just call me Tooru." He softly grinned at the younger female. The strawberry blonde slightly blushed and whispered without looking at the older male, "T-Tooru-san."

"No need for the honorifics but if you still insist…" he paused as he watched the waiter placed the parfaits and drinks on the table, "Then call me Tooru-tan!"

"No, Thank you." Shiho calmly refused as she drank the hot green tea and tasted the Maccha parfait she ordered.

"Then… Tooru-kun is fine…" He pouted as he started to eat his strawberry parfait. After seeing his reaction – Shiho decided to tease the older male.

" **Tooru-kun** … Say ah." Shiho whispered as she took a spoonful of her parfait and extended the spoon towards the older male. Tooru was surprised at her action and tasted her spoonful of parfait as he started to feel embarrassed and blushed.

"That's a rare face from you. Pretty cute I'd say." Shiho seductively smiled to Tooru and made him blushed even more than before. He completely felt like he was boiling over and covered his mouth with his hand to hide the fact that he was giving her a genuine smile. He was just too happy that she called him by his name.

' _It's not my real name… but it does have the same effect.'_ He thought _._ Shiho had rendered him completely flustered like a person talking to their first love without any prior experience.

' _I want her to call me by my real name…'_

* * *

 **Professor's House 7 PM**

Tooru stopped his car in front of the house and watched the strawberry blonde got out of his vehicle with a smile before whispering, "Call me when you decide on what you want to do about our job offer, okay?"

"I will… Have a safe trip home, **Tooru-kun**." She winked to tease the older male. The dark skinned detective blushed and gently smiled, "Yeah, I will…"

' _No lights are on? Is the Professor out?'_ Shiho thought as she unlocked her front door and walked inside the house and found a note on the kitchen counter from Agasa.

"I'm going to dinner with an old friend of mine. I will be home late so don't wait for me – Agasa." She read. The biochemist sighed and went downstairs to her personal research lab and fished out all the things she bought with Tooru today and found an extra item: a black lace see through lingerie.

Shiho stared at the extra piece of underpants that she didn't buy and pieced the puzzles together in her head and concluded that Tooru must had snuck it in her bags without her notice.

Tooru never actually intended her to wear them – he just wanted her to overreact and text him. The strawberry blonde pulled out her phone and started complaining on in the massage to the said detective as soon as she understood what had happened.

However Tooru told her it was a joke and replied to her with an after shower selfie as thank for the chocolate. Shiho clicked her tongue at the fact that he knew it from the start that she was not that kind of girl that would wear lace lingerie – it somehow pissed her off. How dare he assumed that she had no guts to try these…

' _No one is home… I guess I could try it on…'_ she thought as she started to take off all the clothes without taking off her wig. Now standing butt naked in her room she quietly put on the black lace lingerie – she had to admit that Tooru was right that the underwear suited her perfectly.

"Haibara-san?" Subaru entered the front door when he saw that the lights never came on and spotted a dim light seeping through the crack between the lab room door.

"Haibara-san." He slightly opened the door and saw Shiho with her back facing him in nothing but the see through black lace lingerie. The older male froze in place for a few seconds before he quietly closed the door again without saying a word as if nothing had happened.

Shiho's body temperature rose as her skin reddened in embarrassment when she realized what just had happened – she quickly put on some clothes and kicked the door opened knocking away the older male who completely malfunctioned as a person.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me wearing that." She angrily demanded and grabbed his shirt as her face was still as red as a tomato.

"Ah… Yes, Haibara-san." He mumbled and adjusted his crooked glasses.

"A-And…" the strawberry blonde murmured under her breath and made the baby pink haired male's eyes focus on her entirely before answering, "What is it?"

"J-Just go home, stupid!" She hissed and turned around. Shiho completely lost all her courage to give the strawberry dark chocolate bar after accidently exposing her naked body to him.

"Good night, my Queen." He smiled and kissed her head before heading back to the Kudo mansion.

' _I missed the opportunity to give it to him…'_ she thought as she looked at the wrapped chocolate on her computer table. _'I guess I can drop by his house tomorrow…'_

* * *

 **Kudo's Mansion**

Shuichi had gotten back at Kudo's mansion and tried to shake the image of Shiho wearing the underwear out of his thoughts but as the usual it didn't go away.

He poured some coffee to freshen himself up – he would definitely be busy on his own before sleeping tonight after seeing Shiho like that. The undercover FBI walked to the library room with the coffee mug in his hand when he heard his phone started ringing.

He took out his phone and checked who was calling him at this hour – It was the special agent Jodie.

"Shuu are you busy tomorrow?" She spoke as Shuichi turned off his voice changer.

"I'm going to monitor the girl. What do you need?" He mumbled and lit a new cigarette in his mouth as he walked over to the table and chair in the middle of the library room.

"Camel and I have something to discuss with you." Jodie continued.

"I see. Come by in the afternoon." He sat at his usual seat and pick up the book he didn't finish reading last night.

"A-And Shuu…" the blonde special agent stuttered. Shuichi took a long breath of his cigarette and exhaled in satisfaction of the nicotine hitting his tongue. "What is it?"

"Never mind… See you tomorrow…" Jodie whispered and hung up. The stoic undercover FBI took of his glasses and massaged his temple.

"Shiho… for fuck sake…"

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **End note:**

Thank you for all your support! I get happy every time I read them. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and always leaving reviews! I appreciate them so much. Have a nice weekend everyone!

 **Guest01:** I also kind ship Camel with Jodie (lol) the same reason as you haha. If Subaru was a new character and not Shuichi then damn I would die from shipping them too hard… Speaking of spoiled queen I love Sonoko for that reason she reminded me of how I used to be I guess. And I whole heartedly agree that Heiji and Kazuha didn't need a love rival – why give them more drama when you can't even pair the number one girl of the serie with someone (maybe that's also one of the reason why he hasn't paired her yet. Because the fandom ships are too strong lol)

 **75aichan:** I'm going to be honest here I'm only reading and watching because Ai-chan is literally my childhood idol and I want to see any episodes/chapter that might include her and her love life. And every chapters/episodes without is kinda boring to me lol. (I still love the whole serie regardless)


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:**

I'm moving right to my new job so the fanfic-making schedule is going to be moved around. I will be updating but slower and possibly longer chapter (only a maybe).

OOC – stupid comedy and a dirty indication

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen: Sherry Éclair**

 **Professor's House – 12 PM**

Summer – the eternal enemy of people who loves cold weather. This year Beika area temperature had reached all time high of 41 Degree Celsius.

Professor was fiddling with some of his newest invention at his working table as Shiho walked out of the shower room after putting on her wig.

Today's fashion is 'it's hot I want to relax' theme: she had styled her wig with side pigtails, loose black tank top, and grey sweatshort.

"What do you think of me working at Poirot, Professor?" She asked as she walked to the fridge to look for some cold beverage to drink.

"Why not, Ai-kun?" Agasa took off his safety goggle and turned around to face the small frame young girl, "But I guess it's going to be somewhat of a problem since the summer vocation is ending in two weeks if you don't turn small again."

"I doubt I need school since I already graduated in America." She softly smiled at the Professor as she continued to walk over to the living room sofa with a cold glass of orange juice and turned on the TV.

"You're right. It's your choice whether you want to work or not. I'm not against it at least." He shrugged his shoulder and turned back to finish his invention.

Ayumi pushed the front door open and ran inside the house with a big smile on her face, "Good afternoon, Professor, Aimi-neechan I came to play!"

"Good Afternoon, Ayumi-kun" Agasa mumbled under his breath as he lifted his invention in the air to take a good look of it. Shiho stood up from the sofa and walked over to the younger brunette with a soft smile.

"Good afternoon, Ayumi. Did you tell your parents that you came here?" the strawberry blonde whispered as she crouched in front of Ayumi and petted her.

"They are not home but I already texted them I came here." The younger brunette answered.

The female duo walked together back to the sofa and watched the TV but it was too hot to do anything.

"Professor… When are the mechanics going to come fix the air con you broke?" Shiho complained as she looked at the genius inventor. Agasa wiped away his sweat and sighed in exhaustion, "Tomorrow morning…"

"I can't believe you broke the air con trying to upgrade it." Shiho massaged her head in irritation as she remembered what the Professor did earlier in the morning – he made the air con explode. How was that possible?

"Then how about you girls go to Shinichi's house? I'm sure Subaru-kun wouldn't mind." The old man stood up from his chair and started to carefully packing his inventions in a briefcase.

Shiho started to blush and twitch in embarrassment as she remembered what had happened last night. However after looking at the younger brunette seemingly melting on the sofa due to the intense heat – she started to look around to find a good excuse to go to her stalker's house.

"What about you, Professor?" Ayumi muttered as she laid flat on the sofa – almost looking like melted ice cream.

"I'm going to take my inventions to my old friend. Don't worry about me." the Professor smiled to the girls as he exited the house and bid his goodbye. Shiho watched her guardian drove away from the front entrance in silence and started to blush when she remembered that she had to make a good excuse to go visit Subaru.

After watching the older female pacing around back and forth with a reddened face – Ayumi thought of an idea, "How about we bake cheese cake for Subaru-oniisan?"

"Eh… Why?" The strawberry blonde jolt in surprise when she heard the younger girl was able to read her mind like an open book.

"So we have a reason to go over and share the cake!" she beamed with happiness as she ran to the kitchen and waited the older female to come after her.

"I guess you're right, Ayumi." Shiho softly smiled at the younger brunette and made her way to the kitchen where Ayumi currently was.

"Let's make the best cheese cake ever" Ayumi yelled with a big smile adorned on her face.

* * *

 **1.20 PM**

Shiho nervously stood in front of the Kudo's mansion main entrance with freshly baked cheesecake in her hands as she watched the younger girl rang the doorbell. The whole reason she was so embarrassed to come over the older male wasn't just because he had seen her nude but also the fact that she wanted to give him the chocolate she bought yesterday.

The biochemist hid the strawberry dark chocolate bar securely in her pockets before heading here.

Subaru quietly opened the front door and froze for a few seconds when he saw the strawberry blonde before smiling.

' _He somehow looks refreshed today,'_ Shiho thought as she looked at the older smiling male. She had no idea what could make Subaru change last night and made him look like this. If she could have known…

"Subaru-oniisan! We baked a cake and came to share some!" Ayumi spoke and broke the long silence as the older pair stared at each other. Shiho quietly looked down at the cheesecake to avoid the older male's gaze.

"Is that so, Ayumi-chan?" Subaru smiled at the young brunette before turning his head back at the strawberry blonde who looked slightly shy.

"Good afternoon, Haibara-san." He whispered and let the female pair inside the house. Ayumi quickly ran to the living room of the mansion leaving the two awkward adults to face each other.

"G-Good afternoon…" Shiho stuttered and quietly walked to the kitchen as the older male followed closely with out saying a word.

Shiho entered the kitchen and started to cut the massive cheesecake into eight equal pieces and put 3 pieces on different plates for the three of them as Subaru started to prepare drinks.

"What would you like to drink, Haibara-san?" He asked as he finished brewing coffee. The young biochemist peaked at the older male at the corner of her eyes as she tried to think of ways to be able to give the chocolate without it being too awkward.

"Coffee is fine." She answered and stopped thinking of when she should give the gift to him – the opportunity would come sooner or later.

Ayumi ran to the kitchen as soon as she heard the baby pink haired male asking which drink Shiho would like to drink, "Ayumi wants juice!"

Just as quick as she arrived she was also quick to disappear again but it was understandable since the air con was better at the sofa in the living room.

The two adults walked to the living room while carrying a serving tray with cakes and drinks on top of it and saw Ayumi sitting on the sofa satisfied with the cool air from the air con. Subaru turned on the TV and animated movie UP was playing – Ayumi sat at Shiho's left side while Subaru sat at her right. Trapping the strawberry blonde from moving like a bear trap.

The trio enjoyed the fresh baked cheesecake in silence as they watched the movie. After a while Ayumi started to feel drowsy as she watched the movie and laid her head on the older female's lap. Shiho softly smiled at the younger brunette and petted her to sleep – just like how her big sister used to.

"Do you have a job, Subaru-san?" the young biochemist blurted out as she watched the TV. Subaru adjusted his fake glasses and drank his coffee before smiling, "Not currently."

"So if I get a job – I would be a better Japanese citizens than you…" Shiho smirked at the older male. Subaru softly sighed before smiling again as he simply shrugged as a reply.

"Where do you even get money to do all your stalking?" Shiho squinted her eyes and suspiciously looked at the handsome male on her right.

"Private Stalking Foundation." The undercover agent answered without hesitation and made the younger girl's jaw drop in shock. He already dug his own grave so it won't be a problem to dig deeper.

"Shouldn't you be finding other hobby?" Shiho slightly stretched her arms when she could feel they were becoming tired from being in the same position for a while.

"I like what I do since I get to see you most of the time." Subaru chuckled and looked at the young biochemist and made her softly smile.

"Maybe you should start teaching people how to become a professional stalker," she giggled as she petted the younger brunette's head on her lap.

"I could give you a private lesson on how to become a stalker…" Subaru hummed with his low crispy voice in her ears – Shiho got goose bumps from it and covered her right ear to avoid it happening again.

"No, thank you. I have my dignity." She hissed with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. The older male laughed at her reaction as he drank his coffee – she was just too cute when she was teased.

Shiho looked at older male's high neck shirt, "Aren't you hot in that, Subaru-san?"

"Do you want to see me take my shirt off or something, Haibara-san?" he teased. Shiho's blood rushed to her face and made her look like a tomato before she panicked and looked away, "W-Who would want to see a stalker strip?"

Subaru leaned closer to her with a sly smile adorned on his face – Shiho blushed even more and felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"I would gladly put on a show for you, my Queen." The older male whispered in her ears and wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde.

Shiho felt like the world was spinning as cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she watched Subaru moving his lips closer to hers. Just at the final moment before his lips touched hers – she shoved her wrapped chocolate gift in his face.

"What is this, Haibara-san?" the undercover agent took the gift and opened the box and saw a strawberry dark chocolate bar.

"C-Chocolate…" she whispered as she looked away from embarrassment, "A gift… For looking out for me…"

"Thank you for this gift." Subaru smiled as he kissed the back of her head to thank her and felt her twitch since she was shy and embarrassed.

"Don't make me move so much or I will wake up Ayumi-chan." She whispered when she heard the younger brunette mumbled something in her sleep.

"That sounds more like a temptation than a restriction, Haibara-san." Subaru muttered as he adjusted his clothes so he looked better.

"Pervert…" Shiho blurted.

As time passed the strawberry blonde grew sleepier as she watched the movie – she felt so comfortable when the cold air hit her skin. The older male picked up his coffee with a smile when he saw cute sleepy face.

Suddenly Shiho leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep – Subaru's hand that was holding the coffee mug violently shook and spilled the coffee on the small coffee dish as he tried to drink from it. He completely lost his cool over Shiho doing unexpected things.

Subaru buried his nose in her hair and smiled before reaching out to hold her right hand with his left hand before leaning his head on her head. Shiho subconsciously squeezed his hand back and smiled in her sleep.

' _At least you're a bit honest when you're sleeping,'_ he thought.

Subaru softly smiled at the younger girl and fell asleep just like that.

* * *

 **3 PM**

Jodie and Camel met up with shrunken Shinichi and went to the Kudo's mansion. After ringing the door bell several times without getting an answer – Shinichi unlocked the door and went inside with Jodie and Camel.

Shinichi heard the TV noise from the living room and went there as the two special agents quietly followed.

"Akai-san, why don't you answer the door if you are home." Shinichi complained.

Shuichi woke up from hearing the small detective's voice and saw Jodie, Camel, along with Shinichi. Jodie was unable to speak when she saw the disguised Shiho and Shuichi was holding each other's hand as they slept. While Shinichi was semi furious that Shuichi was hanging out with the strawberry blonde.

"Aren't you a bit bold to bring her here, Akai-san?" He hissed at the stoic FBI agent.

"She just came over to share cheesecake she baked with Ayumi. Don't need to be so angry, Cool Guy." Shuichi adjusted his fake glasses as he gently removed the young biochemist's head from him and stood up from the couch.

"Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" Shuichi whispered and took the chocolate bar with him when he walked out of the room.

Camel noticed his partner had shifted in emotion when she saw Shuichi sleeping comfortably with an unknown girl.

' _Shuu…'_ she thought as she looked at the back of the disguised Shuichi with a subtly sad face.

' _Jodie-san…'_ Camel thought.

Shuichi made more coffee and served it to the trio that were sitting at the dinning table as they waited for him to come.

"So… What brings you here?" Shuichi mumbled as he sat down on a chair. Jodie took out several briefly caught pictures of Chris Vineyard who was also known as Vermouth.

"We are here to discuss what we know of the organizations next move." Shinichi reached his hand out to get the pictures presented on the table by Jodie to pass it over to Shuichi beside him.

"Vermouth is operating in this city – we have yet to know what she is up to." the blonde FBI agent spoke.

"I know. Bourbon told the girl yesterday." Shuichi crossed his arms across his chest before picking up his coffee mug and quietly drank it.

"Why would he even tell the girl such an important fact?" Jodie questioned – she was confused. Last time he tried to take her now he moved to their side.

Shuichi shrugged his shoulder and started eating dark chocolate bar with a smile as a picture of the strawberry blonde flashed by in his memories.

"Shuu… You're eating chocolate? That's rare." Jodie smiled as she looked at her ex boyfriend with a softer face.

"The girl gave it to me as a gift…" he smiled lovingly at the chocolate before putting a piece in his mouth. Jodie completely turned bitter when she got to know where it came from.

"She gave you chocolate?! She never gave me any at valentines!" Shinichi slammed his small hands on the dinning table in frustration as he looked at the undercover agent's chocolate bar.

"If I recall it right. She gave one to Amuro-san too." Shuichi whispered as he observed the shrunken teen's reaction in amusement.

"What?! I'm so jealous. I can't believe she did that to me…" the teen detective slightly cried when he remembered the valentine events. Sure, he got some from his childhood friend Ran but he wanted one from his partner too.

"Akai-san and Conan-kun… Who is **the girl** you're talking about?" Camel asked.

* * *

Shiho woke up after hearing Shinichi's slightly aggressive voice and gently removed the younger brunette's head from her lap then walked to the source of the voice.

"Akai-san and Conan-kun… Who is **the girl** you're talking about?" Camel asked.

' _Akai?'_ she thought and snuck around the corner to eardrop the conversation however Shuichi already heard her softly breathing behind the wall and signalled the group that she was there.

"Have you slept enough, Haibara-san?" Subaru spoke with a smile as he turned around.

' _Haibara?'_ Jodie thought and saw Shiho stepped out of the shadow, _'A-Akemi? No, she is looks close to her but…'_

Jodie looked at Shiho from head to toe as she walked over and sat down beside Shuichi. _'Who is this girl?'_

"Am I interrupting something important?" Shiho whispered as she crossed her legs. Subaru turned his head to face her and said, "No, Conan-kun met them in the neighbourhood and brought them here for a coffee break."

"Hmm, I see." Shiho answered. Shuichi picked up a piece of the chocolate put it in his mouth – the strawberry blonde softly smiled as she watched the older male enjoying her gift.

"Do you like it?" she muttered and noticed the two agents looking at her with a confused face.

"I'm Haibara Aimi. Nice to meet you." Shiho politely bowed to introduce herself for a second time. Camel slightly smiled as he politely bowed back, "Andre Camel, nice to meet you too."

"J-Jodie Starling…" the blonde FBI stuttered as she broke out of her train of thoughts – just who is this girl?

Shiho served her homemade cheesecake slices to Camel, Jodie, and Shinichi with a smile, "I made these with Ayumi. Please enjoy."

"This is delicious!" Camel hummed as he took bite of the fluffy cheesecake, "I can't believe you know such a skilled beautiful girl, Aka-… Okiya-san."

"Camel…" Shuichi's mood suddenly flipped after he heard what his colleague had to say and let out some pressure for a few seconds and scared the strawberry blonde but quickly stopped it after he realized that he had scared her.

"You should not be flirting in someone else's house." He smiled innocently as if nothing happened while Shiho broke out in cold sweats.

"Y-Yes, sir…" the German descent FBI agent answered.

' _Look who is talking,'_ Shinichi thought as he nervously laughed it off.

"Who are you really, Subaru-san?" Shiho looked suspiciously at the disguised Shuichi as he smiled back at her.

"Just a professional stalker." He chuckled and drank his coffee. Shiho clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked away.

"I don't think so… Jodie-sensei, please arrest this guy." She hissed.

' _Sensei? And how does she know that I am in position to arrest anyone?'_ Jodie thought as she looked at the familiar long blonde haired girl.

Ayumi walked to the kitchen when she couldn't find anyone after she woke up from her afternoon nap in the living room.

"Ah… Conan-kun, Jodie-sensei. Good afternoon." She whispered and walked over to the strawberry blonde then sleepily climbed on her lap, "I'm hungry, Aimi-neechan."

"I'm sorry, Ayumi. Do you want more cheesecake?" Shiho smiled as she petted the younger girl – Ayumi shook her head. She seemed to be more food hungry than dessert hungry.

"Can we make food?" the young brunette asked as she rubbed her eyes – Shiho lifted Ayumi up as she stood up. She had no idea that Ayumi could act like this when she is tired and with a sister figure – not that Shiho minded it at slightest. "Let's go home shall we?"

"I will drop by after I'm done with coffee." Shinichi smiled at the female duo as he watched and made sure that they had left the property.

"I want some explanation, Shuu. She is almost a splitting image of Akemi and where is Ai-chan?"

"A-Ah um, Aimi-neechan is related a distant relative of Sherry. She is just here to visit." Shinichi laughed and he tried to find excuses to cover up Shiho's trail.

' _I can't tell them the truth about the APTX-4869… not yet.'_ He thought.

* * *

"Aren't you enjoying your life too much? … **Sherry**." A female figure smirked at the corner of the street as she watched the female duo walked back to the professor's house.

"Enjoy it while you can…" She whispered as she smoked her cigarette and walked away.

* * *

Jodie and Camel had gotten back in their car after ending their meet-up with the undercover agent.

"Damn it!" The blonde agent clutched the steering in slight annoyance, "Camel… Shuu and Cool kid are hiding something from us."

Camel quietly watched his partner's eyes burned with passion to seek the truth.

"I'm going to find out… No matter what."

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **End note:**

Shiho has two angry and jealous boyfriends – fight me lol. Next chapter is going to be about Shinichi.

 **75aichan:** I know right! We want the conclusions and AI-chan lose story! Not her idolizing a football player!

 **Guest01:** her number 1 creepy stalker lol. In my opinion I can't see Shiho getting that much along with Sonoko since she already kind of dislike Ai-chan because she is too cool. But that might change when she gets back to her body. The Jet Black mystery train case wasn't even her in her adult form so I was so disappointed when I found out. Yeah, I'm also looking forward to the lost charm episode but as you said she will probably briefly appeared. It upsets me. The next chapter is going to have an appearance of Makoto and no Ai – completely disappointed (still going to read lol) GOSHO GIVE US AI SO WE CAN BE AT PEACE.

 **Guest:** I still have more plans lol!


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:**

Damn, I thought I wouldn't so tired after work lol. But I barely get enough energy to write my fanfic. Fuck sleep lmao

Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction!

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen: Sherry Mamekan**

 **Thursday 12 PM**

Shiho came to be trained by Azusa this morning – she learned the tricks of food preparing quicker than Azusa had originally thought and since the café normally wouldn't get many customers during the weekday at noon – Azusa let the younger girl stand at the bar and manage the kitchen to get more experience.

The Café had two customers sitting at each corner of the store: one male customer with a laptop close to the restroom and one female customer at the window. It was elegant and peaceful until Shinichi pushed the front door open.

"Welcome to Poirot Café." Shiho and Azusa said in unison. The teen detective took antidote and had disguised himself as Ryuu before coming to the café. Shiho sighed with a hint of irritation in her tone as she clean the newly washed coffee mugs.

Of course Shinichi had already visited his childhood friends Ran and Sonoko after he took the antidote but his goal was coming to see the strawberry blonde biochemist.

Shiho's fashion today is high pony tail, modified tracker glasses, grey contact lenses, black mascara, brown eyeliner, pink blush, red lipstick, tight fit red t-shirt crop top, high waist short black skirt, high black knee socks, black shoes for working. She was way too beautiful for her own good.

"Ice coffee." He mumbled as he sat down on the chair at the bar counter. The young detective put his chin in his palm and stared at Shiho who was preparing his iced coffee.

She quietly placed the iced coffee in front of the dark haired male with a cold look before she turned around and went to finish wiping the rest of the coffee mugs.

"What's with the cold look, Haibara?" Shinichi sipped his cold coffee as he gave the biochemist a slightly annoyed look, "Your partner came to see you at work and this is how you treat him?"

"I never asked you to come – especially when you look like that, you stupid detective. Wasting my product of hard work." Shiho turned around to face the young detective and put her hands on her waist as she looked at him.

"Yes. Yes, I'm **very** sorry, mam." Shinichi shrugged his shoulder and made Shiho sigh. The young biochemist turned back and started to prepare spaghetti as the teen detective observed her body from head to toe.

"I-I heard you gave Subaru-san and Amuro-san chocolates…" he stuttered as he blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I did." The strawberry blonde answered as she seasoned the spaghetti sauce with salt and pepper before she looked for spaghetti noodles.

"Why didn't you give me any?" Shinichi whispered.

"Huh? If you want some chocolates then you should ask your wife." Shiho rolled her eyes at her friend before serving him the spaghetti she recently made.

"I told you she is not my wife…" The teen detective quietly hissed and started to eat the hot food with happiness as he failed to notice that Shiho knew what he wanted to eat way before he ordered anything.

She just knew him that well.

' _She served him spaghetti even though he didn't order anything.'_ Azusa thought as she saw the teen duo's interaction, _'Amuro-san has a love rival! So exciting!'_

Azusa smiled as she served the one customer in the corner with a laptop some fruit desserts he ordered. The male customer in the corner adjusted his glasses as he looked at Shiho and Shinichi at the bar counter with a smirk.

Azusa giggled before she went back to the back of the store to get some of the silver spoons and come back inside the dining area with a stack of silver spoons.

Shiho walked over to Azusa and whispered close to her ear, "Enomoto-san, I want to bake something as a today's special. Is it okay?"

"Hm, then I won't know how to set the price." The older brunette touched her chin to think. Shiho softly smiled at her colleague that convinced the older girl, "Can you please call the manager to ask?"

After getting the Manager's permission to sell the biochemist 'Today's Special' – Shiho curved her lips into a smile as she walked back to kitchen bar as the teen detective watched.

The strawberry blonde started to mix and knead short crust pastry in front of Shinichi and put the dough in the fridge to chill – he kept his gaze at her with a hint of jealousy towards the two older men who always get to spend their pass time with her. Whenever he wanted to spend time just with her – either Ayumi was there or Subaru would pop out of the shadows and to block any of his attempts.

"Say, Ku-Ryuu-kun. Who is Subaru-san really?" Shiho questioned – Shinichi angrily sulked before he muttered, "Not only you don't give me some appreciation chocolates – you ask me about Subaru-san…"

Shiho massaged her temple at Shinichi who seemed to be bothered by the said fact, "I cook for you and the kids regularly unlike Amuro-san and Subaru-san."

"It's not the same…" He murmured as his facial expression shifted from anger to sadness. He wanted to be that special person to her – her partner.

"Aimi-chan, one serving of Poirot Special Sandwiches, please!" Azusa interrupted the pair after the customer at the window felt the heavy air around the couple and thought maybe if they get interrupted they would make up.

"Yes, mam" Shiho smiled and started making the sandwiches and served them to table closest to the window before she continued to make lemon curd and put it in the fridge to cool down.

Shinichi noticed the ingredients of what Shiho was using and softly smile at the young biochemist.

"Are you making lemon pie for me?" He smirked as he felt his heart throbbed faster than before.

"I-I have no reason to make you a lemon pie!" she clicked her tongue and looked away with tints of pink adorns on her cheeks as she pretended to do something other than making a lemon pie.

However she wasn't good at deceiving the observant modern Sherlock Holmes.

The male customer with a laptop choked on his water as he saw what had happened and started to furiously type something in his computer with a huge smile on his face. He looked very passionate and excited for someone who looked as timid as him.

"If you won't tell me about Subaru-san then tell me about that Akai-person in FBI." She mumbled as she cleaned the utensils she used to make the Poirot Special Sandwiches.

' _Don't tell me…'_ the teen detective thought as he cupped his chin. _'I have to play this better.'_

"He is just an FBI agent that helped me get info. on the organization as you already know. He is not that important of a person to remember." He smiled as he finished his plate of delicious spaghetti and took a sip of his iced coffee.

"Hmm…" Shiho hummed as she took the chilled short crust dough out of the fridge and started to roll it out into thin dough.

"Are you sure you are not hiding something from me, Ryuu-kun?" Shiho smiled to the detective and gave him chills all the way down his spine with the smile. The young biochemist was indeed scary – not as scary as Ran when she got angry. She was the very definition of a demon in angel skin.

Shinichi put on his best poker face as he drank his iced coffee and nervously laughed. "Yeah, I have no reason to hide that important of a fact from you."

"But I can't see Subaru-san as anything but suspicious." The young biochemist sighed as she shrugged it off. Although she didn't get much out of her partner but she could confirm it from his subtle body language that was displayed. Subaru and Akai had a connection through Shinichi and FBI.

"Maybe that's because you are not used to him yet." The teen detective softly mumbled as he looked outside the shop and spotted Subaru on the opposite street listening to their conversation.

"How can I be used to someone who constantly stalks me?" She complained.

' _Well she is right. He is stalking you as we speak,'_ he thought.

Shiho sighed as she cut the dough with a small cookie cutter and formed them into small bowls and baked them before taking them out to cool.

"And YET you gave an appreciation chocolate to your stalker and Amuro-san. You like them don't you?" the teen detective hissed at his companion before giving the baby pink haired undercover agent a mean look of jealousy before looking away.

"Stop with your nonsense." Shiho spun around to hide her face from Shinichi and blushed like a tomato. He was right – her tsundere characteristic was way too obvious.

"I won't approve." He whispered.

"What?"

"I don't like that you are showing them your sweet side." He continued as he brushed his wig behind his ear to see Shiho better.

"Don't be so childish." Shiho sighed. She didn't want to show the young detective that side so often when he could also be so bitchy sometimes.

' _I bet he would do something stupid and tease me,'_ she thought.

Shinichi looked away while Shiho stared at him and softly smiled. Maybe she should spoil him too.

The male customer in the corner noted everything that transpired in the shop for reference later for his tweets.

The strawberry blonde started to make Italian meringue as she hummed Okino Youko song and took out the cold lemon curd, a blowtorch, and cold short crust to prepare mini lemon pie. All that actions took the attention of certain black haired detective and brown haired waiter. Azusa quietly walked over to see what her younger colleague was doing.

Shiho put lemon curd and Italian meringue in to two separate piping bags. First she squeezed lemon curd in all the mini short crusty cups then topped the lemon curd filling with white meringue in a shape of a Hershey Kiss.

She turned on the blowtorch and ran the intense fire over the mini pies to turn the meringue topping to slightly toast and brown the white topping.

"Wow! Aimi-chan, that's so cool!" Azusa beamed with happiness when she witnessed the excellent cooking show of the newest member of Poirot Café family. "I'm going to go update the store front blackboard!"

"Today's special desert – mini lemon pie!" She wrote and hastily ran back inside with a smile. The brunette was sure that these mini lemon pies Shiho just made would sell so well.

Shiho put two mini pies on three plates and first served it to her crush, Kudo Shinichi. Then she walked to the male customer in the corner near the rest room and put the plate on his table with a professional smile and did the same with the one customer at the window before walking back to the counter to clean the bar area she used to make the lemon pies. "Taste it. Isn't lemon pie your favourite?"

Shinichi tasted the mini pie as his eyes lit up in excitement, "This is great… I didn't know you could make them like this."

"I just made them smaller than normal lemon pies that's all. Nothing fancy." The biochemist shyly fidgeted – she was so happy that Shinichi praise her pies.

' _I guess I was right to bake something instead of buying,'_ she thought.

"Wait, how did you know my favourite food is lemon pie?" Shinichi mumbled as he took another bite of the delicious mini pie.

"I just happened to talk to Ran-san about favourite food and she mentioned yours." Shiho lied as she pretended to look away from the teen detective. How could she ever admit that she went out of her way to get to know the favourite food of someone she likes?

"No need to act all tsundere about it, Haibara." Shinichi ate the lemon pie as he looked like he was the happiest man alive.

"Thank you…" He said with a loving smile because unlike the other male's store bought gift – his gift was handmade by the biochemist. He should brag about it to Subaru and Tooru – he thought.

"Do you know how I can get in contact with special agent Andre Camel?" Shiho asked as she cleaned the empty dishes Azusa brought in from the tables.

"Eh, why would you want to come in contact with Camel-san?" Shinichi answered irritably at the young strawberry blonde – he couldn't be happy for a bit.

"Well, he liked Ayumi's and my cheesecake so I thought I should share my next cake too." She whispered. Although it was true that she wanted to share her baking goods but it seemed like special agent Camel would be easy to manipulate into talking about Akai-person.

Shinichi looked disappointed as he was not the only one Shiho wanted to share her homemade food to and looked outside with a pissed off face.

' _How jealous are you trying to be?'_ she thought as she massaged her temple to get rid of the headache Shinichi gave her.

"Are you busy later?" she asked.

"No… why?" the teen detective mumbled and turned his head back to face his partner.

"I heard there is a new restaurant opening at Haido district." She softly smiled as she tilted her head cutely and made the black haired detective slightly blushed at her sweet gesture.

"A-And?" he stuttered.

"Do you want to grab a bite after I finish here?" Shiho turned around so Shinichi wont see her blushing embarrassingly at the fact that she was inviting him.

"Are you inviting me? That's rare." Shinichi evilly smirked at the direction of the baby pink haired agent across the street. Subaru adjusted his fake glasses with an annoyed smile adorned on his face.

' _I will get back at you for that,'_ he thought.

"Just say if you don't want to go. Don't leave me hanging." Shiho annoyingly hissed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sure," Shinichi paused before he smiled softly at the young strawberry blonde. "I want to go."

Male customer finished his report of the Poirot Café and paid at the register for his visit before leaving with a content face. He saw something great even though he only happened to stop here at the café for some quick lunch.

* * *

 **6 PM**

Shiho just finished her shift and walked on the sidewalk close to Shinichi as they were heading towards the new restaurant Shiho mentioned. Shinichi gave the biochemist his jacket when he could feel that the air got chillier since the Sun disappeared at the horizon.

"T-Thank you." Shiho mumbled cutely as she put her hands in the jacket's pockets to keep herself warm.

"No problem." He smiled as they quietly locked his hers on her slender figure and threw an angry look at everyone that would perversely look at his partner.

' _She has been getting a lot cuter lately…'_ He though. _'She was acting so cold before… now she is more like…'_

"Is there something weird stuck on me or something?" Shiho murmured with a hint of irritation in her voice. Why would the teen detective stare at her out of nowhere?

"Uh… No, I was just thinking. Don't mind me." he scratched the back of his back of his head as he looked away from the strawberry blonde in embarrassment because he was caught looking at her.

"Of course I mind! You were staring at me for a good five minutes!" Shiho hissed and turned her head away in embarrassment too.

"You have no problem with Subaru-san and Amuro-san. So why does it have to be me?" the young detective complained at Shiho while still looking away from her.

"B-Because…" she stuttered.

Shinichi moved his face closer to hers to see her facial expression clearer so he could detect her true feelings and emotions. He didn't want to fall behind the older males anymore. "Because?"

"L-Look we are here." Shiho pointed at the newly opened Thai restaurant right in front of them and nervously smiled, "I heard they serve good noodles."

"Don't dodge the question, **Shiho**." He grabbed her hand tightly and made her blushed like a tomato.

' _H-He just called me by name…'_ she thought as her heart felt like it was going to explode. However she successfully shook off the feeling before it could escalate more than this.

"Don't think too much or you will go bald like Professor Agasa," she sighed and took him inside the restaurant. They sat at a table made for couple in a corner then watched the waiter walk towards their table.

"We will have beef boat noodles and a jug water please." Shiho ordered and watched the waiter walk away with a smile.

"Why can't you just tell me? I don't get it." Shinichi put his chin in his palm as he looked at the young biochemist that was sitting on the opposite of the table.

"Because I don't need anymore drama in my life." She mumbled as she gently brushed her wig's strains of hair behind her ear.

"What's with the lame excuse?" the teen detective observed the delicate movements of his partner and silently admired her beauty.

Shiho looked sadly at the teen detective as she thought. _'As if I can tell you why.'_

After a few minutes of awkward silence the waiter served two big bowls of noodles to the pair. Both of the bowls looked visually pleasing and exotic. The contrast of freshly chopped chillies, fried brown crackling, green spring onions on top of white rice noodles, cooked beef slices, and lastly dark rich in taste soup was superb.

"This is excellent!" Shinichi praised when he finally tasted the soup after looking at the noodle soup for a while.

"I'm glad the all the nice things I heard about it was true." Shiho happily hummed as she tasted the noodle soup with a smile.

Shinichi felt his phone vibrating in his pocket – he took out his phone and saw a massage from Subaru. Apparently a famous otaku was at the Poirot café earlier and saw all the Tsundere interactions between disguised Shinichi and Shiho and recommended it to his followers to visit the Café for real life Tsundere action.

"Oi, Haibara you're famous online." He showed Shiho the tweet attached with a picture of Shiho taken while she wasn't looking.

"I will be in trouble if my face is seen online!" the strawberry blonde softly shrieked at her partner and took his phone to see if he was right. And he was.

' _I'm pretty sure Subaru-san is already hacking the twitter account.'_ Shinichi thought as he ate the last bit of his noodle soup.

Subaru was certainly not satisfied with the fact that Shiho's face was shown online and hacked the twitter account to delete the tweet before it could get even more exposure than it already had.

* * *

 **8 PM**

Tooru picked up Vermouth in front of Four Season Hotel to relocate her to her next Hotel – so the media or Shinichi's companions won't spot her out in the open.

Chris got in the white vehicle and crossed her legs as Tooru started driving, "I have heard a particular fact about you, Bourbon."

"What could it be?" Bourbon smiled his best and convincing face at Vermouth as he started to head for a new hotel on the opposite side of the town.

"That you have found a girl." She lit up a cigarette in the moving car and slightly rolled down her side window to let the smog out of the car.

"I'm just fooling around – no need to be wary about her." He laughed at his companion for making such a clam out of nowhere. Not that she was wrong but he obviously can't tell her the truth.

The platinum blonde took a deep breath of the cigarette as she gave her companion a look at the corner of her eyes.

"Heh… Is she your next target, Vermouth?" he spoke.

"Bourbon." Chris hissed and hinted a highly aggressive intention in her voice. "This is none your business."

"Don't be so worked up – I just want to know." Tooru acts innocent with a manipulative smile. Chris puts a gun at his head.

"You obviously haven't heard what I just said." She threatened and pointed her handgun at his head, "Stay out of this, Bourbon."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… because you know what will happen if I die." Tooru stopped his car right in a small alleyway and watched Vermouth stepped out of the car in silence.

Chris clicked her tongue and slammed the car door shut.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!

 **Guest01:** to me any moment Subaru looks at Shiho/Ai I think of it as flirting and cry fr their happiness everytime (lol). I lived in South Asia until I was 12 and thinking of how hot Japan can get – I only get to feel being melted 2 minutes after cold shower in that heat.


	17. Chapter 17

Note:

Good morning/evening everybody! I'm still alive and well, although it has been many months since I last posted something on fanfiction net. I'm here now. Long story short, I got a job and got fired and got thrown out of my parents house and moved now new job and new temporary "school" then quit school. I hope everyone has been well.

Sorry for fans who have been waiting this long for a chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen: Sherry Canelés**

One week left until the elementary school starts up again and Shiho had yet to 'return' to her shrunken body but she hadn't given up and had been actively looking for solutions in her alone time.

However there was one thing that was preventing her to entirely focus on her papers was how her suspicious neighbour someone had connection to the FBI and had strangely similar atmosphere as Moroboshi Dai who was known to syndicate as the traitor FBI spy.

Of course she never thought that Moroboshi Dai was his real name - no one is that stupid to infiltrate the Black Organisation with their real name. But she did have some idea who the mysterious Dai might have been in the federal force.

Shiho went against all her rational reasoning and try to pry her nose in the matter by inviting FBI agent Camel over for mini picnic in the yard with Ayumi. He looked like someone who might slip up something if he did not pay attention.

Ayumi came over to the Professor's house first thing in the morning after she received an invitation from the night earlier to come make dessert.

It took the duo females all morning to prepare enough sweets for everyone and made the yard ready for a picnic.

When the clock hit 12 o'clock the doorbell echoed through the house. Ayumi quickly ran to the front door to see the giant german FBI agent waiting on the other side of the door.

"Good afternoon, Camel-niisan! Come inside, we made a lot of sweets." the young girl giggled and immediately lead the older male to the backyard where the strawberry haired biochemist waited patiently on the picnic blanket.

"Good afternoon, Camel-san." She smiled. The german agent rubbed his neck in embarrassment as he greeted back, "Good afternoon, Haibara-san and Ayumi-chan."

Camel nervously sat down on the opposite side of the disguised strawberry blonde as he remembered how Shuichi got mad at him last time he got "too close" to her.

Camel looked over at Shinichi's house and spots Shuichi's silhouette at the window. He gulps at his direction as he saw the silhouette moved..

"Thank you for coming today, Camel-san." She whispers.

Since the date took place inside the professor's property so Shiho wasn't wearing her bugged modified tracker glasses so Subaru had no idea what they are going to talk about.

Which irritated him.

"We made some sweets!" Ayumi gleefully smiled at the giant beside her.

'I hope Akai-san won't mind me coming here to eat their sweets…' he thought.

"I will bring today's menu. Please wait a minute." Shiho mumbled with a faint smile before going back inside the house, leaving the nervous grown man with an innocent child.

"We did our best with this one too – I hope you like it!" Ayumi said as she put on sunscreen on herself with the label saying 'the sun is the enemy'.

"Really? What did you guys make?" Camel asked the young child.

"It's sorbet!" she giggled as she finished putting on sunscreen.

Shiho walks back outside with three glasses full of Raspberry Rosé Sorbet that was frozen early this morning decorated with mint leaves and whole raspberries.

She put down the tray and handed the sorbets to her guests before taking one herself.

"Please enjoy." She smiled and made Camel more nervous. The agent took a spoonful of the cold sorbet and put it in his mouth.

The sweet and sour taste was something the FBI agent would take a bullet for. Figuratively speaking of course.

"This is delicious!" he beamed as he dug his spoon in the glass for more.

"Yes!" Ayumi giggled at the older man as she clearly also enjoys the cold sweet and sour dessert.

Shiho silently smiled at the two guests as she enjoyed the dessert herself. Camel had lowered his guard and it was the right time to get some hints out of him.

"Do you have anyone you greatly admire in the FBI, Camel-san?" she asked while appearing not too suspicious to the agent.

"Of course, I do!" he smiled as he thought of Shuichi. Someone who he aspired to be able to stand on equal grounds.

"Does that person happens to be named Akai?" she whispered with a sly smirk.

"How did you know?" The FBI agent looked surprised as he kept digging his spoon in the cold sorbet.

"I have heard stories from Edogawa-kun." She continued as she picked up teacups and poured tea for the guests and herself.

"I see." Camel calmly answered the blonde as he sipped the newly brewed green tea. It was refreshing.

"Is he treating you nicely?" Shiho gently put down the finished glass of sorbet and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, he did. Most of the times." He laughed.

"Most of the times?" The biochemist tilted her head in confusion.

"He is such a stoic person that sometimes it's hard to read what he meant with his words." The giant German nodded.

Shiho smiled at the agent as he drinks his tea while Subaru ominously looked at them from the window. He wanted to know what they were talking about with those smiles on their faces.

"Who is this Akai person both of you are talking about, Aimi-neechan and Camel-san?" Ayumi who had been sitting quietly all this time angrily darted her eyes at the adults who didn't let her join the conversation.

"Can you tell us more about Akai-san, Camel-san." Shiho petted the smaller brunette to calm her down.

It works every time.

'I can't tell them about Akai-san faking his death but I should be able to tell them what I know before that.' He thought.

"He was an FBI agent like me, Ayumi-chan. He had worked with Conan-kun before." Camel proudly gestured with his hands.

"That's cheating… Conan-kun even worked with FBI. Detective boys have only worked with Japanese police departments." Ayumi pouted.

"I think that's a lot of achievements for a group of children already." Shiho petted Ayumi as she poured more tea for everyone.

"What do you mean!? Conan-kun is a child too!" the young brunette raised her voice when she heard that.

"Ah, you're right but sometimes I think Conan-kun sounds more like an adult than a child." Camel cupped his chin as he thought of Conan. Shiho silently sipped her hot tea.

"Now that you mention it – I think Ai-chan is just as adult like sometimes too. Both of them are mysterious." Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"She feels a lot like Aimi-neechan too. Sometimes I tend to think they are the same person!" Ayumi laughed it off as she ate more of her sorbet. Shiho froze for a bit before she pretended to sip more tea.

Can't afford to look suspicious.

Subaru looked at the trio from distance while drinking his coffee - cleary envious of the German giant. He thought of ways to go over to the strawberry blonde's house that wouldn't seem weird or stalker-esque but his experiences with interacting with people were too vague.

He quickly cooked his fast curry and carried the pot over to the Professor's house. The baby pink haired man rang the doorbell and listen to the echoing footsteps approaching the door.

Shiho opened the front door and saw the older male smiled, "What can I help you with, Subaru-san?" she exhaled.

"I cooked way too much curry and I heard Ayumi-chan playing in the back yard so I came over to share." he subtly smiled to the younger female and made her face slightly red.

"Are you sure you are not here because you wanted to interfere with whatever I'm doing?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Subaru playfully smiled as he shrugged his shoulder to play innocent. He walked closer to the auburn hair young female before stopping while leaving a few centimetres from her.

"You're too close…" Shiho pushed her older neighbor away and turned around.

"Aimi-neechan! What are you doing? Ah. Good afternoon, Subaru-niisan." Ayumi gleefully smiled and ran to the older female. "What do you have in the big pot?" she asked.

"I made too much curry and I hope I can share with both of you." he answered.

"Okay, please come in." she smiled and walked to the kitchen with Subaru who closely followed.

The german FBI walked into the house to see what was going on since the two young females had yet to returned and found his respected fellow FBI: Akai Shuuichi in Okiya Subaru disguise.

"Good afternoon, Okiya-san." he nervously rubbed his neck as he could feel ominous aura coming from the undercover FBI.

"Hello, what brings you here, agent Camel?" Subaru smiled.

"I happened to invite him over to try some desserts - unlike a certain person who just intrudes." the strawberry blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, Ayumi-chan practically invited me in." the baby pink haired agent petted the small brunette who was smiling innocently at everyone.

Shiho was left speechless since she couldn't really say what the younger female did was wrong. It was a good etiquette to invite him in the house.

The young biochemist shook her head in disbelief and watch Subaru and Ayumi serving curry for everyone.

Camel abruptly took out his phone and read a message before he stood up, "Sorry, I have some errands to for dessert, Haibara-san and Ayumi-chan."

The giant agent then quickly dashed out the door leaving the Kudo's estate freeloader with the strawberry brown biochemist and the elementary school girl alone. Shiho quietly walked behind the older male and gave him a soft punch in the spine, "Why are you ruining my moment?"

"Moment?" the baby pink haired man rubbed his back in confusion.

"What moment are you talking about? Are you hitting on Agent Camel?" Subaru raised his brows in question.

Shiho took a step back and crossed her arms across her chest as she tilted her head to the left, "So what if I was?" she smirked.

Ayumi who was listening as she ate curry gasped and held her hands on her mouth in shock.

"I think I should head home. Mom is probably waiting." Ayumi cleverly dodged the incoming fight between two grown adults with child like behaviour.

Subaru and Shiho quietly watched Ayumi's small frame disappear behind the front door before they went back and glared at each other.

Subaru took his plate of curry and sat at the counter and started eating. Shiho now slightly annoyed at his dull reaction went to sit beside him and stared at the quiet man.

"Are you not going to say anything?" she hissed. Subaru took another bite of curry before he slightly turned his head to face the biochemist.

"I thought it was a bad joke so I just ignored it." he slyly smiled at the frustrated blonde.

"Well, I like him. Unlike **someone** \- he has manners" the strawberry blonde cutely smiled at the older male and poked his cheek.

"I might be rude but you are just a tsundere. I know you like me." he giggled and held her hand that she used to poke him.

"I like you as much as I like insects." she slightly blushed as she scuffed and tried to pull her hand away from the opposing male.

Subaru stood up and pinned the smaller female against the counter and moved his face really close to hers.

"Don't be too naughty now, little princess…" he whispered in her ear in low tone, sending chills down her spine.

Unable to properly face the older male - Shiho could only look at his well trained chest. It was a bad choice. Now with her face redder than a tomato - she shoved her hands in his face to try to get herself out of the awkward moment.

That was when her nails accidentally got caught in his baby pink haired wig and slightly moved it.

Shuichi quickly grabbed her hand and fixed his wig.

"Was that a wi-" Shiho asked but got completely cut off by a kiss from the supposed university student.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm slightly bald." He winked and bolted out of the building.

Shiho stood still for a few seconds before her brain finally registered what went down.

No one on earth is stupid enough to believe that someone at his age would already be balding.

Or are there? She questioned herself as she paced around the house - she knew that some people could start balding as soon as the early twenties.

But she remembered as clear as day - how black his hair was underneath the pink wig. Strongly resemblance to her first crush: Moroboshi Dai.

"C-Could he really be? Or am I out of my mind?" she cuffed her mouth as she felt her heart beat faster and her face even redder than before.

"There is no way that is true." she shrugged her shoulders and went in her bed to try to stop herself from getting her hopes up.

'I clearly need a new plan'. She thought.

* * *

Feel free to leave reviews!


End file.
